The Key to her Past
by fsj101
Summary: Ayame an orphan girl with no connections to her past except a necklace, stumbles upon an old castle that means more than she could ever imagine. Could she accept that she was actually the lost duchess Orihime? And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Duke of Dumonde, is set to unravel one of most intricate mysteries of his family's past. will they have more to offer than they think? Historical AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Our memories are the only paradise from which we can never be expelled._

_-Jean Paul Richer_

Camembert, France 1792

"Her father picked her up gently and twirled her in the air, for at long last, little Sophie was finally reunited with her beloved family! They looked out to the mysterious ocean once again, wondering where the miracles would take them…" Ayame brought the turquoise-shaded covers of the book together, and looked brightly upon the mass of joyous faces, she could practically see the sparkle in their eyes.

"The end!"

"Aww! She finally found her family!" "Oh please it was bound to happen..." "Hmph... it _took_ her long enough!" "Must people always hate on dragons? I don't believe they're half as evil as people make them out to be!" "Reynold, you're the only person on the dragon's side…, right Ayame?"

"…Hmm?" Ayame blinked away the images starting to form before her eyes, as she pushed back her auburn tresses away from her face.

" Ayame… how is it that all these stories have very similar happy endings? Like in yesterday's book, why must the prince be the one to save the princess?" asked Shuno quietly, playing with her blond curls. To this, Ayame snickered. "You know Shuno, I think you have a point there. I tell you, when I write my book, I'll create the first princess who doesn't need saving, think about it, a strong, capable young woman rides out on her trusty steed across the land to save the shy prince locked up in the tower. She defeats the evil witch and frees her prince, as they ride off to the sunset…" Everybody giggled. "I think I prefer the old fashioned princess..." stated Cornelius, scrunching up his nose.

"Still got your nose stuck in those books I see."

"Tatsuki!" Ayame cried, rushing over to her best friend. On the first look, one could hardly tell they were best friends. Tatsuki was a fierce young girl, who stood up for herself and was willing to teach anyone a lesson if they messed with her principles, regardless of who they were. Ayame on the other hand was a kind and gentle soul, considerate of even the tiniest fly and constantly putting others before herself. The two were as opposite as night and day, where short dark spiky hair contrasted with long auburn locks, where attitude compensated for affection… but the both of them had hearts of gold, and it was their differences, along with their circumstances, that put them together in the first place.

"Hey there, Ayame. Sorry I interrupted, but I believe you need some fresh air, and ol' prince what's-his-face isn't doing you much good in that respect" she berated, thankful that that monster of a book had seen its last page.

"Oh Tatsuki, you know you're just too scared to admit that you secretly enjoy my stories about family, and enchantment…" she twirled, "love, and strength and courage", she pirouetted, "dance and song and friendship" she grinned "and marriage and union bred from true love", sighed Ayame, dancing with little Jeannette.

"Yeah yeah, marriage is for the weak-minded. There are bigger problems to worry about in this pathetic world of ours, marriage is just another vague notion" declared Tatsuki, "just like everything else about this revolution…" she murmured.

Ayame smiled sadly. Ever since the rebellion against the Bastille, all of France had seen chaos. True, there was reform in the air, but ideas were developing so rapidly that nobody had any time to consider the humanitarian aspects of this war, the violence, the torture… it was sometimes unendurable.

"Ayame…" muttered Jeanette, tugging on her gown, "What was your family like?" All eyes looked at her; even Tatsuki couldn't hide the sad empathy in her expression.

"I'm not sure, Jeanette, I don't remember them. But I'll bet they're all wonderful people, strong and sweet and passionate… I'll find my brother; I'll find all of them… I know I will." said Ayame firmly, gazing at her necklace. It was a delicate ivory rock, carved into the shape of the sun, with an even smaller topaz stone embedded at the center that gave of the most glorious colours when shown to the light. Upon the ivory were engraved the words: "_le soleil se lèvera à nouveau"._

"The sun will rise again…"whispered Ayame as she clutched her only connection to her past.

Ayame was a young girl of seventeen, an orphan girl, who lived in the 'Les Jeunes Cœurs' orphanage, in the small yet bustling village of Camembert, known for its sheep and cheese. She didn't remember much about her family or her past; she'd been found wandering alone when she was nine years of age, cold and fear stricken. She'd been found by Tatsuki, who was then the daughter of the local orphanage. At the time, Ayame couldn't recall anything, not where she came from, not how she got lost… nothing. She recalled having a brother, but that was as far as it went. All she had in her possession that provided any clue to her history was the necklace that she wore around her neck, her now most cherished possession. The necklace seemed valuable, so it was concluded that Ayame was of noble birth, yet none of that mattered because the growing unrest in France meant that nobility was not welcome in the hearts of the peasants. She didn't even remember her name, and replied Ayame mindlessly, vaguely aware of a similar ring to her own name, whatever it was. She was taken into the orphanage, where she spent the next nine years of her life.

Around her third year in her new home, Tatsuki's mother became seriously ill and within a few quick weeks, she passed away, leaving Tatsuki under a careless old woman who couldn't be less concerned about the children under her care. And thus Ayame and Tatsuki, finding strength in each other, took responsibility over 'Les Jeunes Cœurs', and through the years of hardship and difficulty, they found that friendship, and the innocence of childhood, was more powerful than anything aristocracy could boast of.

"Okay everyone, time for bed" said Ayame cheerfully, as she replaced the book back in its proper place, she sighed knowing that she was soon going to have to return it. In the tiny village of Camembert, only a handful of folk were literate. It was assumed that Ayame, being of noble birth, must naturally have been taught the letter. In these days of revolution, that was an especially appreciated fact as people were eager that more people become aware of the recent occurrences, and writings of Voltaire, Jean-Jacques Rousseau and other enlightened thinkers were spreading like the bubonic plague. Ayame used her gift for France's benefit; she also used it to read bedtime stories to the children under her care.

"Awww, but we don't want to…" moaned the gathering. "I don't believe you have an option, lights out in half an hour." announced Tatsuki, only too experienced in the ways of the mischievous young. "Make us." said red headed Jinta smugly. Tatsuki smirked. He asked for it. "Why you little," she ran after them, creating a roar of laughter in the small damp room, and a feeling of family deep in the hearts of those young who had not the pleasure of the real thing. Camembert prepared for the night, extinguishing the candles and putting out they're quilts, as did our orphanage.

As Ayame tucked in with Tatsuki, beside little Jeanette and Rosalind, she murmured her thanks to the lord above who'd gotten her so far. "I pray for the best You can give us. I also pray that You reunite me with my brother, I know he's out there… I pray that the war ends soon, that we are relieved from our suffering... I pray for the best, my Lord, for those who need Your guidance… Thank you."

"Bonsoir Tatsuki, Jeanette, Rosalind. May you have the sweetest dreams…"

And Ayame gently fell to deep sleep, dreaming of a future with a real family… _her_ family.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the rooster cocka-doodled in harmony with the sunrise, Ayame stretched and smiled sleepily. She let her eyes get adjusted to the light before falling back to her pillow, eyes wide open. She'd had a dream again. And like all her previous dreams, she saw people, laughing, dancing to rich music… they must have been her memories. It was all hazy now but she was sure there were horses, two of them, galloping across the snow. She recalled the name Sona… or was it Sora? Sora, yes she'd heard it before. Was it her father, her brother, A second cousin?

"Sora…" Since the only family she was sure of was her brother, she decided that he must be Sora. There. That's a step closer to finding her past.

"Sora…" she mused cheerfully, as she stepped out of bed gingerly, trying not to awaken the rest. As she proceeded on towards the bath, she hummed a happy tune. Today was a good day. She could feel it. She closed the shower door behind her.

That was the regular custom at "Les Jeunes Cœurs', Ayame would be the first one up, she'd take a shower whilst singing her morning song, and everyone would wake on account of Ayame's melodious morning call. Today was no different.

"It's morning already?" yawned Jinta. "Ayame has a really nice voice, but I wish she'd change her song every now and then, I've been hearing that for the past three years!" stated Francois.

"Oh don't say that, Ayame's always changing it," pressed Ururu, wiping the sleep away from her small face. "_Believe that the day brings light…"_ sang Ayame, and Ururu smiled. "see? Yesterday, it was, '_You'll see when the day brings light…_'" Jinta stared at her stupidly.

"Moron! That's the same difference!" he yelled. He jumped at her and pulled on her hair, while Ururu whimpered. It really wasn't all that bad, though, since Jinta was her blood brother and he never really meant anything he said or did.

The door clicked and Ayame entered, her burnt red hair wet and pleasantly falling off her shoulders. She wore a simple maiden's dress, a full-length light pink gown that spoke modesty and innocence. "Today's Sunday, and you know what that means…"

"Crepes!" The children raced out of bed, fighting for who gets the first shower. Ayame laughed heartily as she made her way to the little makeshift farm behind the orphanage. She found Tatsuki already tending to the horse, Châtain. It was rightfully named so because of its soft chestnut colour that was a pleasure to the beholder. It was their only horse.

"Bonjour Tatsi!" cried Ayame, feeding the chickens and goats, and nearly toppling over them. She collected a couple dozen eggs and made her way to the cows.

"Oui, Bonjour Ayame, crepes today huh?" It was usually Ayame who did the cooking along with the children, Tatsuki was usually off riding to work while Ayame made money selling bread and cheese. "Oh yes, Tatsuki, although I believe I'll need to go up to town and buy some jam… I better go right now!"

" Aya-"

" I'll be fine, Tatsuki… I promise. Besides, you taught me how to defend myself, so don't you worry!" she chimed, patting her friends head. She was always so protective of her. She wasn't made of glass. Tatuki thought for a long moment and finally gave in with a sigh.

"Fine, just keep that necklace hidden well. You don't know what people will go through to get their dirty hands on something as valuable as that."

"Yay! I'll be back soon! Au revoir!" Ayame raced to gather her cloak and basket, and climbed over Chatain. She waved goodbye to the children, who were just walking out the door. They knew where she was going. She'd gone before.

"Goodbye Ayame! Take care" called Tatsuki, as she watched her friend leave out the gate. But she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somehow, today didn't feel right. Call it women's intuition or just plain instinct, she couldn't help but worry a little.

"Nah… Ayame'll be fine." She assured herself before running after the naughty lot who'd began chasing the chickens.

Little did she know how right her intuition was.

* * *

She rode through the village, greeting her fellow men and women as she went by.

"Bonjour Monsieur Jushiro! How are Kotetsu and Kotsubaki today?" An old man with a gentle smile and good humor looked up and returned her greeting. "they're doing well, Ayame, thanks to that nibt ginger tonic you gave them last week"

"Oh it was my pleasure!" she giggled, as she rode on. She patted Chatain on its golden head when she spotted Shinji Hirako. She hung her head low so he won't see her, until she caught his grin.

"Oh no"

"Ayame, my dear! What a fine morning! To have you come to see me means the heavens are looking down at me!" he rambled. Shinji was an old acquaintance, ever since he'd known her he'd been begging for her hand in marriage. She found him energetic and fun to be with, but even her good nature could get exhausted trying to keep up with him.

"Hehe.. actually I was-"

"Say no more, mademoiselle! I agree! You do not have to plead for my love any longer. I agree to becoming your lawfully wedded UFF!" He was cut off when a shoe slammed into his head. Hiyori retracted her shoe only to send another blow to his already battered skull.

"Fool! How many times do we have to tell you! She finds your guts disgusting!" she yelled.

"Hiyori, it isn't like that…"

"Save it princess, this old bag isn't worth your good manners." Hiyori retorted. "Shinji," she drawled, an evil smirk in her voice, "Get. A. Life" She kicked him in the shin, ignoring his muffled cries.

"I was on my way to town to get some jam, I'll see you soon!" Ayame excused herself politely, relieved that she made it out without a scratch. She passed the local bookshop.

"Wait here, Chatain" she ordered as she hopped off and entered the shop, closing the door with a tink.

"Bonjour Monsieur Shunsui, mademoiselle Nanao!" she chimed as she greeted the very odd yet very amusing pair. Kyoraku Shunsui was a carefree man, this bookshop was his family's possession and so, with nothing better to do, he lazes around all day, drinking tea and teasing his assistant, Nanao. Ise Nanao was a shrewd, well bred young women who was uptight and more often than not frustrated with her boss' apparent lack in mannerisms and responsibility.

"Ayame! Please, call me Kyoraku, I've told you that before. Here for another book, I presume?" smiled Kyoraku, ignoring the grumbles from his assistant.

"Yes! I finished the last one so fast I think I skipped pages, do you have anything new?" she asked, reading through the titles. "Well, none that you haven't already read!" "That's okay, I think I'll settle for… this one!"

She held out a big maroon leather-binded book, with the words 'Little Sophia' drawn on it. "It's my favorite. Sophia reminds me of myself, and someday, just like she found her father, I know I'll find my family… I just have to!" she pumped her fist in the air and made the two of them smile.

"Well, mademoiselle, if you like it so much, you can keep it" replied Nanao quietly, not wanting to spoil the moment. She was soon choking for words when she found herself trapped in Ayame's famous bear hugs… bear is right, it was more like a constricting boa.

"Oh thank you Nanao! Thank you! I really must get going or I'll be missed!" she hurried out after a final wave. "You take care now, alright?" called Shunsui after her. As she watched her leave Camembert, he sighed.

"Sweet girl, I'm just afraid she's closer to her answers than she thinks…"

"Why is that?" Nanao asked, not wanting to know. He shrugged. "It's in the air I guess. Today doesn't feel right."

..

..

..

* * *

I talk too much. Honestly, I meant this to be a quick chapter but Shinji just HAD to butt in! you've got to love the Shinji-Hiyori relationship when there's a shoe involved.

and i can't wait to introduce Duke Ichigo Kurosaki of Chantelle, or something else, Im not sure.

i love historical AU'S especially when they're accurate, so I hope I hit it on the mark and don't make any blatantly obvious mistakes... *grins sheepishly*

I have to go study for an upcoming exam but I want to write too... tell you what, I'll study then come back!

YAY! This is so much fun! Heart-shaped cookies for those who rate and review.. gosh I wish I could REALLY send them to you!

Thanks so much, God Bless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Camembert was a quaint old village in the Normandy district of northern France, located a good way from Paris and thus not directly affected by the war. It was known for its Camembert cheese, a soft and creamy cheese that was first made there in the late eighteenth century.

Camembert was set against a picturesque landscape, and the bellowing of cows and ringing of bells could be heard from miles away. There was always a pleasant smell of milk and warm bread and fresh cut grass that wafted delightfully throughtout the little village. It was peaceful and quiet, yet at the same time bustling with activity and life that one would hardly expect from such a small population.

As regards the population, we've already met Monsieur Jushiro. He was the unofficial village judge, unofficial because nobody called him that, it was only understandable from the fact that everyone went to him with their problems, and he would expertly solve them, and all would be as though nothing had changed. His adopted children, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki, were a comical twosome, one always competing with the other to get their father's attention. In the end, they'd end up on the floor in a tangled mess, accusing each other with pointed rage.

Jushiro's close friend is another aquaintance we've seen, Monsieur Kyorako and his stern assistant, Mademoiselle Nanao. Nanao elder sister had passed away when she was very young, so the kind-hearted Kyorako took her in. And since then, even though she tends to be of the most uncomfortable stiff-upper-lip characters he's known, Kyorako was fond of his most loyal companion. Together, they ram the local bookstore, which was of increasing importance in the days of revolution, as books and pamphlets were all the rage in an ambitious attempt to educating France of the evils of aristocracy. Still, Camembert was silent in that respect, and listened to rumors with one ear, kindly bidding them farewell as they left the other ear.

Madame Unohana was the local doctor. She took it upon herself to be of some use to society, and from a broken down old shack she gradually went on to build one of the finest establishments in healthcare Camembert had ever seen. Not that it _had_ seen many, mind you, but it was impressive nonetheless. It echoed the strength and gentle firmness of its founder, and was kept up by Isane Kotetsu, Madame Unohana's devoted subordinate.

There was also Kukaku and Ganju Shiba, the brother-sister duo who ran the local village shop. It was a small and modest building, despite its eccentric owner. Mademoiselle Kukaku Shiba was the strong, outspoken and sometimes overly-authoritative older sister of Ganju Shiba, who you would call earnest but slightly lost as respect to his pursuits. Still, the two of them together were a humorous addition to the small village of Camembert.

We'd be doing her a great injustice if we forget to mention Camembert's lively youth, which comprised of Shinji and Hiyori, who owned the two dress boutiques in the village, not to mention the most complicated partnership in the whole of France .It was a typical can't live with them-can live without them-but for their sake-relationship, and most of the folk decided that some questions were better left unanswered. Then we have Rose, a calm and rather overdressed young man with long wavy blond hair. He was the local hairdresser, and despite people's initial apprehensions, he turned out to be pretty good. We also have Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa and Love who formed the villages "General Odd Jobs" community. They were the ones you'd go to if you needed your shoes fixed, your gown stitched, your announcements made public and other needs of the vaguest kinds. Apparently, it was very well accepted in Camembert.

And finally we find ourselves before the old orphanage, run by our very own Ayame and Tatsuki Arisawa. Well if you must know, Ayame isn't probably her name anyway, you may remember that she just supplied it because it sounded a lot like her original name, whatever that was. So for a girl who'd forgotten her first name, you can't expect her to remember her last, and so the village folk settled on calling her just Ayame. What did they know of her history? Fairly little, she was found as a little girl of nine, lost and wandering helplessly alone about the outskirts of Camembert by Tatsuki and her mother. She had no clue who she was, only that her head hurt miserably because of an obvious crash to the skull and that her brother was looking for her. She had in her tenure a necklace of utmost value and torn rags, but by the looks of its remains, they knew at once she was nobility. But in these war-stricken days, that was a dangerous title and so, they kept mum about it, instead welcoming her into the orphanage and into their hearts.

Many of the children at the orphanage weren't actually orphans, rather they were the children of those parents who found themselves in the midst of war in Paris and the major cities. To keep their future safe, these couples sent their children to far villages, like Camembert. A handful of the kids though, like Ururu and Jinta, and little Jeanette and Derek and a few others _were_ orphans, yet they couldn't ask for a better family than the one they were associated with now.

So there, Camembert at a glimpse. Sure, we could introduce you to a few of our cows too, but then we'd lose the point of this narration, wouldn't we? Hence we must return our fair maiden Ayame, who was on her way to the neighboring town of Beuvron-en-Auge.

Ayame hummed to herself as Chatain trotted gracefully upon the stone road, she stopped as she saw the board that said 'Beuvron-en-Auge'. She sighed. Here, the effects of the war were a little more obvious. From the first glance, you could make out the Jacobin code of attire that ranged from the strongest man to the littlest toddler, all of them proudly upholding the revolutionary motto of 'no breeches'. It was early October, so news of the recent massacre at the Tuileries Palace on August the tenth was still fresh. Ayame found it disconcerting.

As she entered town, she didn't fail to notice the many eyes on her form making its way to the old sweet shop. "Must be because of my unconventional clothing" she shrugged and refused to take notice. Ayame was always a head-turner. Although she was currently wearing a cloak that covered her hair and her other unique features, those who met her could always tell it was her. She had long ginger coloured hair that resembled that of Boudica of old Britain, fiery and enlightening. Her petite frame was surprisingly very strong, thanks to Tatsuki's training, and she was quick on her feet. But what made her really stand out was her conduct, which seemed innocent enough, but there was a particular dignified edge to it that just did not belong to Camembert. Naturally, with all the attention she attracted, there were more Shinjis out there willing to get her attention.

Ayame sighed again. Not more men.

Though she spoke fondly about princes and knights, she never really had a deep interest in the pursuit of the opposite sex. Men who constantly flirted were disrespectful, men who silently flirted were annoying, and men that spoke to women just to get their hands on them were a shame to modern society. Good men like Jushiro, Kyoraku… even Shinji, who spoke in the name of fun, were good company and understandable. Not the ones currently ogling at her.

She stuck her chin up and elegantly got off Chatain and walked into the sweet shop.

"Well if it isn't Ayame! Come in come in!" cried Monsieur Urahara. Ayame smiled gratefully. Here was another of those good-hearted men she looked up to. "Hello, monsieur Urahara, it's a wonderful day isn't it? I came to restock our jam store, God alone knows how fast it is emptied when in the hands of children!" she explained. "It is but natural. Sit down while I get you your order, and a cup of tea."

"Tessai, bring in some refreshments" he called. Urahara Kisuke was an enigma. He seemed to be very carefree and light-hearted, but when situations turned dire, he was always the first one to act. He was cunning, yet trustworthy, mischevious yet honest… he couldn't be explained. He was also one of the literate few, and collected news like it was his job.

"What news of Camembert? I hear the cheese is to die for!" he began. Ayame chuckled. Of _course_ he'd die for _cheese_.

"It's as uneventful as ever. But do you know? I do believe my brother's name was Sora!" she exclaimed, finding the need to confide in someone. Usually, it was Tatsuki and Urahara that heard her musings on family and the past. To this information, Urahara stiffened. Sora? Now where had he heard that name before?

"And how did you come up with that?" he asked innocuously. Must be his mind playing tricks on him again.

"Ooh but I had a dream! And this time, I'm almost certain I heard right!" she could barely contain her happiness. Urahara smiled. She was such a trusting girl. What was her place in the midst of such violence? "I believe in you" he said quietly. Normally, this would be the time he started off on a sarcastic tease, but something told him that today was not a day for jokes. "You _will_ find your family. There's no way around it"

Ayame smiled brightly. She knew she would too. "Is Yoruichi gone? I don't see her around… usually she'd be out before you" she noticed. "Ah yes, she's gone up to Paris for some… unfinished business." He laughed at her shocked expression, "Nothing serious, just buying a new gown or something equally preposterous."

"A gown? From Paris? In this mess?" Ayame couldn't go on, well aware of her friend's undescribable peculiarities.

"Yes… she is to attend Countess Soi Fon's feast in a month, so she must prepare." "A countess? But I thought you were on the side of the peasants?"

"Ayame, not all aristocracy is as evil as you imagine. Countess Soi Fon has offered her protection to the peasants of her land in these violent circumstances, and there is the Marquis of Rukongai, Monsieur Byakuya Kuchiki who is an avid supporter of the overthrowing of the monarch- "

"But doesn't that mean he'll lose his importance?"

"It may. But sometimes, pride is more a question of preserving your integrity in the face of circumstance. I believe he knows what he's doing. It is the same with the Duke of Dumonde, Lord Isshin Kurosaki. He is a former acquaintance, and if I'm not mistaken, he's looked after the funding of the healthcare services provided for his province, to save the victims of war. His son, Ichigo Kurosaki is currently incharge of the administrative aspects of the province."

Ayame took in all this information with a grain of salt. Somehow, she still felt uneasy at the mention of nobility. She knows that her people often mention that she was probably born into it herself, but the thought made her perturbed. It must have been the same for Urahara, for he was of noble birth himself, but he left it all to come and live as a humble peasant, for he grew tired of the twisted ways of the rich. Her friend Yoruichi was similar, born into the family of a Count, but her 'outgoing ways' soon led to her banishment. All she did was help a poor man defend himself against the gendarme; she was unrightfully condemned. Ayame frowned. Nobility frustrated her.

"Here's your jam dear, please, come back soon!" said Urahara as he handed here a bucket. She'd need that much.

"Au revoir, Monsieur! I will!" she waved goodbye and climbed over Chatain.

"Hmm…. Sora… now I wonder…" he considered quietly, a light in his eyes.

..

..

..

* * *

there! A little back story on Camembert.. don't you just love cheese?

And I don't know how you'll enjoy the townsfolk, let me know!

I guess i really must be going and studying now, no more till a few days so yeah... rate and review! It keeps me motivated!

Take care all of you! Goodbye! gotta go study about haloalkanes...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She frowned as she noticed the company that now obstructed the road back to Camembert. It was a party of young men, prosperity was rather evident in their clothing. The most immediate article were their breeches: something adorned only by the aristocracy and was abhorred by the Jacobins. It was noticeable that they were rather tall too, due to the high heels that were worn in order to appear 'higher' than the average peasant. Their waistcoats were of elaborately embroidered silk, and they had an air of importance about them. Ayame shivered.

What was the big idea coming here all dressed up and imposing?

She motioned for Chatain to move slower. When she was close enough, she could make out a stoic man, with straight black hair, very pale in complexion and a serious demeanor. Beside him stood a thin man with silvery white hair and a slick smile that was disconcerting. There were also a couple others she couldn't make out. Finally, there was one among them who seemed to be the leader by way of his speaking and confidence. He had wavy brown hair combed backwards and dark eyes, and the most captivating smile she'd ever seen. But there was something off about him that did not sit well with her.

And then he turned.

Ayame mentally berated herself for having been caught staring, but even then, she couldn't look away. Hadn't she seen him before? Why did it feel like he was an echo from a distant memory… who was he? She clutched her necklace. He paused for a long moment, losing his smile, and gazed at her intently. When she finally shifted under his uncomfortable stare, he smiled. Slowly. Mysteriously. She looked away, flustered.

She carefully turned about and went the opposite way, thoroughly annoyed at having been even further delayed in getting back home. Tatsuki would b worried sick. And what was it about men that was just so infuriating! Of all the nerve!

Still… where had she seen him before?

She rubbed the top of Chatain's head and whispered, "Let's go home, boy", unaware of the smiling set of eyes watching her retreating form.

* * *

The Marquis Aizen Sousuke of Rafaell was pleasantly shocked. There was no doubt about it. He smirked as he caught a glimpse of that red hair that had haunted him for years.

Finally. He'd finally find the key.

"Hey... don't mean to be an annoyance but… didn't that girl look an awful lot like our long lost duchess?" mused Gin Ichimaru, the Viscount of Garcell.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. It could have been anyone, and besides the duchess has long been dead" retorted Ulquiorra Schiffer, his companion.

"Say what you may, Schiffer, but I'd recognize that hair anywhere… Aizen? Am I wrong?"

The man Aizen sneered. "Well, there's only one way to find out. You know what to look for." He gestured towards the road. Gin stared.

"What? Now? In broad daylight? Surely it can wait awhile."

"I believe he meant that we follow her until we are provided the chance to retrieve that particular article, dear man." Stated Ulquiorra emotionlessly.

"She'll be nearing the Black Forest soon. Get the necklace, and bring her to me."

"Wait wait wait, now see her, if she was really the grand Duchess whats-her-name, shouldn't she, you know, look the part?" asked General Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, bewildered. He was a recent addition to the party and as such had no prior… experience with the duchess in question.

"It's her… and she has the necklace. Go now." Aizen ordered firmly, and the three men around him took to their horses and galloped away.

"Nine years you've made me wait, dear Orihime. But now I promise, I _will_ get back what was rightfully mine. You _will _pay the price."

* * *

Ayame began humming to herself nervously as she approached the Black Forest. Technically, she didn't have to go through it, just along its outskirts, if she should get to the village in time. As the dark trees came into view, she wondered why they needed jam in the first place, simple fruit would have sufficed.

Nobody knew why the Black forest was called so. Some people said that it was the home of a mysterious castle that had long been uninhabited by humans, but was frequented by witches and demons. Others say that it holds a secret cave of gold, but all who went in pursuit never returned.

She trembled. It was just village folklore. Imagination. Nothing more.

But when she looked up to the sound of the an eagle's shrill cry, she wished she never left home. It was a dense world in there, one could easily get lost. She straightened on her horse. She'd make it, no big deal.

Her eyes widened when she recognized the sound of horses hooves against the stone road behind her. It better not be trouble. She ignored it and proceeded onwards, next thing she knew, she was pushing Chatain to go faster.

"Hey there, princess. Long time no see." Gin grinned beside her. She frowned at him. "I do not know who you are or where you come from. Be on your way and stop bothering me." She went faster.

"Aww… Ulquiorra, it seems as though she doesn't remember us. Too bad." Ulquiorra? Where had she heard that before? Truly it wasn't a common name.

"It's a shame that she'll be coming with us against her will. I'd rather have her come of her own accord. Still," Ulquiorra went on, "an order is an order."

Ayame was frantic. Who were these men? Her heart beat a mile a minute as she motioned Chatain to go even faster. She had to get away from here.

"Stop rambling on about shit you two, let's just get that chain thing and get going!" shouted Grimmjow as he raced forward and lunged at her.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed. She was practically flying now.

"Oooh, feisty. You haven't changed, princess." mocked Gin as he went forward and blocked the path. She skipped a beat when Chatain neighed in shock and accidently threw it's mistress to the ground. She rolled off the road and sat up as she considered her options. The men smiled. Now they had her.

Working purely on instinct, she made a dash into the forest. It was too thick for horses to enter, and it was too wild for their high-heeled feet to run through at a decent pace. She ran as fast as she could, the adrenaline pumping and tears threatening to fall. What did they want? What were they after?

"Shit! That little vixen's gotten away again!" bellowed the man she remembered as Grimmjow. They were behind her. She ran faster.

She darted through darkness, the trees forming a gloomy canopy above her. There were tree stumps and thick roots that could have easily made a mess, thank God that she had enough awareness to rush quickly while leaping over the hurdles. How did she end up here? She was just carrying a bucket of jam when… the jam! She must have let it slip when she fell off! Now those children will never get it! She was fuming.

She slowed down when she realized that she was too far in and that there was no sign of those men. Great. She was lost too. Her chest heaved heavily as she gulped for air. Her hair was a mess. Her feet were cut, her body bruised. But she was alive. She looked up looking for any sign of shelter, she couldn't go back, not when she could be picked up again. No she 'd have to remain here at least until noon and then make her way through the forest itself.

Ayame sighed. She felt hopeful as she could just barely make out the outline of a tall tower through the thick of trees above her. A castle? Well, anything would do if she could get away from here. She ran swiftly, still scared as to whether the men were secretly hiding, plotting an ambush. No, she would make it. As she sprinted forward, she could make out the large iron gates of an enormous castle, neatly tucked away in the copse of the forest. She was finally in front of the gate.

She gulped as she looked around. She hoped that Chatain would find its way home. It was an intelligent horse, so she didn't need to fear right? So what of this castle before her?

It was large and daunting, giving off an ominous ambiance. They gates were intricately designed and there were two fierce stone lions guarding the entrance. She pushed slowly… dreading the loud creak of rusted iron that greeted her. She hurried past the gate after shutting it. She gazed at the huge structure. It was built with what she presumed was white rock, but was now a sort of dull grey and brown and hidden by climber vines. The conical spires were of a rich blue shade. Ayame knitted her brows. Had she been here before?

Overwhelmed by the day's happenings, she walked up gingerly to the great oak doors and, holding her breath, pushed one open. It budged. She pushed against it until she entered the edifice and quickly shut the door. When her mind was aware enough to take in information, she gasped.

Underneath the cobwebs and the layers of dust, Ayame saw the most extraordinary entities. The floor she now stood on was beautifully painted and tiled, and it led up to a magnificent staircase that seemed to welcome her. There were large French windows that lined the walls, but they were apparently sealed and hidden by wooden planks. She walked onward, slowly, cautiously, afraid to break something and bring the castle crashing down. It was all so… enchanting. Like a memory from a dream. She felt the walls and blew away the dust, and gracefully placed one foot above the other as she made her way up the stairwell. This place… it reminded her of family… of her dreams… it couldn't be connected though.

She prodded on, trying to recall why those smiling faces in the paintings seemed as if they were smiling at her. She went ever further, until she came to a large portrait that hung over the main wall, showing an elegant family all dressed up for the evening. She smiled sadly. Family always made her wonder.

Ayame ran her fingers delicately over the painting. A plump man sat proudly beside a stunning woman, with hair the same shade as Ayame's. Strange, she thought. Behind them stood a smiling young man that looked around her age, with shiny black hair and a slender frame. He was carrying a little girl, wide-eyed and laughing, with hair the same shade as her mother's. Ayame stared, trying to make out more details, but to no avail. The painting was badly handled, torn and discolored that it didn't give much more to go on. She sighed.

This castle, these paintings, these people… it didn't make sense. She looked out the tall window. Over the expanse of greenery she was sure she could imagine snow covered paths, and two white horses racing through the silver evening. She looked around. She could hear the laughter and the music echoing from the hallway, as she danced with Sora rather clumsily.

"_Brother! Look at me! I'm dancing!" she giggled, trying to keep up with the music. Sora snorted. "No. You're trampling over my feet. Come here you!" he reached for her as she broke free and ran through the finely dressed couples._

"_Hime?" he called out, now worried because he couldn't find her. He heard her teasing and smirked, that girl was a handful. She laughed and played about, bumping into almost every pair until she finally collided with a small boy with bright orange hair and a mouthful of pudding. He looked furious. She gulped. "1… 2… 3…" she counted when,_

"_HIME!" he cried out, having swallowed his pudding and his embarrassment at being caught. "What's the matter with you? You never let me eat in peace!" he exclaimed. "Aww, Ichi… I was only having a little fun! Wanna play catch? Winner gets the first piece of cake!"_

"_Did you say… cake?" before he blinked, she tagged him and ran away, her laughter echoing through the room. "Hey, wait!" he ran after. "Can't catch me! Can't catch m- oh! Brother! How delightful to see you! Bye!" but she was stopped by strong arms pulling her in._

"_HA! I win! Hence, I get cake!" yelled Ichigo triumphantly, as he tagged her in Sora's arms. "Thanks Sora!"_

"_No fair!" she pouted until she began tickling her brother. "Hime!" _

_But she was off in a flash. Ichigo face-palmed. "She's never going to get me that cake!" he muttered as he ran after her._

Ayame didn't realize it, but she began dancing across the hall, singing her morning song as she did so. Her memories were never so clear, and she got so immersed in her own little word that she didn't hear someone enter the castle.

"Who's there?" called a gruff male voice from the entrance. She stiffened.

Now what?

..

..

..

* * *

Finished! And yes, before you accuse me, the castle scene was heavily influenced by Anastasia. I fail!

and I know the black forest isn't in France, but it just fit in! Forgive me for my inauthenticity and inconsistency in following historical facts, but the imagination does wonders to make things fall into place!

But I did enjoy writing it, especially little Hime and Ichigo! Really, let the guy have his cake, Hime!

before i forget, reply time!

** Guest**: Thank you so much for every review! your continual support has made so happy I could get in trouble! Although I do wish I had a better way to address you... still... thanks! *hugs Orihime style*

** Magdalena88**: I'm glad you like it! And I do believe this takes place before the Reign of Terror, which doesn't begin until 1793... I think I can finish the story before then! (that sounds wrong... :) )

and yes, in those days, men and women both wore high heels. Also, young boys wore dresses before they were breeched, you could only tell it was a boy you were looking at at the sight of his hat... how times have changed!

I'm quite tired, so I'll leave early... but dont forget to rate and review! They keep me motivated enough to finish the story, and besides, it's makes a girl happy!

So goodnight, sleep tight, dream of chipmunks tonight! Keep smiling all!

GOD BLESS!


	5. Chapter 5

Come to think of it, Anastasia does look a lot like Orihime-chan… what a weird coincidence!

Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 5**

"No sign of that little brat anywhere!" howled Grimmjow angrily. He ran his fingers through his turquoise-blue hair in frustration. "It's all your fault, Ulquiorra! If you didn't follow your lame instinct and gone left, we'd have her by now!"

Ulquiorra calmly dusted the mud off his vest. "I don't see how this has anything to do with me. I'd expected you to go on straight and not tag along behind me. It's common sense." He stated.

"Don't you lecture me! There's no time to think in the heat of a chase! The least you could have done was _tell _us your motives!" he was ready to strangle someone. Gin frowned. "Would you two ladies stop arguing! Listen, we'll split up, anyone who finds something; yell. She can't have gotten far."

"What do we tell Monsieur Aizen?" asked Ulquiorra, betraying no emotion. "The truth. She got away. But we know where she is." Gin looked around, the visions of an old castle floating before his eyes.

"She won't be hiding for long."

* * *

"Who's there?" called a gruff male voice from the entrance. Ayame froze. Panicking, she looked around for a decent hiding place before she scurried under the mahogany table, cobwebs and all. As she adjusted herself behind the old cloth well enough so that she wouldn't be noticed, she heard footsteps. They were getting louder and louder, and every step the intruder took, her heart beat twice as fast. "Shhh!" she mentally berated herself. He would definitely hear her now.

"I know you're in here. Come out, whoever you are!" he exclaimed, just as he passed a few feet away from the terrified girl. Between the covers of the silk table cloth, she could make out the one article of clothing that frightened her.

The man wore breeches. That could only mean one thing: aristocracy.

"Come out, you coward!" she winced. The voice didn't seem like it belonged to any of those three men who got her here in the first place… could it have been their leader? She pushed back even further. After a few long, excruciating moments, the room was quiet again. Was it safe to go? She peeped under the covers to look around, only to disappear back under the table. It was safe here, don't take chances, she thought. She sat there for a good while, too scared to fall asleep lest she tumbled forward awkwardly into a fix.

But her body had other ideas. The chase, the adrenaline, the memories… it was all too much for one morning, and soon, despite her mind's protests, her eyelids fell gently, and before she knew it she was breathing quietly, dead to the world around her.

A good few hours later, Ayame opened her eyes again, rather groggily, a small smile on her lips. She had the most amazing dream, she was running away from strange men when she stumbled upon an enchanted castle, where she danced and sang and…

Wait a minute… was she under a table?

She looked around desperately, fully awake now. So it wasn't a dream! And if she remembered right, she was currently taking cover under a dusty old table so as not to be caught by a mysterious noble. She swallowed. Surely he must have left. After sneaking a few peeks and a mental debate, she decided she'd best get out and decide her course of action.

When she was finally standing again, she stretched her stiff body before perusing the area. No breeches in sight. She softly tip-toed to the front doors when suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her shoulder and roughly turned her around. Too shocked to speak, she just stared into livid brown eyes and a scowling face.

"Oh… just a peasant." Said the orange-haired man, releasing her and walking away. He wore a black vest and a waistcoat the colour of the evening sky; a rich blue that contrasted sharply with the orange of his hair. Ayame stared at his back dumbly before fully processing his words. She fumed.

"And what does that imply? Is it derogatory to be a peasant?" she defended; too insulted to realize she'd just defied a noble. He paused, slowly turning around, arms crossed and mouth frowning. Her eyes widened, had they met before? She brought her cloak well over herself, hiding any evidence of her tousled hair, more worried about her necklace. He stared at her.

"You speak as though you are lettered." He stated, eyes forming slits as he studied her carefully. She was wearing a pale blue cloak over a paler pink dress, but it seemed as if she'd been through a struggle. Her hands were bruised, her attire muddy and scraped, her shoes flimsy and worn. She didn't look at all like a literate peasant. Although she stuck up her chin, she refused to meet his eyes.

"And what if I am? You may be nobility, but you have no right to address a fellow human being in so belittling a manner. It is unacceptable." She said firmly, not knowing where the sudden boldness was coming from. She may have looked very proud, but inside, she was shriveling up, too scared to think of the consequences for challenging a lord. Prison, perhaps? Or maybe servitude? She shook the thought away, and looked at him. He was smirking.

Who did he think he was?

Ichigo Kurosaki smiled. He had hardly expected anyone to be here, let alone a young maiden with so ambitious an attitude. Still he had to admit, she was interesting. It was rare to find a peasant who knew the letter, much less speak in arrogance against the higher order. He assessed her. She gave him the full force of her stare, and he could make out a beautiful, albeit dirt- covered, face that was currently glaring at him. What an interesting little maiden.

"Since when did the _peasantry_ start formulating the norms of society?" he emphasized the word 'peasantry', expecting her reaction. She cringed. "And don't worry," he went on, "I only meant that it was no intruder, just a harmless maid prowling about an old castle. Still," he looked at her, his eyes unreadable, "I am very curious to know what it was that led you here. This castle isn't frequented by the village folk nowadays."

Ayame glowered. "All of you are the same. You think no end of yourselves. And my business here is none of your concern." She asserted, on the verge of tears. These men in their richly clad coats and their haughty ways aggravated her. It was her turn to turn around, and she tried to pull herself together. This was not the time to cry.

The duke's gaze softened as he felt genuinely guilty for having gone too far. He wasn't usually so bothersome, so he didn't know what came over him. He stood there dumbfounded, not aware of what to say and silently staring at the little maid. Finally, he swallowed his pride and apologized. "Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle. You are right, it is very crude of me to speak with such infidelity, I ask for your forgiveness." She didn't budge. Ichigo frowned once more, that was a really good apology, who was she to openly refuse it? He mentally slapped himself. _Let's just get this over with_, he thought.

"Forgive me for intruding, but I have unattended business left that calls for my attention. I bid you goodbye." He made to turn about when she abruptly turned to face him, her cloak falling off her hair in the process. He looked on in disbelief. He didn't believe it.

When Ayame realized that the man wasn't going to speak, she spoke instead. "I am at a fault too, my lord. Forgive my insolence, but I find it my duty to stand up for what I believe in, and the injustice towards the poor is something I cannot take sitting down." She looked at her feet… wasn't he going to reply? She glanced at him, only to find that he was still gawking at her hair. Hmph. Before she could draw her cloak over again, he quietly asked, "Who are you?"

Normally she would have him replied that she was Ayame, a proud resident of a fine village, and that was all he'd need to know. But something in his gaze had her rooted to the spot. There it was again, the familiarity… surely they hadn't met before.

The young duke scowled once more and looked at the wall beside him, enraged at the memory. "Forgive my impertinence… it was just that your hair reminded me of an old friend." Sure, the old friend in question, the duchess Orihime Inoue, was also his best friend from long ago, the girl he was destined to marry ever since their births in an attempt to join two powerful families… she was also the girl who mysteriously disappeared the night her family was attacked by the band of nameless revolutionaries… he closed his eyes at the painful recollection. That fateful night, he lost his mother and his best friend, all because some peasants wanted _reform_. He shoved the images to the back of his mind; this was not the time to be reminiscing.

Ironically, he realized that the very fact that they now stood in the remains of what used to be the Inoue Castle must have influenced his current train of thought. He looked around. The castle was a far cry from the grandeur and elegance it possessed nine years ago, the floors, the walls… it brought back a longing for the good days… so what was the deal with this peasant? He wondered as he looked back at her cloak-clad form. She looked fragile and inoffensive as her fingers twitched nervously. She _did_ remind him of Orihime, but only vaguely, because memories tend to grow hazy with time, and no mere portrait could capture the entirety of the human features. He finally found his voice.

"Well, I best be on my way. Sorry to have inconvenienced you, mademoiselle, I pray you have a good day." He'd forgotten that he was curious to know what she was doing here, forgotten that she was still as suspicious as any other peasant, forgotten even why he'd come here in the first place. But the look of pure confusion that flitted across her face assured him that she posed no threat. He gestured towards the door, puzzled when she looked at it in apprehension.

"I- I'm sorry, my lord. But you cannot send me out there. Not yet." She pleaded. He shifted on his feet, and gave her his trademark scowl. "And may I ask why?" this peasant girl continued to intrigue him. She looked as though she would not answer his question, when she finally exhaled loudly.

"The reason I'm here at all is because I was being pursued by three men who I am not familiar with. I was on my way to my village when they blocked my path, so I made my way through the forest and ended up here where I hid for safety." She explained. "Actually, I mistakenly believed that you were after me as well, that is why I didn't come out when you called." She added shyly.

Ichigo frowned. He was thoroughly disturbed at the thought of this woman having to run away from three mysterious men, alone and lost in a strange place. "What were they after?" he prodded, noticing the blush stain her cheeks. He'd always been a bit hard-headed, so it would not be surprising if she put her in an awkward position without meaning to. Ayame frantically searched for an exit, but the question was straight at her. She blew a raspberry. It's not like she didn't know what they'd wanted, oh she knew alright, but how could she mention her necklace to the man, he may be just as keen as they were. She couldn't risk it. She vaguely wondered how those men ever found out about her necklace, but she had more pressing issues to address.

"I… er… I don't know. I left them behind." She concluded smartly. Yes, that should do it. But she felt deflated at the man's doubtful expression. So much for that excuse. But he didn't press her further, so she was relieved. He just knitted his eyebrows in concentration. "Well in that case, we can't have you unprotected… where did you say you lived?"

Her eyed widened. She couldn't go back there yet, those men might catch on and she'd put the orphanage and the village in trouble. "My lord, I live in Camembert. But I cannot go back home yet, I might put the children in danger should the men decide to come looking for me." she begged. The duke assessed her reasons and exhaled loudly. "Then the only option is for you to come with me for a few days. Don't trouble yourself," he added when her eyes went wide, "I have a cottage near here and I am not alone. Some of my servants have accompanied me, so you shouldn't worry about being on your own." Before she could resist, he shrugged. "I'll have someone sent to your village to inform your family about your whereabouts."

Ayame had to pick up her fallen jaw, where was the arrogant noble? As she considered her options, she admitted defeat with a sigh, agreeing to his offer.

"It's not like you have many alternate options, little maid." He mused. She looked at him defiantly. "You are speaking to Ayame, Monsieur" she stated firmly, losing the societal 'my lord'. He smirked. "And you have been addressing Ichigo Kurosaki, Duke of Dumonde." He held up his head in equal defiance. She was surprised, was it not this morning that Monsieur Urahara spoke to her about the duke before her? Today was a day of surprises.

The duke held out his hand, but she refused. "I do not form an alliance with so conceited a noble" she declared as she turned around to walk away. The duke ran his dukely fingers through his tangerine hair.

Who was this maiden anyway?

* * *

I loved writing Ichigo the tease! he's just so ridiculous!

Hope you enjoy the chapter... and don't worry, Chatain is fine, he's on his way home right now!

Guest: thank you once again for your review! I'm sending in some virtual cinnamon chocolate cookies for your support, enjoy!

Have a gorgeous day, gotta go study Physics now! exciting, isn't it!

God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! I'm back! Just had my physics exam and boy… what a paper! It was good enough though, not too hard but not too easy… but my head hurts now from overload…

Back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The soft rays of the afternoon sun shone through the crevices of the planked windows, and Ayame examined every article she could find. She picked up a pink and brown vase that held nothing but a shriveled stem of what used to be a rose. Wiping the dust off with the sleeve of her long dress until she could see her faint reflection, she placed it back next to the silver figurine of a dancing lady. She shivered. It was like an entire family disappeared all of a sudden, there were sheets of paper with a few scribbles and an inked feather that lay unattended, glasses stained with drink that looked forgotten, even plates that looked as though they'd not been washed after a meal. She couldn't make any sense out of it.

She walked quietly, taking in every little bit of detail, looking for a clue as to what really happened here, all the while shrugging the feeling of déjà vu that seemed to haunt her. Who was she kidding? She'd never set foot in this place before today. But why was it that when she looked at her hazy reflection in the cracked mirror, she saw the woman in the portrait? She saw a person she's never met before.

Ayame shrugged away the confusing emotions and looked up to see if the duke had abandoned her, but was relieved upon seeing him standing before a painting by the grand fireplace. Well, it wasn't so grand anymore… but it wasn't hard to imagine what it would've been like in the days of the castle's glory. She inaudibly hurried to stand a few feet behind the duke, and looked up to the painting. A young girl, not more than six years of age, with big grey eyes and a smile as bright as the sun and a gaze as dignified as the moon looked back at her. It was an exceptionally old painting, there were a number of scars on the canvas and it was ripped at its right edge. Still, you could make out that it was a noble's daughter.

She stood there in silence, perplexed and wondering, until just when she was about to move to the next, the duke sighed. A long, sad sigh. Ayame turned to face him, his face was devoid of expression, his eyes held an unreadable emotion. Ayame inhaled. Curiosity got the best of her when she silently voiced her thoughts.

"Forgive me, my lord, but… where are we?" she waited a good while before he looked back at her, melancholy evident in his brown eyes. She wondered what grief he must have suffered when he straightened and cleared his throat.

"Well… I don't see why you don't need to know. This castle," he stretched out his arm to illustrate, "belonged to the Inoue family. It was built generations ago and was a great icon of Normandy until… until the peasant's revolt of 1784." His eyes were hooded. "Back in the day, it was known all through the land for its finery and grace, and it was the post of countless foreign settlements and extravagant balls… it was really a sight to behold." He ended, walking to the next painting.

"But your grace… will it be impertinent of me to ask what happened?" when he let his eyes focus on her nervously fidgeting fingers, she stammered, "I was just curious is all."

Count Kurosaki stared at the wall… those incessant memories. He wanted to shun them away but, the more he tried, the more they troubled him. These were stories that didn't deserve re-telling to the generations and the passer-bys. A family's legacy was one of its most important possessions, take that away and you leave an empty hole in its personified heart. This castle, he cringed, it brought back enough of those recollections, if he could have stayed away from here and remained in England it would have been better for his wellbeing but here he was again, trying as hard as ever to find the key to the puzzle, trying to find the answer to so many years worth of questions… finding himself as disappointed as the first attempt.

No. this woman shouldn't have to burden the memory… it wasn't her fault in anyway and she shouldn't be involved in so ambiguous a mystery. She didn't have to know.

"I must beg your pardon, mademoiselle… but some things are left better unsaid." He stated with finality as he made his way up the stairwell. Ayame stared at his shrinking form, until he disappeared behind a door before she frowned. What was it that deserved such secrecy? If the castle was all that was left of the family, what compelled the duke's distant attitude towards all questions that led up to its history? Truly, if it was all a result of the revolution, then Ayame's deepest sympathies were with the family that endured the pain… what was the duke trying to hide?

She thought no more of it as she explored more of this mysterious castle. It was only after she'd ventured into the great dining hall, the ballroom, even the kitchen alongside the servant's quarters, that she heard her stomach rumble. It wasn't that she'd forgotten about lunch, oh no, food was always on her mind, it was just that she was worried. In the course of a single morning, she'd managed to get chased, drop her bucket of jam, discover a forgotten story and meet a secretive duke… it was all _too_ much for one day. She prayed that Tatsuki wouldn't be too worried, she was even more bothered by the fact that her friend may have even set out to find her. Those men were still on the loose, and not even someone of Tatsuki's caliber was safe when it came to the greedy low lives. She hit her fist to her palm, assuring herself that Tatsuki _would_ be safe, and she'd be able to go back to her normal life after a few days. That's right, it would be as though nothing had changed.

_But these memories… what do they mean?_ She wondered not for the first time stepping out to the veranda. Only it wasn't a veranda, it was a sort of garden, at least that's what it probably was before the overgrowth of vines and shrubs. She carefully made her way through, thankful for the feel of the warm sun on her cold skin, welcoming the fresh air to clear all this turmoil inside her. She gasped in delight when she noticed a little make-shift bridge that went across a small, child-safe river, now collecting dirt and mud and lacking in flow. She hopped up to the bridge and leaned her arms against the sides, looking for her reflection in the murky waters. She gave a small smile.

"_Brother, can I ask you something?" the little girl asked thoughtfully. The man hummed in approval as he continued to braid her auburn hair after the mess he'd made it into._

"_Are we good people?" she looked straight into his eyes, expecting an answer. Sora smiled. "Of course we are, Hime. What makes you think otherwise?" he asked, his black hair ruffling in the breeze. "It's not that… it's just that those people living in the little villages seem to be living such harder lives, and, well…" she muttered, throwing pebbles into the water. They'd just returned from Paris, and the little girl sat huddled close to her brother in their favorite spot, their little personal stream._

_The man sighed. "I know what you mean. But you shouldn't think of it as unfortunate… nothing God does is unfortunate. If He decided that we should've been blessed with wealth, He Knows it's for our best. And if He Chose that some others would be less prosperous, He Knows it's for their own good. Everything in life has a reason, and everyone has a choice."_

"_But what about them? How can they possibly lead such hard lives and expect to be happy?" she asked, honestly concerned about their state. He patted her head and asked, "Hime, do you know for sure that they're sad?" she shook her head. "Then why is it hard to think that they're actually happy the way they are? Not everyone wants power… some people are satisfied with just the bare necessities… and everybody can choose to be happy or sad. It's your decision."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, if somebody had wealth, they could choose to be generous, or they could choose to be greedy. Likewise, if someone was poor, he could choose to be happy, or he could choose to be upset. In the end, each of us choose what we are to be, and choosing the right means choosing God… it's that simple."_

_The little girl thought for a moment and then smiled brilliantly. "Brother, I choose to be happy! And I'll help whoever needs help, just so they can be happy too!" her brother chuckled. "That's my girl."_

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, pray mademoiselle, it is getting late, and we must leave. Unless you'd prefer to spend your night at a lonely castle."

Ayame turned around suddenly. There, beside the apple tree stood the duke, his bleached hair noticeable under the sun, and a customary scowl upon his face. She blinked. What a beautiful memory… she walked back to him slowly, still dazed and unfocused.

"Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle… you seem to be lost in a reverie of sorts." Said the duke, making towards the garden's exit. Bringing her mind back to the present, she exclaimed as she noticed the man leave again. "Wait, monsieur!" she hurried after him, panting and wincing as a thorn scratched her leg. She huffed, and ran forward. She was certain he was doing this just to annoy her. Peasantry… she'll show him.

She finally made it to his side and, without a word, walked ahead of him. He merely lifted an eyebrow, and wondered aloud, "mademoiselle?" she continued forward, delaying in her reply until she turned back again, and, with an air of boldness, replied, "it is but natural that the lady is allowed to walk ahead of the gentleman. Monsieur, forgive me but, you lack the appropriate manners that govern society." She walked forward again. The duke laughed, for the first time, she noted. "But, mademoiselle Ayame, surely you will excuse me? But make haste, for we have a long way to go."

The two finally made it to the great oak doors with not more than a few words. After a great tug and a push, they were outside once again, surrounded by the dense forest around them and the weak rays of light that signaled the day nearing its end. Nervously, Ayame looked around. No men in sight, she heaved. The duke must have noticed her discomfort for he said, "Don't worry. We are but a few trees away from my horse, and soon we shall reach the cottage. Although," he continued, "musn't we inform your friend…"

"Tatsuki" she supplied.

"Yes, mademoiselle Tatsuki. In that case, we shall drop you off at the cottage, and I shall go myself up to Camembert." Ayame was skeptical. Would he really? "It is no big issue. And besides," he smiled, "society demands that a man be courteous to a maiden in distress."

Again with the 'maiden'. "Mosieur, I'll have you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I do not need your support. And you continual criticism of the less privileged is quite demeaning." She crossed her arms. This was going on for far too long.

"If you feel that strongly about it, I shall remain silent." He muttered. "Though I must say, I appreciate your enthusiasm. It isn't often that one meets someone of your background with so fierce a belief in right and wrong. I may not show it, but I do encourage your attitude. It is refreshing." He said, taking big strides. Ayame looked at him cynically. "You further me despite the fact that it is this attitude that brought about the revolution in the first place? She asked, derisive. He frowned and looked at her. "I further you because I do not believe someone of your competence would ignite a revolution. You're milder than that. I only encouraged your belief in yourself and in right and wrong… it's unfortunately lacking in modern society."

Ayame found no words, and followed the duke through the Black Forest, getting closer to fulfilling its name, as the sun sank into the horizon. What a day.

* * *

"You let her get away?" repeated Marquis Aizen Sousuke. He didn't have his customary smirk… this was usually a bad sign.

"But we do have news that may interest you, my lord." said Ulquiorra, typically unaffected.

The marquis looked unimpressed. Nine years he'd waited, and that little duchess slipped from his fingers again, what news could interest him. But Gin took his silence as a good enough reason to continue, "We saw the young duke Kurosaki, the bright haired young man… a previous friend of the duchess."

At this, Aizen looked up. He knew the duke, of course he did, he also knew that the duke was currently in his family summer lodgings in England. Or so he thought.

"Are you sure, Gin? It is the same Kurosaki Ichigo we are speaking of?" he asked, contemptuous.

"No doubt about it, that ridiculous hair of his could be spotted from the moon." sneered Grimmjow, familiar with the duke in question. "I'll bet he was on his way to the castle again… he hasn't given up."

"hmmm…" Aizen thought. The presence of the duke would indubitably prove to be an interesting twist. Especially if said duke has acquainted himself with the lost duchess. He smiled.

"That makes for an appealing development. If the duke and the duchess have already met, and I believe they have, then we'll know where to find her." He grinned. "What makes you so sure that they've met?" asked Grimmjow. "I know. Call it instinct but… I know they have."

Gin frowned. "So… do we go get her?"

Aizen relaxed back. "No... give it some time. The duke is obviously going to get the key before we do. It's easier if we just retrieve it from him then. In the meantime, keep a close eye on the Kurosaki castle… things have taken an amusing turn."

..

..

..

* * *

i wasn't so enthused about this chapter, not sure why though. I'm really stressed out... what with school and exams and college... but I'll make it through in one piece, I _know_ I will.

Thank you all who took time out to review! It really makes my day, a review is the only payment a fanfic author gets so, _merci beaucoup_!

and now... *~~drum roll~~* review replies!

**Usagi**: I'm so glad you like the chapter! At first I was worried I wasn't going to make any sense, but then I just shrugged it off and got to it! And Orihime is a bit OOC here, she never usually stands up for herself so often but, this is the Orihime I admire. And I can totally see our Orihime all fiesty and defiant when defending what she believes in! Thanks for Physics, it really _can_ be a pain in the... ahem... backside!

**Magdalena88**: oh thank you so much! And you're totally right, people do tend to act weird when trying to cover up some choked up emotion, and though Ichigo isn't the kind to use humour to cover up his anger, I can easily see him going on as a tease just to hide his frustration and sadness. Oh Ichigo-kun! And yes, I guess i did get inspired by Beauty and the Beast, I just didn't realize it! Good observation!

**teddybunny99**: hehe! I truly appreciate your.. erm.. appreciation! yeah.. this is why I need a thesaurus! But thank you for your patience, I'd enjoy any ideas or people you have in mind as regards this story! And stop it, you're making me blush!

**zodious**: there's few things I love more than a long review! So glad you like the story and so excited that you caught on about the necklace! I do agree that using 'Ayame' can be misleading... sigh... but it didn't fool you :) ! And don't worry, anytime you review, it makes me wanna break out in giggles, which is hard to explain to all the people around!

What do _you_ think is the key they keep babbling about? I'd love to know! Take care and, well, I'd love it if you review too! Really, it makes me overjoyed!

hehe so gotta go, again, and study for English... I can't wait for exams to get over!

TTFN, Ta Ta for Now! God Bless!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, I'm back! Miss me? Because I'm sure I missed you, my dear sugarplums! heehee... anyway, I'm done with exams and phew! I hope I make it to the top 5%, let's see how it turns out! but yes, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Where in the Lord's name _is_ she!?" exclaimed Tatsuki, as she paced back and forth the crowded little entry of the orphanage. It was nearing sunset already, and Ayame was nowhere to be seen. All the children sat about the room, on the steps, on the window panes… they say silently, not knowing what to say. Tatsuki exhaled impatiently.

"A bucket of jam! A bucket of jam was all she set out for and now, she's nowhere in sight!" she fumed. Earlier that day, she even set out to Beuvron-en-Auge to search for her best friend, she spoke to that man Urahara, heard that Ayame had visited to him, and that was the last he'd seen of her.

_Where was that girl!_ It wasn't a question anymore; it was a yell of frustration. The children all cringed at their hot-headed caretaker… but they were worried too. What had happened to Ayame? This wasn't uncommon of her, but it wasn't a frequent occurrence either. They'd all had their crepes with strawberries in the morning, wondering what was taking Ayame so long. After lunch, they were anxious… by dusk they were all practically breathless. Where could she be?

"Where could she be at this ungodly hour?" shouted Tatsuki. The last time she'd gotten lost, she was missing for a good day before she showed up the next afternoon drained of energy; apparently she'd taken the wrong way home and went in circles before she found an old inn and spent the night. Today couldn't have been any different, right? She's probably in an inn right now, sipping hot chocolate and mentally slapping herself for getting lost yet again. And when she returned home… there would be some serious explaining to do, along with some good-hearted thumps to the skull.

Tatsuki sighed. She should've trusted that darn intuition of hers. Even though she wasn't exactly the best example of the perfect woman, she _was_ a woman, and a woman's intuition should _never_ be ignored. She looked down at Rosalind, who was tugging at her gown. She looked frightened, poor thing.

"Tatsuki?" she whispered. "Ayame'll be home soon, won't she?" Tatsuki breathed and gave a tight smile. "Yes, she'd better be. For her sake." She replied, before taking the little girl into her arms. "It's not like this hasn't happened before. She's always made it back, hasn't she?" she rubbed noses with the girl, eliciting giggles from her small form. "Yeah. And Chatain's with her too, she's bound to come back." Added Jacques excitedly. "Yeah! She's alright!" echoed the rest. Tatsuki smiled, for real this time. Whenever things go wrong, one could always depend on childish innocence to get one through. They knew things would get better- according to children, there is never an ending except a happy one. Ad they stuck to their notions. She motioned the gathering towards their rooms, feeling hope swim through her. Ayame'll come back. These children were proof of that.

* * *

As the winds eerie melody grew louder, the young red-head drew her cloak well over her. They walked silently, and she thought she could make out the outline of a black horse feeding on the wild grass a few feet away. The duke seemed to have read her mind when he answered, "Yes, this is him. Prince. Beautiful, isn't he?" the duke approached the horse, and Ayame stared in awe at the tall, graceful creature. Upon closer inspection she realized that it was actually a sort of dark brown, the colour of expensive chocolate. She walked up to it slowly, afraid of the obvious strength that rested in those muscular legs and tough body.

"He's harmless, but be careful though. He doesn't immediately take… to… strangers… well, would you look at that?" the duke said in surprise. Not only did the horse forget that Ayame was a stranger, he was currently nuzzling her neck, and the woman chuckled in response. This was a first, Prince had never been good with strangers, and only those he'd played with before enjoyed the privilege of his nestles. He frowned. What did it mean?

Ayame, on the other hand, was trying so hard not to let her laughter be heard beyond a 15 feet radius. The intimidating creature was surprisingly very playful; he jumped about her, brought its nose to her cheek and even rubbed against her head. "You're a sweetheart, you are!" she said, as she brushed it's mane off of its long face. The horse neighed. The duke stared at the two before him, who were evidently oblivious of the fact that the horse was rightfully his, but he couldn't help by smile. The only time he'd seen Prince so playful was so long ago, and he was usually selective in his companions… it was always Ichigo's mother and father, Orihime and Sora, Ichigo and his sisters or some of their servants. Besides them, nobody else saw Prince's mischievous side, all they got was a serious, somber aristocrat's horse. But one look at the maiden and how she was currently making silly faces at said animal and you would have thought that they'd been friends for life.

The duke coughed, bringing back the attention of two very strange associates. Ayame and Prince looked at him with the same confused expression, and he wanted to rub his hand over his tired face. She seemed to have gotten the idea when she silently stepped away from the beast and shyly explained, "Forgive me, my lord. You have a lovely companion."

"Your apology is not necessary. I was more appalled by the fact that Prince hear took an instant liking towards you." He stated as he undid the rope that bound Prince to the tree. It neighed and snuggled its nose into its master's cheek, causing an embarrassing blush to lightly dust the poor duke's face. She giggled. "I guess I have a way with horses. Mine got away though," she murmured sadly, "when I was running from those men. But I'll bet it's on his way home right now!" she chipped.

The duke seemed to believe her and motioned for her to take her seat upon the beast. She looked aghast. "But my lord! Surely I couldn't ride and allow you to walk afoot! It isn't right!" the duke merely shrugged. "You're limping, mademoiselle. It wouldn't be right if I let you walk. Please, I'd appreciate your acceptance." He looked so earnest that she finally gave in. Softly, she hopped up over the horse and, before they knew it, they were making their way to their destination. The young maiden on the duke's horse, and the duke beside her on foot. She felt uneasy, but grateful, nonetheless. After a long while of silence, she decided to initiate conversation.

"I must thank you, my lord. I would've been in a fix had you not shown up at the right moment." She admitted timidly. He shook his head and replied, "Think nothing of it." And the silence continued. The duke, curiosity having overcome his will, asked a while later, "So, mademoiselle… you said you lived in Camembert?" she nodded and smiled vibrantly at the mention of home. "I live in the village orphanage with my best friend. There's so much one can learn from village life!" she said. The duke looked up abruptly. "The orphanage? Are you an orphan, then?"

She smiled sadly, and nodded. "Yes... I-I don't remember much about my parents. Tatsuki is my best friend, she and the children and the villages have been the best family one could ever ask for." The duke could see her eyes glisten. Before he could stop himself, his words flowed. "I… I do sympathize with you. When I was a young boy, I lost my mother too. I can only imagine how much harder it's been for you." He choked. Memories of that horrid night invaded his mind. He flinched. Ayame said nothing, for silence was comforting as it is. That is, until she asked about the duke's cottage, from where they proceeded on to other random themes till the both of them were at ease with each other's presence.

"Mademoiselle Ayame," he began. "May I ask about your literacy?" he meant it in good will, so she couldn't refuse him. But… she didn't have much of an answer.

"That is a question I must give an incomplete reply to, my lord. I was found as a young girl of about eight years of age, and apparently I'd already been taught the word. I could read books, though not so quickly, but I took great delight in the gift and have been reading to the children ever since. Literacy is just one of those things I am eternally grateful for… it has been a blessing indeed." The duke looked thoughtful. It was an unfinished answer, no peasant he knew was quite so fluent with the letters. He was surprised on finding out that she'd read a good deal of Shakespeare, Emmanuel, most of Voltaire's works too… that was quite an accomplishment. "I do enjoy a good bit of Shakespeare myself." supplied the duke. Ayame was absolutely elated at the common ground. "Though his English is a bit superior for my limited understanding, I find that he expresses emotions and experiences like no other!" she went on dreamily. "You're taken to far off lands, encounter evil witches, and all this between the lines of rhyming words! It's a gift, that!" the duke cleared his throat to bring the wistful girl back to France.

"But my favorite books are those you can read to children." She admitted softly. "And some day, I hope to be a famous author too, I'll write about adventure, mystery, hidden doors, enchanted forests, history, suspense… I have so many ideas I don't know _which_ one to stick with!" she explained. He stared at her for a long moment before saying, "It will be hard though. Female authors aren't a frequent sight in these times." She frowned and shook her head. "Then something's are just going to have to change." Strangely enough, she felt as if the duke silently supported her dream, and she was too shy to say anything further.

The silence lasted long. Both parties were immersed in thought, and how remarkable it was that both trains of thought were so inter-connected, half the story would have ended right here. At first Ayame wondered about her necklace, she felt her neck to see if it was still safe and was relieved upon touching the cold surface. She clutched at it. How did those men come to know of it? What was the key they kept referring to? She was certain she'd never seen them before, so why did it feel like she did? Was her necklace and those men somehow connected with her past? She looked at it. Sure, it was expensive, but it wasn't remarkable. No, that can't be it. And what were these visions that'd been haunting her since late? Was it really her brother she saw? Lord her head was hurting from all this thinking… it wasn't even taking her anywhere! She glanced at the duke, who seemed to be lost in his own reflections. What was he doing in that old castle in the first place? It was supposed to be closed down, so why was he there at the nick of time? She gasped quietly. Could it be that he was associated with those men? She looked at him again. He was scowling, but he looked more of a protector than a villain. He couldn't be with them… could he?

The duke, completely unaware of the growing apprehension in the heart of the maiden beside him, wondered about his mission here. He'd come to look for the key, just as he had every year. But he returned empty-handed, just as he had his previous attempts. He was fed up. _What was it?_ He knew it was a part of the Inoue family heirloom, but beyond that he was clueless. He was also aware of the fact that there were few others in search of it, so he just had to find it before it was too late. Orihime would have wanted that, his mother would have wanted that… but all he wanted was for them to return somehow. He sighed. This maiden reminded him of Orihime once again when she spoke about her dreams.

"_You know who an author is Ichi?" asked little Hime, riding her beautiful white horse. It wasn't surprising that the young girl already knew how to ride at the age of five. Ichigo huffed. "Of course I do. What do you think I am, a wall?" she giggled and rode faster, Ichigo followed suit on his younger Prince. "Well… I'm going to be the first girl author in the world!" she exclaimed. He looked doubtful. "Girls can't write books!" he stated matter-of-factly. The young duchess puckered her brow and stuck out her tongue. "Oh yes we can! And we write much better than grumpy old boys!" she teased, and motioned her horse to go faster. So it was a race then. _

_The two galloped gracefully through the meadow, until Ichigo crossed the marker point. "Huff…huff… huff… I win? Huff… huff… I win!" he bellowed, and hopped off his horse. Orihime came down too, smiling weakly in defeat. "You… huff… you won this time… huff… Ichigo!" she gulped in the air and fell to the grass. Ichigo sat beside her. They sat like that, one staring at cookie-shaped clouds, the other plucking out grass leaves, until he finally spoke. "So, what're you going to write about?" she beamed and sat up. "Everything! Dragons, trolls, witches, cows, flying carpets, swordfights, strawberry muffins, princesses in palaces… it'll be the bestest book ever!" she clapped her hands in glee. Ichigo smiled… then it turned to an evil smirk. "You'll bore people to tears, Hime!" he mocked. She was raged. "AWW! NO FAIR!" She thrashed and kicked and punched and chased him away, all the while yelling, "Stupid boys!" Ichigo was proud at having annoyed her so effectively… he really was getting better at this._

Strawberry muffins… the duke smiled sadly at the recollection. This peasant beside him was full of surprises. Not that he was complaining, he found her company refreshing. But the memories she ignited were bothersome... he rubbed his face. He looked at her, astonished to see her half-sleeping form drooping over the animal. He suppressed a chuckle, they were almost there anyway. Good thing too, his feet were killing him.

* * *

Ayame stretched and blinked groggily as the bright morning rays flooded the room. She wondered about the strange dream she had; the chase, the castle, the duke… it was so unusual. Almost too unusual to be a… wait a minute! Her eyelids flew open as she took in the room she was currently in. This was not the orphanage. She gasped as she stood up so fast her feet slipped under her and she fell back on the floor. _Where am I?!_ She was anxious now. In her haste, she ran up to the door just as it was opening, noticed the clueless man on the other side and screamed. Said man was shocked, to say the least, before he pushed up his spectacles and realized that the young woman had a reason to be scared… he cleared his throat.

"Pardon, mademoiselle. I'm afraid you don't remember how you got here." She looked up at him, bewildered. The kind of look one gives to a cat that just spoke. "Well… do you remember the duke?" he asked helpfully. She inhaled sharply. _So it wasn't a dream!_ Then it made sense, this was the duke's cottage. She nodded slowly and the man smiled. "Good. It seems you recall now. I am Uryu Ishida, a sort of friend of the duke. I'll be there if you need anything. The washroom is behind that door," he pointed outside the room, and breakfast will be served in a moment. Please, don't be worried. You're in safe hands." She thanked him hesitantly and he closed the door. She blinked. _It wasn't a dream?_

She made towards the washroom and sighed. It was all coming back with a vengeance, now. Ayame noticed that she didn't have a change of clothing, she washed her cloak instead since it as her poor cloak that suffered most of the journey. After the customary rituals that a woman must follow when in the wash, she entered her room once again. It was a quaint, albeit small, room, with brown carpets that covered food strong stone and wood, and cream curtains that let the rich sun's blessings flow into the room. There was a small bed, which she had make immediately due to her night's tousles, a small shelf beside a little drawer. There was a mirror and a table before it, every article of furniture was a splendid shade of chocolate brown. Yet, the room had none of that aristocratic grandeur she'd expect from a duke… maybe they missed the simplicity too.

She jumped suddenly when a knock sounded on her door, and a tall burly man with shaggy hair that covered his eyes and a simple shirt, carrying a tray entered the room. "Your breakfast, mademoiselle." He supplied. She hurried and took the tray form him, gratefulness evident in her eyes as she thanked him. "No problem." He replied and left the way he came. She stared down at the tray; a croissant, a cup of cheese with chopped tomato and parsley, an apple, two boiled eggs, and a tall glass of heavenly orange juice. She was absolutely elated! She looked around, making sure nobody was in sight, and grinned before devouring her food.

Mmmm! She thought. Everything was so fresh, so delicious! She wasn't used to such variety; in the orphanage, she'd have had an egg and some cheese. This was marvelous. She thanked God once more before taking another bite of the delicate croissant, the smell overcoming her senses. Good thing nobody was around to witness her lack of tray manners. She giggled.

Little did she know there was a pair of smiling eyes outside that little window, waiting for the unsuspecting duchess to leave the cottage doors.

..

..

..

* * *

DA DA DA DUM!

Oh yeah! So how are you all? I am so excited, we have a picnic coming up and a redbull flugtag competition! Don't worry, I'm a spectator.

My favorite part... review replies! Oh how I love you all!

**Raininglight1**: So glad you're enjoying the story! I'm in a bit of writer's block now... it's like I know what's supposed to happen but I don't understand how... Im working on it! Thanks for the review!

**Guest**: yay! You're back! And I''ve been doing a bit of thinking and yes, Orihime is a bit too OOC. I realise the reason she's my main character was because I already loved her as she is! Though she can stand up for herself... like with Ulquiorra, Ginjo... so I'll try to bring her back a little bit to that good ol Orihime chan we all know and love! Thanks for the insight!

**Abbs**: I enjoyed writing about Camembert! And I knew I was missing someone... Kenpachi! You're a genius, I know just what to use him as... *evil snicker* and you made me really happy! I love writing, I hope to write a best-seller someday! I know it's a long way there but it's worth it! and you don't know how mortified I am everytime I put in a french word... but that's what you get for writing in the french revolution. I do miss the chans and the kuns... sad!

**Magdalena88**: Dahling! so good to here from you again! Poor Ichigo... is he in for a big surprise though! thanks for the review, again! You made my day!

And sorry if I'm scaring you with my over-sugar... if anyone gets a toothache blame the examinations, but hey, a little sweet won't hurt anyone!

till the next chapter, take care! and be good lil sugarplums, okay?

God Bless all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While our young duchess feasts in the little cottage this side of the Black Forest, Ichigo Kurosaki, our duke in fitting waistcoat, is on his way to Camembert as we speak, trotting along upon his magnificent steed. He'd left the cottage soon after dawn and had meant to inform Ayame, but one look at that peacefully sleeping face and he thought better of it. She'd had a long day. So here he was, on the stone road that led to the maiden's village, not knowing what to expect.

He saw a board that read, "Welcome to Camembert! Home of the finest cheese in France!" he smiled. This must be the place. As he entered the quaint setting, he sighed as at least a dozen pairs of eyes turned to take in his dukely form in shock. Of course he wouldn't fit in, even if he'd worn a potato sack and came riding a donkey, his hair would've caused him enough trouble. He rode on steadily, ignoring the murmurs of "A noble!" and many "What's he doing here?" and quite a few "You don't think he's here for cheese… do you?" the duke paid no attention and went up to a charming old bookshop, he got off of Prince gracefully and walked through the doors.

A man wearing a straw hat and a lazy smile slowly got up from his chair and greeted him. "Bonjour! What a fine morning! _You_ sir are our first guest! Welcome to… a noble?" his eyes widened. Shunsui Kyoraku was certain there hadn't been an aristocrat in this place for the past forty years. What was going on? "Well, this is a surprise! Bonjour, my lord. What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly, his interest aroused. Nanao ran in from the other room and gasped quietly, but she soon hid all emotion as she stood beside her partner and said stiffly, "Bonjour, your grace. I am Nanao and this Shunsui. How can we assist you?" The man beside her frowned. "There you go again! Ma chérie, this is a bookshop, not the local butchers! Make the guest feel at home!" Nanao fumed. "This isn't the time." she said through gritted teeth.

Kyoraku looked back at the young duke, who was thoroughly confused now and staring back and forth between the two. "You must excuse the lady, she isn't used to such privileged guests." He explained simply. Before Ichigo could utter another word, Nanao retorted. "_My_ manners are fine, sir! This is a special occasion, his lord will expect good service!" she pointed out, giving off a murderous aura. Kyoraku smiled sympathetically and patted her head, causing her frown to grow. "Tsk tsk tsk, little mademoiselle's got a lot to learn…" he said smartly. The woman in question seethed. "How dare you!" she yelled before kicking him. He whined in fake discomfort, aggravating her more. The duke was scared now.

"I'll just come back later. Merci!" he called out to the oblivious pair, before he ran out the door. What a couple! Good thing he made it out in one piece! He was about to make towards Prince before he noticed a young man with straight blond hair and a sly smile beside a feisty girl with a sandal in one hand. There were inspecting his horse, circling it in a manner that resembled vultures. He marched up to his mount, and winced when the man whistled. Ichigo turned back slowly; painfully.

"Well lookie here! If it isn't a pretty boy in breeches! How are ya? Long time since we had any lords in this old village!" he mused as he put out his hand. Ichigo shook it, trying to show his annoyance in as well mannered a way as he could. The little girl huffed. "What's your business here exactly? We don't need no nosy nobles strutting round our home… you want to lose your head or what?" she asked, her piercing gaze directed towards the horrified duke. He cleared his throat. "Well if you must know, I am looking for the orphanage. I believe you can direct me towards it." There was a long moment of silence before the two strangers laughed. The girl smiled a maniacal grin and kicked her companion, who was currently wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hear that, Shinji? Ol' grace here wants to go to the orphanage… wait a second." She scowled, matching the duke's prominent one. "What business do you have with the orphanage? Hmm?" she glared at him, disregarding Shinji's loud snorts. The man could outshine a pig sometimes; easily.

The duke hesitated, and finally sighed, realizing there was no way out. "I have news concerning the young maiden who lives there, who goes by the name Aya-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY AYAME, YOU CREEP!" yelled Shinji immediately, his hands now strangling the bewildered duke. Forget manners. The blond man shrieked when a ducal knee met with his privacy, and he jumped away, muttering a string of curses. Hiyori kicked him once again, eliciting a yelp. "Grow up, halfnut! She was never _your_ Ayame! And you" she jabbed the sandal into Ichigo's chest, snarling. "What is this information you've got man? How come I haven't seen her all morning… did you kidnap her? Lock her up? What have you, OW!" she screamed when Shinji knocked her on the head. "Don't you even think it, Hiyori! Where's my Ayame, you filthy aristocrat!" he shouted at Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and shouted back, "She's safe, you idiot! What do you think I am! Don't go assuming shit like that!" his chest was heaving.

Shinji looked at him in confusion. "Safe? Then… who are you?" Ichigo raised his chin and pronounced, "Ichigo Kurosaki, duke of Dumonde." Hiyori threw the sandal on his face, grinning at his frustration. "Hiyori, of the 'Petite Dame' boutique. I also own a pig farm. Nice to meet you." She smirked. The duke breathed and hopped over Prince.

"Pardon, but I must be on my way. Good day to you." He nodded and made away as fast as he could at trotting speed. The man Shinji screamed from behind him, "You better bring her back! Ayame's my love, I cannot bear anythi- SHIT!" another thump to the skull. "SHE'S NOT YOUR FREIKING FIRST LOVE!"

Ichigo rode on faster, sweatdropping. This place was crazy! He looked for any sensible person he could find when he saw a woman bandaging a young girl's foot; she looked serene and experienced. Her black hair was braided in the front and she had a gentle smile. He exhaled. Maybe she could help... normally. He stopped beside her and she glanced up, her eyes widening before she smiled sweetly.

He was back on his feet when he greeted her. "Bonjour madame, I am Ichigo Kurosaki. I need your help in locating the local orphanage, I have news to deliver." he explained. The woman furrowed her brows before she nodded. "My name is Retsu Unohana, I can help you, my lord, but I'd like to know what it is that brought you here. As a resident of Camembert, it is but natural that I be concerned when one of my people is involved." she said. Ichigo sighed and replied that he'd come to inform a miss Tatsuki that Ayame was safe, and her disappearance should not cause a problem.

"I see. Might I bother you, your grace, to ask what exactly happened to our Ayame?" strangely though, it wasn't a request; it was an order. Ichigo felt powerless as he recounted the happenings of the previous day briefly. Unohana frowned in contemplation. "Well I'm glad she's unharmed and in your protection. She really is a special girl... An orphan you know." Ichigo responded in the affirmative. Madame Unohana smiled again and showed him the little house with pale yellow walls and orange trees flourishing at the gate. "That's her home. I presume you will bring her back safe and sound, my lord?" Ichigo gulped, she said it _expecting_a satisfactory reply. He commented quickly, stammering his answer. She gestured towards his horse and smiled. "You better be on your way, lord Kurosaki. Good day!"

"Y-yes, I must. G-good day." he mentally slapped himself as he headed towards the indicated building, wondering how in the world one woman squeezed out so much information with just a smile and a question. He shivered. Well at least he knew where he was headed. He passed a sort of shop where a furious woman was pulling on the hair of a helpless man. Ichigo swallowed and moved faster, cursing his luck when yet again, he was noticed. Stupid hair! So unhelpful! He turned his head and blushed profusely at the sight of the woman. She was tall and imposing, her long dark hair reaching her waist and a twisted smile on her face. Her dress was... well... she showed more skin that necessary, and her arms crossed under her chest only worsened the situation. She looked beautiful, in a dangerous sort of way. And she was looking daggers at the scowling duke.

"Where are _you_ headed to, all dressed up?" she yelled. The duke was too fed up to explain, so he settled for a quick, "The orphanage. Good day, Madame" it obviously didn't work because she soon shouted, "MADAME!? Who do you think you are, boy? Nobody calls Kukaku Shiba Madame and gets away without a scratch. Ginjo! Get that lace curtain!" the man beside her stormed up to Ichigo, ready to kill, until Prince decided to kick him back home. Ginjo screeched as he went flying back to the wall. The duke laughed and scratched his horse's head.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle, I really should be moving" he apologized hastily as he passed the shop. Kukaku smirked to herself. "Smart kid. Although that's more than I can say for you, bonehead!" she punched her brother in demonstration, ignoring his whimpered pleas. Ichigo, now completely annoyed and at his civilities' end, heaved a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the gate that led to his destination. This was Ayame's best friend, surely she was more sensible than his recent acquaintances. Yes, she was probably shy and kind, and modest and intelligent. He smiled secretly, he was glad he'd met his last yahoo. The door opened, and he soon realized he was dreadfully mistaken.

"What's your problem?" asked the young brunette angrily. She couldn't possibly be Tatsuki, could she? "Mademoiselle Tatsuki, I presume?" he voiced. She frowned. "Yes, I am her." she breathed out in what seemed like dismay and looked up once again, suddenly seeming vulnerable. "Forgive my impertinence, Monsieur. I have good reason. How may I help you?" she asked weakly. Ichigo felt truly sorry for her as he noticed the dark circles under tired eyes and the tousled hair, she apparently hadn't slept a wink last night. Under the circumstances, her anxiety was understandable. The duke's gaze softened as he spoke. "Bonsieur, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and I have good news regarding your friend, mademoiselle Ayame." Tatsuki gasped, her eyebrows rising so high they were hidden by her hair, her mouth dropped open. She stood speechless for a while, so much so that the duke was going to go on before he found his white shirt rumpled and twisted in the small fists of the maiden before him. "Pardon!?" he choked. She glared at him and spoke very slowly, making sure he'd heard every word.

"Where is she?"

The duke finally freed himself of his embarrassing situation before he frowned at her, his breathing improper. "God, is no one in this town sane? Ayame's fine, for goodness sake!" Tatsuki stared, assessing his trustworthiness before she heaved a sigh of relief. She looked up with a crooked smile. "Sorry, my lord… but can you blame me? She's like a sister to me. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning and I wake up to find Chatain, our horse, back in its stable… and no sign of Ayame. I didn't know what to do, what to say, where to go, I… I was… afraid. I was very afraid." Her voice broke at the end and she looked back down, forcing herself to get some control as she flexed her fists. The duke stood in silence, not knowing when to say, when suddenly, a small girl with beautiful blond hair came bounding to the door and measured him up with a steady gaze before she asked, "Who are you?" Tatsuki snorted and picked up the girl, rubbing her head. "This is the man who's going to get us back our Ayame, Shuno. Say hi." Shuno smiled shyly, "Hi! Are you a prince in shining armour!" she exclaimed. Tatsuki laughed sarcastically at the duke's horrified expression. "Take no notice of it, sir. It's a standing joke we have at the orphanage, that Ayame'll end up with some fancy prince in a big castle. She's a little too much of a dreamer, she is." Tatsuki frowned. "Eh, by the way, sir, who _are_ you?" the duke smiled slowly, and announced himself as Ichigo Kurosaki, duke of Dumonde.

Tatsuki's eyes widened and she chuckled to herself, shaking her head. "Well, Monsieur duke, we better get going. Goodbye Shuno, tell the others that I'm gone to get Ayame." she hugged the girl and proceeded towards the gate. The duke stood dumbfounded until he yelled, "Where are you going?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes and replied, "You're taking me to her, Monsieur duke. Don't you dare say I can't come, you won't like me when I'm angry." She rubbed her knuckles in demonstration. The duke glared in frustration and accepted defeat, as he mounted his steed. Tatsuki waved a final goodbye before climbing over Chatain, and the two left the gates with one thing on their minds.

* * *

After having washed her dishes at the sink of the cute little kitchen, Ayame bounded out the doors of the cottage, as she saw no one in sight and it was such a glorious morning. She giggled as she noticed all the smiling flowers, from blushing pink to brilliant orange and elegant purple, there were so many she hadn't seen before. It was beautiful, she was smelling the morning blossoms, tracing the busy ants on their path, humming along with the bluebirds and absolutely enjoying herself! She skipped further, picking a few daisies on her way. She turned at a tree and gasped in pleasant surprise, laying eyes on a mother deer and her adorable little fawn. They were peacefully munching on the grass below, and Ayame tried hard not making any noise. She gazed at them, they were such majestic creatures; such grace, such gentleness… it was breathtaking. The mother deer abruptly looked up and quickly motioned her child away, before bounding away herself. Ayame exhaled in frustration as she looked around and saw not a single deer in sight. She blew a raspberry. "The poor things, why am I so noisy?" she mumbled.

Just then, she heard a chuckle, and she froze.

It was a low, deep snigger, coming from the trees, and it sounded menacing. She frantically perused the area, and took in a sharp intake of air when a voice drawled out. "Well, well, well… if it isn't the runaway princess."

She turned her head at a snail's pace, recognizing that voice at an instant. It was from one of those men. Frightened eyes met grinning ones, as Gin Ichimaru walked out leisurely from between the tall pine. She stood motionless. The man smirked his typical unsettling smirk and casually approached the terrified girl. He said, "Don't worry, mademoiselle. I'm not here to hurt you… not yet." He admitted, his grin growing wider. Ayame couldn't retort; she couldn't speak. "Nobody knows I'm here, so don't look so afraid." His false concern did nothing for her nerves. He frowned and looked away. After an uncomfortable stillness, he spoke again. "You really don't remember anything, do you princess?" he asked amused. She refused to let him have the upperhand, huffed and fixed her gaze on her feet stubbornly. He grunted. "As stubborn as ever. Do you even know who you are?" he pushed. She looked up hesitantly and stuttered her response. "I-I don't need to. I'm an orphan." The man laughed, a disconcerting laugh that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. He strolled around once more, taking his time, causing her more grief, until he finally said startling words.

"You do have family, princess. That much I know." She stared in utter astonishment at the revelation. For some reason, she believed him. She knew she had family all along, but hearing him say it made her realize how real it was. She continued staring, not aware of her slack jaw and bewildered expression, when Gin looked back at her and grinned. "I'm telling you this so that I can finally get the key. The next time we meet, things won't be so pretty." With a finishing _au revoir_,he sprinted into the trees, disappearing in the thicket yet again. Ayame shivered. _What had just happened? _She browsed her surroundings and realized she didn't know the way back to the cottage.

* * *

"So that's the whole story?" Tatsuki mused. The duke had just recounted to her the entire tale, and she couldn't help but knit her eyebrows in irritation. If there were strange men after Ayame, then she was in danger. News of the necklace in her possession had spread so long back it's almost forgotten. If those men intended to get it from her, something was wrong. How did they hear about it in the first place? Only Camembert and a few others know of its existence. It didn't fit… something was up. She said nothing to the quiet man beside her.

Steadying Chatain over the wild roots, she sighed as she wondered how Ayame always managed to end up in the most unsuspecting places. This time she'd outdone herself, when she chose the black forest. The duke had explained to her about his cottage, but she hadn't expected it to be so well hidden in the coppice of the forest! It's good for the hunting, he reasoned, and she nodded incredulously. She never understood aristocrats any way.

When the a small lodge showed itself through the undergrowth, Ichigo pointed at it and stated that they were nearing their destination. Before he could finish, Tatsuki dashed towards it, and the duke had to compel to pursue her. Women! He'd never understand them! As they approached the cottage, he saw an anxious Uryu at the front. That could only mean one thing; Ayame was missing. Without a word, he bounded further into the forest and cried out her name. He repeated the motion as his panic grew; what if they'd gotten to her? She wasn't anywhere in sight! He directed Prince hastily, going this way and that, yelling out for the young maiden. The she called out.

"My lord!" Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief; she was fine. He jumped to his feet and followed her voice until he collided into her at a sharp turn. His scowl relaxed as she smiled brilliantly, thanking him generously before she stiffened. He frowned again. "Ayame? What's wrong?" Confused eyes looked back at him. "The-the men! One of them! I just saw them, I mean, I just spoke to him, no, he spoke to me! He- he said strange things, he said I have a family, he said he'll get the key! He… he- " she spluttered out. Ichigo couldn't catch on and coughed to get her attention. "Mademoiselle. Are you hurt?" she shook her head. "Good. There's someone here to meet-"

"AYAME!" yelled Tatsuki, marching up to the shocked girl and thumping her on the head, to the duke's horror. "Hey! That's not right!" he protested, but the feisty woman paid no heed to him or her friend's whimpered apologies. After a good moment of friendly bonding, she hugged Ayame, controlling her frustrating tears. Ayame, still too surprised to speak, showed her concern in a strong bear hug, one that she was well known for. They stood apart. "Tatsuki! I can't believe it! I'm so happy to see you again!" Tatsuki half-smiled, "Yeah… son't you ever do that to me again!" As the friends caught up, Uryu and the big burly man came running up to the duke, acknowledging the missing maiden.

"Uryu! Chad! What's happened?" asked the duke. Uryu, in a signature gesture pushed up his glasses on his nose and replied "Hanataro is here with urgent news. We are to return to the castle immediately."

..

..

..

* * *

Hope you're all well and good! I don't have much time, so I'll just do a quick review reply to my favorite people... my reviewers! I love every single one of you, you sugarplums!

**Raininglight1**: Many thanks for your reviews! My writer's block is kind of weird though, I guess it differs from person to person. But it's support from people like you that gets me off my tush and back on my story! *glomps*

**alice hc 8D**: omg everytime I see Orihime now, I always call her Ayame! It's kind of grown on me... hehe! Thankyou so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I'm open to any suggestions! And I try my best to stick to the accuracy, that's the catch in historical AUs... I fail! 8) Take care!

**Magdelena88**: Dahling, your compliments are making me blush! Ichigo must be feeling really guilty for how he treated Aya- oh- Orihime... boy is he in for a surprise! Heart-shaped cookies for you!

**hapezibah**: Your comment made my giggle! It really is creepy though, especially if they don;t look away... *shivers* thank you for your review!

Drive safe everyone... I can't yet! Be good little ducklings out there!

God bless!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hanataro is here with urgent news. We are to return to the castle immediately." stated Uryu Ishida. Chad nodded beside him.

The duke and his company stared at the two, each one silently pondering over the shocking revelation. Ichigo was mostly annoyed, he'd come down here all the way from England, disrupted his vacation, all in the hopes of finding more about the Inoue family secret. Now, he was to return to the castle, having found nothing of great value as of yet, after an unfinished mission. It was frustrating!

Ayame contemplated over what that would mean for her. If the duke was to return to the castle, she'd have to go back to the village, and having just encountered one of those men, she was certain that her appearance in the village would prove dangerous to the children and her people. That was a risk she wasn't willing to take, so what was she to do? It was disconcerting!

Tatsuki wondered how she'd ended up in this mess in the first place. Sure she could just trot back home and pretend as if nothing ever happened, but that would mean taking Ayame back with her and leaving her vulnerable. She wasn't confident she could protect her best friend in the village; it was too bustling and full of activity for a young woman of Ayame's caliber and history of wanderings to be considered 'safe'. Anything could happen at any time by anyone… they were trapped in a dicey situation. The duke leaving to his castle would mean they're going back to Camembert. It was exasperating!

The feather drop silence was comically interrupted by a young lad of say fourteen years, as he came bounding through the trees and stumbled through the shrubbery to land in the spotlight of the gathering. All eyes stared at the boy with straight dark hair and an embarrassed blush before he nervously stammered. "B-Bonjour, my lord!" The duke gaped at him dumbly before he shook his head with a sigh and a worn smile. "Hanataro. You do make quite the entrance. Bonjour." The boy quickly got to his feet and brushed his waistcoat and shirt before turning wide-eyed at the company before him. A young woman with fiery auburn hair and a kind smile looked at him, her hands gently clasped in front of her. She stood beside a brunette who looked the same age, but her companion seemed as though she were patiently holding her bewildered expression. Yet there was warmth in her eyes. They were obviously of the peasantry, which was apparent in their ragged and simple clothing. Hanataro smiled bashfully and bent his head in acknowledgement at the two. "Bonjour, m-mademoiselles. A pleasure to meet you." His greeting was returned with friendly ardour, before his attention returned to his master.

"So what is it that demands my immediate return to the castle, Hanataro? It better make sense for I have no wish of leaving as of yet." asked the duke. The messenger boy gulped and replied, "Sir. I understand the news may not particularly excite you, but the Marquise Rukia Kuchiki and her escort, the Viscount Renji Abarai, have requested your presence at your father's castle at the earliest." He breathed. The duke looked intently at the stumbling boy before he rubbed his face with his palm and grunted. Not the midget and the clown…" he murmured. His lack of formality was caught by the surprised ears of the two maidens, one snickered, and the other gasped.

"What do they want now?" exhaled Ichigo, annoyance evident in his tone. Hanataro twitched his fingers before responding, "They-uh- they said something about a ball-"

"And a ball is more important than the mission?" The question wasn't posed towards anybody in particular, but the boy tried to hide himself from the duke's impending wrath. Everybody at the castle knew of the young duke's temper, especially when it concerned the Marquise and Viscount in question. There was always apprehension in the air when the duke was disturbed because of something the Marquise wanted, and combine that with his grace's hatred towards balls and formal events, being within a 20 feet radius of the hot-headed aristocrat could mean that someone was going to lose a limb. The messenger boy shivered in visible fear.

Uryu Ishida interrupted the tense moment with a cough and a spectacle readjustment. "If I may intrude, my lord," he began, "Refusing the Marquise's request holds no good, as past experience teaches us, but what of our guests? Surely they are in no position to go back home, what with the recent happenings." The duke thought for a while and frowned. "There is no way we can escape this invitation? We could feign a discovery, a problem, anything!" he begged. Uryu scowled in disapproval, Chad shook his head nonchalantly. "Fine then." Ichigo huffed. "If we must, we must. But Ayame and Tatsuki cannot repair to Camembert, not yet, so I suggest they accompany us to the castle." he turned at the sound of a sharp intake of air and was met by a pair of astonished grey eyes. Ayame stared back at him in utter surprise, did she hear him right? Nobody said anything as the two silently communicated, before Tatsuki snorted and said, "Monsieur duke. Did we hear you correct? Are we to follow you to the castle?" the duke nodded, shaking himself off of the memories that just invaded his mind, before continuing.

"Here's what we'll do. The two of you will come along with us to the castle, Hanataro here will go on to the orphanage and inform them of the situation, maybe even ask Madame Unohana if she could volunteer to look after the children for the time. We'll meet with the midg- I mean, Rukia and Renji, finish whatever business they find so ridiculously necessary, we'll also do our best to track down the identity and purpose of these men that have been troubling you, and in two weeks time or so, you could return to Camembert." This spontaneous proposition took everyone by surprise. Ayame could only wonder incredulously if this was all still a dream… she was to go to a castle! But the children… "I could write a letter to Madame Unohana explaining the situation…" supplied Ayame meekly. Her best friend looked at her in contemplation. "Ayame… are you sure about this?"

"Well… Tatsi, I don't know. But his grace has been so very kind," she turned grateful eyes towards the quiet duke, "and, I don't want to put the children in trouble. This plan seems to be the best alternative, of course," she paused, looking once more at Ichigo, "with the duke's permission." Ichigo Kurosaki grunted in approval and smiled a crooked smile. "Think nothing of it. If that's settled, we must move immediately." He directed. "Mademoiselles, you may go prepare yourselves for the journey. Uryu will assist you back to the cottage. Hanataro, you must go to Camembert, ask for a Madame Unohana and hand her the letter. Come back to the castle straight after. Chad, help me with the packing. Darn that Rukia, how'd she find out I was here anyway?" …

Everybody went their respective ways, and the party began their preparation. Hanataro gulped in trepidation, unsure of what he was to expect on his journey. Uryu merely went along with the arrangements, fixing up the cottage, content with Ichigo's decision. Tatsuki washed up at the sink, surprised at where her day at taken her. And Ayame giggled in excitement, as she wrote her letter quickly, delightedly anticipating where her adventure would lead to next.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke marched the length of his sitting room, back and forth; plotting, planning, perfecting. He'd noticed Gin's absence, and he knew exactly where he was. So when the Gin Ichimaru returned, wearing that typical sly smile of his, Aizen merely smirked and greeted him.

"Hello, Gin. You were missing quite early today." The man in question grinned wider. "I was looking for the little princess. I've found her, sure enough she is in the company of that orange-haired noble, Ichigo Kurosaki. But I have news." He took his seat upon the Ottoman, a rich shade of green and marine blue that was artistically embroidered to perfection. Aizen simply shrugged and stated. "I would guess that the duke has decided to return to Kurosaki castle with Orihime, has he not?" Gin betrayed no emotion of surprise as he sniggered.

"You never fail to surprise me, Aizen."

* * *

"Is everything set? It will be a day's journey, so prepare fully." Declared Ichigo Kurosaki, as the two women walked out the cottage doors. They nodded and walked over to Chatain, when Tatsuki frowned. "We have a problem. Chatain here is a small horse, he can't take two people at one time for long…" Ayame thought and continued, "But that would mean we'd have to alternate for a while…" Uryu looked around, "Hmmm… both mine and Chad's horses are big enough, but I don't think we could work it out if we distribute. Ichigo, your horse is quite strong; maybe one of the two could accompany you." To this, both Ayame and Tatsuki laughed.

"Forgive us, your grace." chuckled Ayame. "But that's not needed. We'll be perfectly fine. This won't be the first time we've had to accommodate on 1 horse, but Chatain's a strong boy, aren't you sweetheart?" she cooed to the playful creature. "Yeah. So lead the way, duke. We'll be right behind you. A day's journey is long, so if we leave now we should reach by late evening." noted Tatsuki, fixing her dress. The duke scowled but complied. "Very well, Chad, has everything been taken?"The man, despite his imposing stature, gently handled his horse before climbing over it and replied with the simple monosyllable, "Yes."

"Then, off to Dumonde."

Ayame and Tatsuki hopped over Chatain, and, together with Chad, rode behind the duke and Uryu Ishida. They were obviously very excited. Just think, yesterday they planned to eat crepes and jam for breakfast, that itself was considered a luxury considering their state, and by tomorrow they would feast off a duke's fare! Tatsuki was more worried because she wondered if those men were really as big a danger as they made out; was Ayame really safe? She looked behind her at the positively glowing face of her best friend, who was too thrilled to let the details bother her yet, and sighed. _At least this is safe…_ The party set off. The two girls entertained themselves conversing with Chad, who very quickly proved to be a man of few words. Yet in those few words they'd managed to learn more about him, also about his friend, Uryu Ishida.

Chad, formally known as Yasutora Sado (but referred to as 'Chad', due to simplicity's sake) was an orphan of Mexican descent, to which Ayame and Tatsuki returned dumb faces. He explained that Mexico was a far country in the West, colonized by the Spanish crown. Spanish crown? They asked. _Ah, the land of olives! How beautiful! Go on._ So yes, Chad was a childhood friend of the duke; in the days of their youth, when the duke was about thirteen years of age, they'd met in a street fight. Chad and the duke helped each other get away from the peasant mob and since then, Chad lived in Kurosaki castle and worked as the stable boy. The two girls smiled in contentment.

Uryu Ishida was the son of Ryuken Ishida, the Kurosaki family doctor. He too took residence at the aforementioned castle following his father's footsteps; he also assisted in the sewing and tailoring whenever required in the castle. His relationship with the duke was rather simple: they were generally unfriendly towards the other, but essentially very close companions. When circumstance forced it on them, the two could work together in beautiful harmony… until they didn't have to, which was when the fighting would recommence. Tatsuki and Ayame didn't notice the time fly, and continued their chat as they moved towards Dumonde.

It was a long time before Chatain displayed signs of fatigue; it trotted slower, almost prodding its way, until finally it stood on the solemn path, panting and silently begging it's mistresses to relieve him of his task. They were obliged to comply with the poor animal, and both girls hopped off in a noiseless rush.  
Tatsuki rubbed its head and scratched its nose, comforting it while Ayame fetched a water sack and quenched its thirst. The company had set off a good four hours back; thus some rest was warmly welcomed by the duke and his companions. And so they followed suit, tending to their steeds and stretching their limbs as they walked about. They'd finished the Black Forest a while ago, and were now surrounded by the pleasantries of the countryside. There were lesser trees and more hedges and shrubs, stony paths and sweet aromas wafting through the air.

All these delights were being used to their full potential by our group. Chad was off in search of rabbits he thought too adorable to be resisted. Uryu engaged in examining a particular specimen of _Antirrhinum majus_; thrilled in studying the genetic deviations it exhibited. Tatsuki set about climbing a nearby apple tree, the fruits of which- hung high on the branches- blushed a delectable shade of shy red. Ayame sat beside Chatain, stroking its blond mane as she hummed to herself; sure enough it was her morning song. And the duke leaned casually against his Prince, calculating how much farther Dumonde would be, smirking guiltily as he envisioned a befuddled Hanataro finding his way through Camembert. Unintentionally, his eyes trailed to land on the cloaked head of the humming maiden.

Ayame fidgeted with her necklace, before she unclasped it and brought the pendant for closer scrutiny. There was nothing she hadn't already discovered; it was just as it'd always been, even the minute indentations on the back of the ivory were the same as ever. Yet, this one piece of jewelry was the reason she was on her way to a duke's castle! She slowly lost herself in pleasant daydreams of a family; of Sora; all living in a great mansion... She giggled; it was too perfect to be reachable! _Well, if dreams are the only way, then I might as well-_

"Mademoiselle?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed, and stood up in a flurry. In her rush, she dropped her necklace accidently and found herself staring into the confused face of Ichigo Kurosaki. Before either could utter an apology, Ayame went back down in search of her necklace, frantically perusing the ground, rummaging through the rocks and the bushes, on the verge of tears before the duke held up the necklace to her distressed face.

"Is this what you are looking for?" asked the duke, his gaze softening at the tears welled in her eyes. She positively beamed as she grabbed the locket from the ducal hand and examined it for damage. No, it was perfect. Ichigo was left staring at her thoroughly perplexed until she finally looked up slowly, embarrassed yet grateful, and thanked him. "It seems the only thing I can do is thank you, my lord. I am obliged to you for your help, this locket is very important to me." She explained. When he silently asked if he could see it, she handed it over to him gingerly. Initially, he was shocked that something so clearly valuable was in the hands of a peasant! It was evidently flawless ivory, intricately carved to the shape of the sun, and a miniscule topaz stone of the most brilliant yellow was fixed elegantly in the center. There were words carved on the ivory; "_le soleil se lèvera à nouveau"._ On the back of it, minute indentations made a pretty complex pattern, and the entire pendant hung from a silver chain that looked like fine-spun silk. He looked up in wonderment.

"This…. belongs to you?" he was surprised when she nodded her head. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking. I don't really know how I got it; it was one of the few things I was found with as an orphan girl wandering the bustling streets. I-I've always had it ever since before I can remember." She said as she played with her fingers. The duke returned it to her and cautioned, "You'd better be careful with that. Something that expensive could easily put you in danger, Ayame." she visibly winced, and when asked why, she replied in a censured tone.

"My lord…. Those men, the ones that had me end up in the castle yesterday… well…"

"Well?" he pressed.

"I- I don't know how they found out, but, apparently they knew of its existence. They'd mentioned it, and… oh I really don't understand. I'd never seen them before in my life!" she heaved. The duke frowned. "Don't fret, mademoiselle. But, you do realize, you don't remember much of your life before you were found as an orphan. Surely it has to be a previous acquaintance then… this does make things more complicated." The duke pondered for a while. Ayame couldn't help herself and, overcome with curiosity, she questioned.

"My lord… forgive my audacity but, I've been very keen on knowing what it was that brought you to the castle unexpectedly. I may be wrong but it seems as though it was otherwise unoccupied." She waited patiently for an answer. The duke sighed in defeat; his purpose hadn't escaped her scrutiny. Although he'd have to hand it to her, she was more observant than he'd given her credit for. But the honesty that echoed in her gaze was comforting; he knew he'd have nothing to worry about.

"Mademoiselle," he began. "Since you are to spend your time with us for the next few weeks, I might as well clear my name and actions before you can accuse me. Though I must ask that you keep this matter private. My household knows this story but, it is not one that I can allow to spread among the general public. It concerns the Inoue family… do you remember?"

She nodded earnestly, her inquisitiveness aroused.

"Well then… it all began eight years ago. The Inoue's and the Kurosaki family were two very close aristocratic powers in the pre-revolutionary days. Our families were associated for generations, and my generation was the strongest bond we'd created. They had a daughter who… she was my best friend. We were destined to marry since before our birth, in order to join our families and the duchies. We grew up together quite happily, unbeknownst to the growing unrest in our area. Until finally it happened." Ichigo closed his eyes as the memories came alive.

"It was a glorious night. There was a grand party at the Inoue castle, the one you'd been to yesterday, and everyone was celebrating in the name of the recent accomplishments of Duke Inoue." He began.

"_Hime!" he yelled, as he chased after the frustrating girl. He was promised cake, and technically, he'd already won the game! So why did she have to go squirming out of Sora's grip and running away again? It was infuriating! If girls couldn't play by the rules then they might as well not play at all! He called out for her again. Her amused laughter float through the ball room as she yelled back, "Can't catch me!" Little Ichigo punched his palm in annoyance. There was one place where she __**loved**__ to hide. He smiled slyly, making his way to the long table on the side. "Excuse me! Sorry about that! Pardon me!" he squeezing through the angry crowd of glittering nobility._

_He crawled up to the table, and went under. AHA! There, at the far eastern end, lay an Auburn head ducking so as to avoid getting noticed. He smirked and went on all fours, careful to avoid being heard. Slowly, he tapped her shoulder and whispered, BOO!_

"_AAH!" she screamed and toppled over, still under the table. Ichigo enjoyed a good belly laugh, wiping the tears away as Orihime frowned and crossed her arms before she weakly smiled. "Okay Ichi, you win." She admitted. He puffed out his chest in victory. "Did you think otherwise? Now then, where's my cake?"_

_Before he got a reply, there was a deafening crash and screams erupted from the audience at the ballroom. The music stopped abruptly, and all were running about wildly; crying and making a commotion. The hearts of the two skipped a beat simultaneously. They looked at each other in plain fear and peeped under the cloth to see what had happened._

_Fire! The ballroom was in fire! The great chandelier that was suspended over the center of the room had come crashing down, and now there was a mess of gold, glass and fire all across the dance floor. People were in caught in utter turmoil! The children scampered from under the table and looked around desperately for their family. They sprinted through the mess, each one yelling for help. Outside, there was even greater chaos. Angry men and women, holding flame torches and shouting at the top of their voices were surrounding the castle, they were trying to break through the tall French windows, the main door was currently being banged and pounded, the fire was spreading at an alarming rate… what was going on?!_

"_Orihime! Ichigo!" gasped Sora, hugging his sister and Ichigo intently. Not wasting a single minute, he carried the two and darted towards a nearby room, where Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo's mother, stood in trepidation until she saw her son. She flew to him and wrapped her arms around the children as she breathed in relief, quickly informing them that they had to leave the castle._

"_Where's Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo inquired after his sisters hastily. "They're with your father, he's already on his way out." She turned towards Sora. "Your parents have left too, we must move now." With a quick nod, Ichigo soon found himself being dragged through the mess and over a window. Sora and Orihime followed suit. They four pushed through the crowd and landed in the courtyard, but just when it seemed as though the worst was over, a group of fuming rebels rushed between them. Sora and Orihime were shoved to the ground, and a man with a messy beard and a dagger stabbed Sora to everyone's horror. Orihime cried in shock, begging him to stay with her, and Ichigo aghast at what just happened, raced towards the dying man. _

"_ICHIGO!" he froze when he heard his mother's shriek. Heart beating too fast, he slowly looked back, hoping he wasn't late, when his eyes widened and his mind stopped working as he saw his mother crumple to the dirt, her gown bloodied and torn. "MOTHER!" he wailed as he dashed to her side, whimpering and weeping, pleading her to be alright. But she never replied; her soft hand slipped from his grip and fell lifelessly beside her. He was too shocked to believe it. Too shocked to realize he'd been whisked away by his father in all that pandemonium, too shocked to realize he'd left Orihime behind… _

_It was a terrible night! But morning was no better, and as the little boy searched for his best friend, he found no trace of her. Nothing. She was gone. His mother was gone. His friends…. His people…. An entire history was burnt to the ground! He cried miserably that night. So much so that he spent all his tears, never to cry again for eight years… yet the memories haunted him. _

He paused for a moment. He couldn't even bring himself to say Orihime's name, or anyone else's for that matter. Even his mother… he clenched his fists at the images of her beautiful face that streaked through his mind. A small hand was placed on his arm, and he looked up to the sympathetic smile of the little maiden before him. She said nothing, she only smiled in understanding; truly saddened at the tale she'd just heard. Who'd have thought that the duke suffered so much? She mentally chided herself for all the times she thought disrespectfully of the aristocracy…. when her own people were enough of a reason for such sorrow. A tear rolled down her cheek. In the end, we were all just people, weren't we? All this fighting, the hatred… it was just a huge misunderstanding between brothers. Mothers, brothers… family was being ripped apart. This revolution was dicing the hearts of so many… she breathed.

"Mademoiselle, I… I thank you for compassion, but, the story doesn't end there."

..

..

..

* * *

Phew! What a chapter! I enjoyed writing this bit, frankly because I now know exactly what happened the night of the revolt! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did, I made it an extra long chapter just for you! Also, a big secret in this story has been revealed! That's one mystery less!

I do appreciate every single review I receive! Even if it's just a 'Thanks", it makes me so happy I can barely contain myself! Please, do review! Tell me anything you want or need to see or change in this story, I can be open-minded!

*ta ta ta daa!* REVIEW REPLIES!

**Magdalena88**: I love hearing from you! I just couldn't help it, Ichigo and Tatsuki have such a good relationship... it's hard NOT to write them as I did! Take care! If I could meet you, I'd choke you in a bear hug! teehee!

**hapezibah**: I was wondering how that happened too... apparently nobody was in the cottage, so that would mean Uryu was out studying _Rosa scentofolia_ or something... yes, I fail! Good observation though!

**Raininglight1**: Yay! So happy to hear from you again! And I totally agree, Tatsuki plus Ichigo equals a whole room of fun! They are just too hilarious together! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter... I did! Hope to hear more from you!

**zodious**: gosh I was practically dancing when I read your review! Yep, Tatsuki can be so pushy...which is why I love her! hehe... I can understand how annoying all the suspense is, you're one of the main reasons I decided to reveal a bit of the secret in this chapter, in the next there will be more! Thanks so much, and by the way... what does your pen name mean? Just a thought! Lots of love and cookies!

** 16**: This story does have a lot in common with Anastasia, I guess she was my silent inspiration! But I do find it hard not to compare Orihime and Anastasia... they look so similiar! Personality wise they-re a little different though! But I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, you have any suggestions, I'm all ears! Hope I see more of you!

there! I was supposed to get them to the Kurosaki castle in this chapter, but fate has other ideas! Thank you all who follow, favorite and especially review! Take care of yourselves, my dear sugarplums!

God bless!


	10. Chapter 10

Suffering form writing block... I feel a bit dull. I do hope you all enjoy this chapter! I promise, more secrets revealed in the next!

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"The story doesn't end there." Ayame nodded eagerly for him to proceed. There was more?

"Later, I found that the reason for the peasant's revolt was because of a hidden treasure they believed that the Inoue family was hoarding. They thought it unfair that nobility was allowed such luxury. The only problem was, the treasure was never found. Many have searched for it, all to no avail. People have stopped believing in it, but I have reason to think that they were right. And so I return every year to the Inoue castle, in pursuit of the missing fortune. I have found a few clues, but no treasure as such." he paused, and Ayame could only stare slack jawed.

"Hence it is imperative that this business be kept secret. It would've been their last wish that their family heirloom be protected from those with ill intent. I really do want to find it, I know I will." ended the duke, determination sparkled in his eyes.

Ayame gazed at him wide-eyed. Hidden treasure. Secret hoardings? Family fortune? It sounded like something out of a storybook! What did it mean that her life had taken in such an interesting turn? She could not find her voice, and hoped to convey her fervour through her eyes.

The duke cleared his throat and straightened while Ayame clasped her necklace back. The two stood silently before the young woman stuck up her chin and gave a gleaming smile. "My lord, allow me to assist you in your search. I promise I will do whatever it takes to find that treasure." With his questioning gaze, she replied softly, "I-I feel indebted towards the family, on behalf of my people... It's the least I can do." Ichigo assessed her sincerity and smirked. "And I shall help you find those men who've caused you much distress."

"Thank you, my lord." she smiled.

"You're welcome, little maid." he grinned at her frown.

"Hey! I got some apples! Who wants them?" announced Tatsuki, carrying a sack full of the ripest red apples. She nonchalantly tossed a few to Chatain, Prince and the other animals. She paused at the flustered duo, shrugged, and handed them both a good red fruit each. Uryu and Chad arrived a while later, and in a quarter of an hour, the party was ready to set off once more. That is until Chatain proved difficult with two mistresses to carry.

"If Ayame and I ride the duke's horse and the duke ours, we could easily manage getting there without trouble." suggested Tatsuki simply. She hadn't realized that asking a duke to ride another's animal was equivalent to an insult. _Oh Tatsi! Outspoken, honest _Tatsi! Ayame shook her head in sympathy. Of course the duke wouldn't allow it; the shocked expressions on Chad and Uryu's face were self explanatory in the fact that the duke would reject the proposal.

"Alright, then." agreed the duke unexpectedly, and to the amazement of those watching, casually walked up to the chestnut coloured horse and mounted up. Ayame, after picking up her jaw from the ground, scampered after Tatsuki to Prince. The tall horse stared down at her and muzzled her neck, eliciting a giggle from the still surprised girl. She quickly climbed on top of it, stammered her thanks, and set off behind the noble and his companions in pure wonderment.

The journey carried on without event. The party promoted slowly yet steadily, and was expected to reach the duke's castle late in the evening. Uryu was calmly reading a book on political reforms as he rode his animal, Chad prodded firmly beside Ichigo conversing with him occasionally, and Ayame sat in uncommon silence a good while before she finally built up the courage to confide her conflicting thoughts in her best friend, who sat behind her, plainly admiring the countryside. She recounted what she'd heard from the duke, breathless and impatient, without letting Tatsuki interject with even a "No way!" or a "My goodness!" through the entire monologue. Finally, she left a gaping girl in the otherwise collected Tatsuki's place, and waited unwearyingly until Tatsuki spoke.

"Good lord… I- I would never had imagined that he'd suffered so much. Goodness! And to think I put him down as another lowly aristocrat." Ayame frowned in shame. "But… this treasure… do you think it's real?" Ayame sighed and replied, "I don't know Tatsi… but the duke seems to believe so. It… it doesn't make sense. Somehow I-" she paused. Tatsuki scowled.

"Somehow you what?" she pressed. If something was bothering the girl, she had to know. And this had nothing to do with the duke.

"Tatsi… I… You might think me crazy but…" she cringed in discomfort. "What, Ayame?" she was on the verge of losing her tolerance.

"Tatsuki." She said, after a moment's contemplation. "When the duke spoke of the ball… I couldn't help but think that I was a part of it." She said meekly. The stunned brunette didn't reply. "I don't know, I-I, when his grace described the event, I could slowly see it, almost as though it were a hazy memory. I could see the glittering lights, the dancing… I saw the fire… I saw how it ate up the draperies that covered the tall windows… There were people screaming, crying, yelling… there were dark trees… I could see so vividly everything, just as the duke described it, but more clearly. I- I can't remember much after the trees…"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Well it would make sense. You know you're of noble birth, right?" Ayame nodded weakly. "So if you were at a ball in your recollections it would make sense. That's… well that's another secret to your past. But, what more can you remember, Ayame?" Tatsuki was now listening attentively. This was shocking revelation! It was all perfectly plausible; if Ayame was a survivor at this ball, then on the night of the tragedy, she must have gotten hit or something, dwindled her way through the forest, and ended up a little way away from Camembert. Eight years ago… Eight years ago she was found on the stone road that led through the Black forest! That means… she really was a noble at the Inoue castle that night!

"I… I don't remember much. I faintly recall a tall man in the midst of all that, a tall man with dark hair… I think… well I think he was my father, or my brother." She tried to focus as hard as she could.

"Sora? What else?"

"Oh… nothing of importance. But, Tatsuki… you really think I was present on that horrid night?" she shivered as the memories returned. "Yes! Oh good lord yes, Ayame! Don't you see? The duke could probably help you! He might know of the survivors of that evening… he might know your family! Oh Ayame! I don't believe it!" she was so elated she could barely contain herself. The other men turned back to look at the two young ladies doubtfully, before shrugging and turning back to their work. Tatsuki chuckled and grinned. "This adventure is turning out better than I'd expected."

But Ayame scowled in uneasiness… somehow… something didn't feel right. She abruptly recalled a muddled image of a man with brown hair and smiling eyes, and whatever way she looked at it, she couldn't help but worry. What did it all mean?

* * *

"Are we there yet?" drawled Tatsuki, stifling her yawn in the process. It was a little while past dusk, and was becoming increasingly difficult to make their way through the gradually darkening path. "Almost, mademoiselle." Replied Uryu, as he pushed his spectacles over the bridge of his nose. "In a half hour more, we should reach the castle."

They'd already arrived at Dumonde. It was a relatively quiet and solemn land, decorated by fruit trees and stony hedges. The group had earlier passed a small town of sorts; but it seemed to lack the regular boisterous activity so usually attractive to travelling folk. It was silent and plainly uneventful. People walked about easily, carrying pails of water and loafs of bread, mothers tended to their children, farmers to their hens… everyone seemed to be blissfully unaware of the revolution going across the rest of France. Although it reminded one of Camembert, the two places contrasted quite sharply. Camembert for one knew of the struggles in France, but her people strengthened their bonds just so that they could come out of it all even stronger than before. This town, it was almost as though they didn't bother about the outside world; barely a few of them even stared at the moving party, though everyone acknowledged the duke. It was eerily peaceful, yet slightly disconcerting all the same. When asked, Uryu simply replied to Ayame's question by saying, "No, we've not yet arrived. This town is merely an example of one which has gained its freedom from aristocratic rule; yet they show no development due to lack of leadership among them. It used to be part of the duchy."

But now they'd arrived at Dumonde, and frankly, it was rather pleasant. There was the delicious smell of oranges, faint, yet refreshing, that floated gently in the air. The road they were currently on was a good old fashioned sandy one, and the glorious orange hue that the clouds were painted with by setting sun was a marvelous sight. Ayame and Tatsuki noticed that the road was getting narrower, the trees more numbered, and soon enough, the dim outline of a shadowed castle came into view. They were excited! Suddenly, it wasn't all just a dream; the castle was really there! Ayame looked back at her friend gleefully, anticipation written plainly across her face. Chad pointed out to them that what they were seeing belonged to the duke's father, the Kurosaki castle, and as they neared it, they saw it was of a lovely faded brown shade, and it had tall spires and trees all around it. It was set against a picturesque scene, what with the mountains that adorned the distant lands and the glistening moon that smiled above one of its towers. It was breathtaking. Ichigo looked back, only to smile at the look of childlike wonder on the faces of the two young maidens. He cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him.

"So here we are. Kurosaki castle. It's a little past dinner time, so you can help yourselves. I'll arrange your rooms for you." Just as he finished, they'd arrived at the gates of the towering structure, and made their way through. They were hardly off their horses when a man threw the doors open and greeted the duke.

"Bonsoir, my lord. Bonsoir Ishida, Chad." The young girls couldn't help but giggle at the slight;e overdramatized way he'd said it.

"Likewise, Keigo. And you can cut the formalities, they don't suit you." Replied the duke simply. Tatsuki snorted and Ayame tried hard to suppress her chuckle. Keigo Asano walked up to the horses and frowned in theatrical displeasure. "You come home after a long journey only to smite me more! How cruel, Ichigo! How very cruel of you!" he paused at the sight of two very feminine figures.

"Hello? Do we have guests?"

Before either of them could reply, Uryu supplied in. "Yes. They will be with us for an indefinite period. They are expected to be well taken care of." Keigo gaped at them; one was a brunette with an arrogant smirk and a confident aura, while the other was a gleaming maiden who wore her cloak over her head and played with her fingers. She was the first to speak. "Ayame, monsieur. Please to meet you!" she chirped. Keigo just stared, they hadn't had many female guests, and he was a fool for a pretty face. Before he could stammer his introduction, he cringed as the brunette yelled "Oi! I'm Tatsuki. And I suggest you be on your way." She expected to see a scared little man but was shocked when he practically jumped to the skies and clapped his hands in hilarity.

"Oh! How wonderful! Ichigo, you dog, you never told me you had such appealing lady frie- OW" he screamed as a ducal foot landed in his face. "Keigo. Let me make it clear. They're acquaintances. They need our help. They are to stay here without disturbance. Understand?" Keigo held his face in grimace. "Such an uptight bother! Alright, _my lord, _whatever you say." He accompanied Chad to the stables as he took away the horses.

"Is that always how he treats the duke?" asked Ayame in confusion. Uryu scowled. "Yes. The two have a very… exasperating friendship. You'll have to bear with Monsieur Asano, he has a good heart, albeit a strange way of showing it."

"I like him!" commented Ayame happily. "Well I don't." added Tatsuki, as she followed the duke through the doors of the castle, Ayame scampered behind her.

"Bonsoir, everyone. We're back." greeted Ichigo nonchalantly. The young women squeezed through and gasped as each took in the view of the castle before them. Ayame, although having explored the Inoue castle previously, was as astonished as ever at the display of simple yet elegant refinement all around her. There were sparkling chandeliers adorning the high roof, intricately designed tiles below them, family portraits all along the walls, heavy curtains partially covering the long windows… it was a stunning display. As the men made their way about the room, Tatsuki and Ayame stood at the door, gawking at the luxurious yet down to earth arrangement of the entire room. The hadn't noticed a girl walk up to them and timidly greet them.

"Huh? Oh… Hello there! Sorry about that!" Ayame and Tatsuki both scratched their heads in embarrassment. A young brunette with a pleasant smile and her hair tied up in a bun looked up at them sweetly. "Oh don't worry about it, mademoiselles! My name is Momo Hinamori. His grace has already explained your situation. I'm so excited to have you here! Please, if you need anything, just ask for me!" she said so sincerely.

"Oh thank you! This is Tatsuki Arisawa, and I am Ayame. So happy to meet you, Hinamori!" the little girl shrugged and replied, "Please. Call me Momo. This… oh Toshiro, stop being such a fuss… this is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's pleased to meet you too!"

A young lad with silvery hair and lovely turquoise blue eyes glanced at them with a small frown. He nodded at them, greeted them, and went on his way. "Don't mind him, mademoiselles. He's like that around everybody! But he's a genius, that Toshiro! He's the one in charge of all the servants in this house, as well as the duke's financial occupations. But come! We must show you around! This is the kitchen," she took them to a large room, which very obviously declared its purpose from the long table, the oven, knives, fruits and bread, storeroom, and the chef, that was currently cutting carrots. He turned at the sound of visitors.

"Shuuhei Hisagi is our cook, and what an excellent one too! Shuuhei, these are Ayame and Tatsuki, they're to be our guests for a few weeks." The tall dark haired man smiled and welcomed them in. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, mademoiselles." There was a big pot of stew over the fire, and a delectable aroma wafted through the kitchen. "Mmmm! It smells absolutely mouth-watering! Thank you!" chipped Ayame, Tatsuki agreed.

"Next we have, oh here comes Ikkaku and Yumichika! You two, these are the guests the duke told us about!" A bald headed guy carrying a stick accompanied an elegantly dressed man with straight black hair. The first, apparently Ikkaku, grunted his greetings while the second looked at them, smiled and was more welcoming. "Bonsoir, mademoiselles. I am Yumichika. Beauty is an art I strive to perfect amidst the sad conditions of this… building." He shook his head sadly, to which Ayame frowned. "But the castle is marvelous! You've done a marvelous job, monsieur!" he grinned and thanked her, complimenting her as "a vision of pure beauty' and stuttered when he saw Tatsuki's fist. "As you were!" he said, and tugged on Ikkaku's sleeve as they hastened away.

"There's the ballroom, which we hardly ever use due to the current condition France has found herself in, and there's the dining room. And well, dinner is served." She barely finished her sentence when the two ran to their seats and stared at the food. There was steaming vegetable soup, a good slice of hard bread, orange seasoned fish, fruits and much more! Good lord! This was too good to be true! So they helped themselves to the array before them, inviting Momo who pleasantly refused, and finally leaned back in their mahogany chairs, thoroughly satisfied.

They were later shown to their room, and after having thanked their guide for a delightful experience, closed the door and shrieked in excitement. "Tatsi! This is going to be amazing!" Ayame cried as she jumped up and down. Her companion whistled in agreement, chuckling as she saw the display of clothes that were lined in the cupboard. "And monsieur duke hasn't left out anything. Look!" she took out a pretty blue nightgown and went to the artistically carved mirror. "Perfect!" Ayame giggled as she in turn chose a sweet pink nightgown, and she twirled about the room. "I feel like a princess!" she exclaimed. "And I feel like a road! I'm going in for a quick wash… see you soon!"

And so the two girls prepared themselves for bed, each one having the most pleasant dreams that peaceful night. The duke couldn't sleep so well, he had recurring nightmares of trees, fire, and bloodshed. He wondered what that clue he'd found at the castle meant, doubtless it was connected to the treasure! While the duke was having a rough night, the two maidens slept like babies; unbeknownst to the world around them and the plot against them that was currently being devised by a familiar Marquis Aizen Sousuke… what was that man up to?

* * *

Et voila! Oh dear, you don't know how awkward I feel whenever I have persons with very japanese names speaking in French... it's so inconsistent! And another thing, Dumonde is not real. I made it up, forgive me for yet another authorial inconsistency... :(

But I hope I shed some light on the noble's point of view of this whole revolution. It was hard for them too, especially the good hearted ones... alas, tis a shame that fighting solves our problems in these instances...

But on another note, you all are amazing! Really, it made me positively ecstatic to get more readers and more reviews! I hope this story is making sense, I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's going to be quite fun!

And the moment I've been waiting for...*drum roll* REVIEW REPLIES!

**Raininglight1**: I can't wait for him to find out too! It's like I know what's going to happen, but not how. So everytime I continue the chapter, I'm excited too! Thank you so much for y our continued support! *sniff* :) it means so much to me! Lots of love and virtual apple pie! (do you like apple pie? I know I do!) I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter! Take care of yourself! :D

**zodious**: I really don't know what to say... I was so grateful when I read your review! I know I always enjoy them but WOAH! You have outdone yourself! Hehe sorry about the whole suspense thing, but it's all part of the plan... I'm almost as conniving as Aizen! ALMOST! And goodness I'm 17 too! That makes us like... I don't know... 17! Yeah I'm goofy like that! And zodious does not sound like a guy name, come to think of it I felt it was most definitely a girl; the confident outspoken kind!so what was your book about? And I'm so glad I broke down those barriers! Teehee you can't blame me for enjoying a fabulous review! Love to hear more from you!

**erica** **. phoenix16**: I love dramatic irony too! And it was too hilarious writing Ichigo all sad that he lost his best friend and all, when she was right there in front of him! Don't get me wrong, I would never mock something like that! I think it's rather sweet! Thank you for your review, dahling :) ! I'd love to hear more from you!

**Guests**: I really wish I had a better way of referring to you but thank you sincerely! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And also that you took time to review! *grins* You all are too good!

**Magdalena88**: Ah it's so wonderful to hear from you again! I was wondering where you were and practically skipped when I saw that you reviewed! Although I'm finding it hard to update so frequently... I have a lot to prepare for and I can't let anything come in the way :/... what do you prefer, a short chapter more frequently or a long one less frequently? Anyway, take care and thank you once more! You really can make a girl smile! :D

**Devil's-Butterfly-**Maid: Woah! Does your name have something to do with hell butterflies? I love butterflies (hehe) and thank you ever so much for taking the time to review! So glad you enjoyed that chapter! Yay! I love Shinji too, frankly the man is comical! I'd love to see more of you!

**hapezibah**: Aww! That's so sweet of you! I really do hope this story makes a mark, it's special to me! I used to say it as a bed time story to my sister and trust me, there were so many versions of it! Do stay around, I enjoy hearing from you!

So gotta go quickly! And pray for the victims of Hurricane Sandy... they need all the help they can get! Hope you all are doing well, I'll see you soon!

Hugs and cookies

God bless!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't think the previous chapter got as enthusiastic a reception as I deemed… … but here's an all new addition! I had fun with this, hope you all enjoy it!

Love you all, my dear sugarplums!

**Chapter 11**

As the bright rays of the morning sun streaked through the yellow curtains, Ayame stretched and blinked in surprise when she realized she was waking up in an unfamiliar room. She sat up straight, gawking at the finery all about her, when she abruptly realized that she and Tatsuki were at the duke's castle. _That's right! _She beamed as the events of the previous day all came back to her in a rush.

Beside her, Tatsuki lay blissfully asleep, immune to the sun's brightness invading the privacy. Ayame, in a flurry of excited anticipation, hopped out of bed and ran to the wardrobe. She quickly picked out a pretty green gown that had frills and simple work, and sprinted for the washroom. In a half hour, she was washed and glowing, and reentered just when a drowsy Tatsuki lazily opened her eyes.

"Bonjour, Tatsi! Quickly now, we cannot be languid guests in the face of such hospitality! I'm on my way to the kitchen… I'll see if there's something I can do! Hurry down!" she waved goodbye, before a single word passed through her friend's stunned lips.

As she walked down the great stairway, Ayame regarded the castle with a more astonished eye than that of the previous night; in daylight the place was even more breathtaking! But her stomach's protests allowed her no time to gape at the exquisiteness surrounding her; breakfast was of higher value now! Yay! Her favorite part of the day! Then was the midmorning snack, then lunch, then-

"Oui, mademoiselle! Bonjour! A beautiful morning is it not?" asked Yumichika, startling her out of her musings. She nodded energetically, displaying childlike enjoyment that was always so loved by all who knew her. "Oui, monsieur! Have you had you breakfast?"

"No, we were on our way to the kitchen right now. Shall we?" Ayame giggled as she accompanied a scowling Ikkaku and a well-dressed Yumichika to their destination. As they walked through the doors, they were shocked as a flying piece of meat landed slap on the wall beside them. Ayame stared stupidly at the scene before her.

"W-What did you do that for!? I only asked you to chop them into smaller pieces the next time!" stammered a frightened Shuuhei. The cook was currently hiding his face behind a large pan.

"Shut up! I don't need no fancy cook to tell me how to handle my meat!" yelled a large, imposing man. His hair stood in stiff spikes and he wore an eye-patch over one eye. The large knife in his hand completed the look of destruction that he was so successfully sending out.

"Now now Kenpatchi… there's no need to get all flustered up." cautioned Momo.

"Kenpachi. Stop that infernal racket." commanded Toshiro, walking through the doors. A little girl with bright pink hair and a bubbly smile suddenly appeared on the big man's shoulder, and she laughed heartily before patting Kenpachi on the head. "Playtime's over, Kenny! You had your fun!" she paused at the sight of the auburn-haired newcomer, and pointed at Ayame.

"You're pretty! Who're you?" in a flash, she was on the ground and in front of the bewildered girl. Ayame smiled.

"Hello! I'm Ayame. Pleased to meet-"

"Why didn't you say so? I heard about you! Kenny, she's the duke's friend!" before the maiden could protest, the girl ran back to her former position and stared. "My name's Yachiru. And this is Kenny! We're the local butchers!" she announced gleefully.

"And meat isn't the only thing we'll be chopping soon!" Kenpachi glared as Shuuhei Hisagi gulped in apprehension. Momo clapped her hands. "Okay, everyone! Breakfast time! Uryu and Chad will be down soon. We can get started. As the crowd took their places at the table, Ayame felt her mouth water at the sight of pure beauty before her! Croissants, cheese, apples, oranges, tea, baguette, jam, butter… oh good Lord! She practically attacked her plate of food, and the crowd laughed. Although embarrassed, she smiled warmly and felt completely at home with her new friends.

A while later, Tatsuki joined them, followed by Uryu and Chad. When everyone was finished and satisfied, Ayame walked to Momo and asked if there was anything she could help with.

"But, Ayame! You are a guest! You shouldn't worry about not doing anything, you don't have to!" she explained. "But it isn't fair. Tatsuki and I are still common peasants. We cannot live as guests because we'd be indebted to the duke. There must be something we can do!" she pleaded. Momo thought for a bit and sighed. "If you insist, you can help me with the housework. The library needed some dusting today…"

"Oh thank you, Momo! That's fantastic!" she hugged the girl and ran to tell Tatsuki.

"That's good. Anyway, I'll be at the stables with Chad, he said an extra hand was welcome, and I'm good with horses. We'll meet at lunch time." She couldn't help but smile as Ayame beamed brilliantly and made towards Momo.

* * *

"Dear Lord!" she silently exclaimed as she opened the great doors to the library. What she saw was something she hadn't expected in the wildest of dreams. Books! As far as the eyes could see and the mind could wander! Shelves and caskets and cupboards all lined up with books of the most varied colours, binds, textures, languages…she was truly awestruck. Did nobility really read so much? How could they ever manage!

She stumbled forward, feeling oddly out of place yet right where she belonged in these hallowed halls; dusting cloth in one hand, necklace clutched in the other. She made towards the closest shelf and began cleaning up the rack. Shelf after shelf, she went on, occasionally stopping at a book and sneakily opening it, then abruptly replacing it back for fear of being caught. This went on until her eyes fell on a familiar title, when she dropped the cloth and shrieked in delight.

'Little Sophia' smiled back at her. Before she knew it, she was engrossed in the read, unaware of the gentle knock on the great library doors.

"Hello?" she suddenly turned back at the sound of the female voice, and hurriedly put back 'Little Sophia' in its place, pretending to dust the shelves; albeit haphazardly.

"Is anyone in here?" the voice called, now louder. Ayame looked back, her eyes widening. This must be the Marquise Rukia Kuchiki! She saw a young woman with a straight back and a stern gaze with dark hair that came to her shoulders. She was elegantly dressed in a long purple gown, artistically embroidered and softly falling in frills, and she held a closed fan in one hand. Ayame nervously answered, "Yes, madame!" She scurried over to the noble, and bowed. Rukia showed no surprise; her violet eyes were as steady as ever.

"You must be Ayame. Don't bow, please! I am Rukia Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you."

The young lady was very welcoming towards the peasant. The two found it easy to talk to the other, and pretty soon they were conversing on the big sofas that adorned the center of the room.

"Hmph! Men!" Rukia exclaimed upon hearing of the other's chase. "They can all be positively outrageous!" she grumbled under her breath. Ayame shook her head earnestly.

"Oh no, my lady! Not all men! The duke is quite the opposite!" she defended. At the woman's questioning gaze, she shyly stuttered. "W-well… what I mean is… he's rather kind. He's been very helpful since the day we've met. I'm indebted to him for all he's done."

Rukia gazed at her thoughtfully. Just then, the doors were thrown open and a tall, suited man interrupted the silence. He had flaming red hair and strange black markings over his eyes and neck. He could've been mistaken for an educated thug easily.

"Renji! Must you be so careless? Haven't you heard of knocking, it's quite admirable you know!" Rukia spat at him. The man shrugged. "I had nothing to do. Uryu's busy sewing a curtain and Chad is at the stables. Keigo was his annoying self. Ichigo has a guest to attend to, so I came looking for a good book. Oh, hello there." He bowed to Ayame, and she chuckled. "Sir, it is I who must greet you! I am Ayame." she curtsied.

"Renji Abarai. It is a pleasure."

"It's so exciting to meet so many new people!" The maiden chirped. She happily settled back to animatedly describing her future book to the smiling Marquise and the confused valet. Today was a beautiful day!

* * *

Ichigo was at his study when Uryu knocked on his door. "I'm afraid we have a guest, my lord." At the duke's frown, he continued. "The Marquis Aizen Sousuke of Rafaell awaits your presence in the green and white lounge ."

Ichigo breathed. Not that suspicious snoop again! He nodded in defeat and sighed as the door closed.

The Marquis was the former financial advisor of the late duke Inoue. With the end of the Inoue lineage, he retired to his capital and occasionally met with Ichigo and his father, Isshin Kurosaki to assist him in the search for the treasure. He was always most unhelpful. It was almost as if he were hiding the location of the fortune, and using the duke as a pawn to find something more. But nobody would believe that. Aizen Sousuke was a charming man and owned a pleasant personality. Women swooned over him; men envied him… Ichigo quite frankly disliked him. But the Marquise had assisted his father financially in the past at a crucial time, so the Kurosaki family was indebted to him.

_Let's just get this over with_, he scowled as he made his way towards the unwanted guest.

He walked through the halls up to the green door that led to the aforementioned room and opened the door to a confidently smirking Marquise. The aristocrat wore a black vest and a stark white waistcoat that stood in the dim room. Ichigo frowned, trying to gently prove how annoyed he was at having to speak with this man yet again.

"Hello, Ichigo. You look… disturbed." He said slowly, pleasantly pretending as though he didn't know the reason. Ichigo exhaled and sat down. "Hello, Aizen. Would you… like some refreshments?"

"Thank you, I've already been served."

"Well then." He began. "What brings you here, Aizen?" the other shrugged. "The same thing that had brought me the last times too. Have you found any clue to the treasure?"

"No." Aizen didn't have to know.

"Likewise, Ichigo. I'm afraid we have stumbled upon a hurdle."

"You are welcome to quit, Aizen. But I'm determined to stick with it. I will find that treasure." He stated, a determined glint in his eye.

The Marquise smiled knowingly. Truly the duke was not in it for the money. "I know. All for our little Orihime." Ichigo glared at him. "She was never 'our' Orihime. And I do it as a matter of pride; an entire family's good history lies in its discovery."

Just as he'd thought. The duke hadn't realized that the young maiden he was housing under his roof was in fact the lost duchess. It was too simple! He swerved the direction of conversation.

"So, are you to attend Byakuya Kuchiki's ball?" Ichigo nodded in distaste. "With heavy displeasure. I find I have no choice."

"I hear that the countess Rangiku Matsumoto is to attend." At this, the duke's eyes widened. Countess Matsumoto was the last closest living relation to the Inoue family. He silent;y understood the reason behind this disclosure.

"I believe she can be of assistance in our… quest." Aizen supplied. The duke blinked and stood up. "What happens, happens. We cannot be too sure. If that is all, I'd be delighted to see you to the door."

Aizen Sousuke stood up gracefully and dusted his attire. "No need. I can see myself out. I wish you a good day." And with that, he exited the room and walked forward without another look back. Ichigo Kurosaki sighed and ran his hand through his bright locks; this was getting laborious. He strode to the large portrait over the fireplace, the one of his late mother. She was elegantly dresses in a light red ball gown and a beautiful smile decorated her cheerful face. She seemed so perfect; so calm.

"Mother." He whispered longingly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this. Soon, the duchy will be in my hands. I just, I just wish you and Orihime were here with me…"

There was so much to do, so much to think of. He had the peasantry to pacify, a treasure to find… and a fiancée to marry. His face twisted in grimace. Why were things so hard? Why was life so alien from what it used to be in the golden days of his childhood? So many questions… yet no proper answer. He straightened his back and fixed his customary scowl. So what if things changed; there was nothing he could do about it now. Sure, bad things happen, but if he kept sulking about the past he would never make it to the future. He'll find the treasure, and find his purpose. He'd even have to settle for this outrageous marriage… but he'd do it. He couldn't help but remember his childhood best friend once again.

Sigh. If only life were simpler. He cleared his throat and made his way back towards his study. There was work to be done.

* * *

It was after lunch when the two maidens met. Ayame excitedly recounted all of her day's happenings to bemused Tatsuki, as they strolled through the garden. It was a charming place; the whispering trees, the songbirds, the trickling stream… it was the perfect place for a good afternoon of relaxation. As the two of them walked, a third soon joined them, and in a quick moment, Ayame, Tatsuki and the Marquise Rukia were all seated on the clean grass, laughing about the most trivial things.

"My lady! I still don't know what brought you here!" cried Ayame, wiping the tears from her prior fit of chuckles. The noble paused and looked down. "My brother is to have a ball soon and… I was sent here to invite the duke Isshin Kurosaki and his family."

"That's wonderful! Oh I love balls!" Ayame chirped. Tatsuki bonked her on the head and smirked. "You've never been to one." "And what if I haven't?" The grinning red head got up and twirled. "I've read about so many of them in books… it's so easy to imagine!" she hummed a tune as she swayed across the green carpet, dancing with an invisible partner. Her moment was rudely interrupted when Tatsuki broke out in unsurpressed mirth. "Oh Aya! You're a good dancer, but you've a lot to learn!" Rukia stood up, brushing off the grass from her dress.

"That's alright." She said. "I'll teach you." Ayame gasped in delight and hugged the unsuspecting noble in a crushing embrace. "Oh right." She blushed in embarrassment, releasing a choked Rukia. "Sorry. Thank you, my lady." She curtsied sweetly. They three laughed and before long, Ayame, Tatsuki and Rukia were dancing to their giggles and humming.

"Ahem… forgive me for intruding." The three girls looked back at the scowling face of the duke. Although he was trying hard to repress a small smile. "I came to see how everyone was doing, and by the looks of, quite well, I presume." To the newcomers' surprise, Rukia threw a dainty slipper at the duke, who expertly dodged it.

"What are you trying to do?! Is that any way to treat the host, midget?" he shouted. She screamed back, "Who do you think you are, barging in like that?!" "Last time I checked, I didn't open a door!"

Tatsuki and Ayame looked back and forth between the arguing nobles, in utter fascination.

As she slipped her shoe back on, Ichigo breathed out slowly, scowled once at Rukia, and turned his attention towards the audience. "Pardon us for such poor behavior, mademoiselles. I pray your day has been well?" he couldn't help but gawk again at the sight of an uncovered head of auburn hair, radiant in the afternoon sun.

"Why yes, my lord!" Ayame jumped happily. "Everything is just perfect! Rukia was just teaching us how to dance!" he smiled at the beaming little maid and looked at Rukia. "About that, when is the ball exactly?" he asked drily.

"The Thirteenth of December." She replied as drearily. Ichigo fixed his cravaat and bowed to the group. "Then, good day, mademoiselles." He retreated back to the castle.

"Hmm… what was that about? Does Monsieur duke really detest balls that much?" asked Tatsuki. Rukia fidgeted with her fan uncharacteristically. "No, just this one."

"… Why is that?"

"It's a ball celebrating my engagement." The petite raven-haired woman's voice was emotionless, and dull.

"Why does that bother the duke then?"

"Because…. He's my fiancée."

* * *

OOPS! Why are there so many twists in this story?! Goodness, someone knock some sense into me!

So, before I move to my shoutouts, I have an important issue to clear up before the RukiIchiHime debate world out there. Quite frankly, I love both Rukia and Orihime. And I'm being totally honest when I say that Ichigo has had his convincing moments with both our girls. It's not easy to pick out who he likes or whatever because, well... he isn't really much of a help! I admire both Rukia and Orihime, individually and together, but I'm more for Ichihime because I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Ichigo and Orihime have a good relationship, and it feels more complete. Ichigo and Rukia have a good relationship too, but then the poor healer would be left out. and Renji? Well... he hasn't really shown more about his feelings towards Rukia since, forever? But still, I'm content with IchiHime and RenRuki.

Dont' hate on anyone, unless you really need to if they're the bad guys and all but EVEN THEN, hate is such a strong word!And let Tite Kubo do his thing, we can dream and hope all we want but in the end, it's his manga. And besides, there's bigger problems in the world, like wars, whales and the Arctics... I'm guessing Ichihime can really be stimulating but come on! Life is more meaning than that! I write this fic because I love to write, and i love Ichihime. It can easily become an obsession, so make sure it doesn't and work on it if it does! Love everything you'll get because ultimately, that's the end. And I know Tite Kubo is up for a happy ending too... so lets wait and see! But don't hate on any fandom, most have their reasons and explanations so... let it go! Let's all be good sugarplums!

So yeah, back to the story, I hope to finish it by Chapter 16 or 18 or something, because school is coming in the way and I have finals to prepare for. I'm also casually suffering from writer's block, but every one who cares enough to review and follow and favorite truly make me get up and get typing. Speaking of which, review replies!

**Raininglight1**: Thanks so much for the candy, I enjoyed them! ;) And thank you ever so much for being such a staunch supporter! I really wish I could cuddle you in a bear hug! *grins sheepishly* hehe, you're awesome! And you like apple pie! That makes you... awesomer! Please don't hit me for being so ungrammatical, you're partly to balme... 8D! Love to hear more form you!

**erica** **. phoenix16**: everyone is so close to uncovering the truth, yet more obstacles come in the way. I believe there's just one more thing to come up, and then the fun starts! Thank you for the review! *happy dancing* I'm so glad you did! hope to see more of you!

**hapezibah**: Aizen really needs to get a hobby, knitting maybe? x0 hehe I can just imagine Aizen-sama in rocking chair, knitting a little espada uniform... that's actually creepy... hehe and Shuuhei as a cook is very believable! Don't worry, your sleepy talking is making perfect sense! Love you!

**Magdelena88**: yay! you're back! And yes the last chapter was such a jaw-dropper! Masaki? really? I'm at my seat's edge in dreaded anticipation for the next chapter! Oh, and thank you for your review! I try my best to make everyone seem as in character as possible... So glad to hear it's working! Hope everything's going well for you!

A shoutout to everyone who favorited this story! Duke Kurosaki grumbles his thanks! **Devil's-Butterfly-Maid, Generalhyna ,Magdalena88, Sissy5286, Talita Silva , hapezibah ,naleah ,xXxChoco-BunnyxXx **!

And don't think I forgot about all who followed too! This goes out to **xXxChoco-BunnyxXx, teddybunny99, Talita Silva,naleah, Sissy5286, Mitsukistar,Magdalena88, hapezibah, Gonewiththerain09, Generalhyna, 16, Devil's-Butterfly-Maid,Alice O'Conelly, aimee hime** !

God bless us, every single one! Goodnight, sugarplums!


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter has been dedicated to my good friend, the Dessa! She's been such a help and I thank God for having found her here! **

I'm a lot more frequent than the usual author, I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Secrets have been revealed, so you can release that breath you've been holding!

Please sit a reasonable distance from your screen, relax, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The wind gently whispered that cool night and the branches of the orange trees swayed to the harmony of nature's orchestra. Owls hooted every now and then, and the crickets rubbed their feet to compliment the winds. Dumonde was dim and resting. It was a peaceful night. Ayame combed her long russet locks and sighed as she looked out to the world preparing for sleep. She couldn't believe everything that had happened to her till now, she was grateful, but somehow, she felt queasy. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Aya? You okay?"

The dreaming red head turned back to smile at Tatsuki, who was dressed in a nightgown of a delightful shade of mauve and was currently shaking the blankets. "You look a little troubled."

"It's nothing, Tatsuki." She replied, not making eye contact. The brunette frowned and walked up to her. "Sure. That's what you said when you tumbled down the stairs, too. Or the time you burnt you finger frying that darn egg. Or-"

"Okay! I get it!" Ayame giggled. She knew her so well. "So what's bothering you?" she sat beside her on the long sofa. Ayame sighed once more, playing with her fingers. "I'm… confused."

"Oh?"

"Yes. About so many things. The future. The children… I don't know what I'm doing…"

"Can you elaborate?"

Ayame turned so she was facing her friend. "It seems as though overnight our entire lives have changed! But… where does that take us? What will happen to all the plans we made before this adventure? What of the children at the orphanage? These few days have caused such turmoil it's… unnerving… I-I'm really confused." She genuinely looked so too. Tatsuki knitted her brows and breathed.

"Well…. It doesn't have to change. Once this episode is over, we can go back home and live our lives the way we used to. This won't change a thing."

"But Tatsi! I fear there's a bigger picture here that we're not paying attention to!" Ayame cried. Tatsuki analyzed her face for a while, she was somehow expecting something like this to come up. She took a deep breath in and slowly asked.

"Does this… have anything to do with the duke?"

The other clamped her mouth shut and stared out the window again. It was a long moment before she answered. "The truth is… I'm not sure. I've never imagined that there were men like those I read about in all those books… I was always content with knowing that men were all the same, and there was nothing to look forward too. But the duke changed that. I-it's not that I'm fond of him, if that's what you're hinting at, but… I'm just… sympathetic for him."

"Why so?"

"He's had so much to deal with. Being nobility in the midst of a revolution is one thing, but being a man who's lost his dearest people is another. I've realized that the rich suffer just like we do; maybe more so now that times have changed."

"Ayame…" she put her arm around the flustered girl. "Everybody has a struggle to overcome. People all have different kinds of problems. The duke is going to have to learn to deal with it, and make the best of it, that's all." Ayame put her head to the other's shoulder, reveling in her memories. She envisioned an old, charming castle, and she was in a garden, standing on a little bridge, that spanned over a little river. She remembered her brother, Sora, tickling her and telling her to be happy, no matter what happens.

Ayame abruptly sat up, and beamed. "You sounded just like my brother!" Tatsuki looked at her bewildered. "Sora! I recall he said something just like that, a long time ago!" Tatsuki smiled softly, and then said, "Well then he must be right. Don't take too much on yourself, Aya. Everything will turn out well, I promise."

The two sat there a while longer, until they stood up and shut the curtain. In bed, Ayame raised her hands and silently prayed, "Dear Lord. Thank you, for everything. Please, take care of Jeanette, and Rosalind, and Uryu, and Jinta, and Jacques, and Dimitrius, and Joanne, and Shuno, and all the others. Take care of Camembert too. Take care of Tatsuki, and Rukia, and everyone who've been so kind to us in the castle. And please, lord, take care of the duke. I pray he finds what he's looking for. I ask for all the good, dear Lord. Thank you."

And she shut her eyes, a small smile gracing her features.

* * *

The next morning was much as the previous. Ayame was the first to wake, shower and prepare for a good day ahead, chiding a grumbling Tatsuki to get up soon and come down for breakfast. _We shouldn't be lazy! _She warned, and, with a skip and a wave, she headed down for that beautiful place called the kitchen. There, she had much the same reaction as before; her mouth watered, and the world around her blackened, and with single-minded focus, she attacked her plate of food, stammered her apologies, thanked Hisagi for a marvelous meal, and accompanied Momo to her place of work. Today, she was headed towards the red and white sitting room, one that was rarely used and hence needed some dusting. She chirped her thanks, goodbyes, and set off to work.

As she sang and cleaned up the room, she laughed to herself as she chased dust bunnies and twirled with the broom till atlast, the room was spotless. '_A job well done!' _she smirked. She exited through the mahogany doors, making towards the living room in pursuit of Momo, when she noticed a large portrait of a beautiful woman that hung over the fireplace. Mindlessly drawn to it, she gasped as she stared at the dazzling chocolate brown eyes of a lovely woman, with honey coloured hair framing her face, adorned in an exquisite gown. She was smiling the most breath-taking smile, and Ayame found herself transfixed. And yet… had she seen her before? If she wasn't mistaken, she recalled seeing the self-same eyes many years ago, albeit rather vaguely… but of course. She must have met her at that ball. She looked up again.

Could this have been his grace's mother?

Before she could dwell further on her musings, the sound of quick footsteps jolted her and she hurries off, pretending to have been polishing the mantelpiece. Ichigo Kurosaki regarded her and scowled, "What are you doing?" she fervently tried to prevent her growing blush, and stuttered; "I was- uh- cleaning the silverware, my lord!" the duke's frown grew. "But you are a guest. You shouldn't be at the housework." She scratched her head and replied, "But your grace… I couldn't possibly take all your hospitality for free… I needed to repay you. And whatever you say won't change my mind." She stated firmly, sticking up her chin. Ichigo's lips turned up slightly. Always so defiant, this little maid.

"Well… today is my day off, so I thought I'd show you and mademoiselle Tatsuki around the castle, if you'd like that." Ayame's eyes practically screamed in excitement. "Oh, I'd love that! Though I believe Tatsuki is probably at the stables. And she usually can't be expected to respond soon once she has a horse to attend to." She added. Ichigo cleared his throat and continued, "No matter. We'll ask her on the way. Now, if you please, mademoiselle, follow me." And saying so, he guided the grinning girl towards the vestibular hall.

The morning was spent pleasantly, as Ayame followed the duke through the expanse of the castle. Tatsuki couldn't join them, she said she smelt like horses and decided to stay back. So the young red head was left alone in the hands of the aristocrat, and, in a breathless rush, she was shown almost every notable aspect of her current residence. The duke, she noted, was a surprisingly patient man, he took his time explaining the history of many rooms and artifacts, and she could have sworn that she saw him secretly smile when she asked how people ever managed to get up to the roof and fix the enormous chandelier that decorated the ceiling of the grand ballroom. He simply shrugged and replied, "They know how to do it."

Many curiosities were explored; the first being whether the duke had every read all of his books at the library. At her strange question, he thought for a moment and frowned. "Well… I guess not. There's too many to read, and my time is quite constricting." She pestered him, saying that it was unfair to those many lovely bound pages to be so carelessly neglected on the dusty shelves of a cornered library; she rightly believed that a book written should soon be a book read. He couldn't help but nod, and whispered his apologies. He would've been sarcastic, but the peasant girl seemed so adamant that he was wrong that he couldn't help but agree with her.

Her next question was whether they had many guests and parties all through the year. He regarded her skeptically before replying in the negative, the revolution prevented many from pursuing the amusing arts of noble life, and she crossed her arms and insisted that nobles made these things such a big deal; back in her village they still had dances and feasts, much like any other day, and her people were always joyous come what may. She hadn't realized how she'd affected him, Ichigo found himself more and more interested in the maiden beside him. It had been a long time since he'd spoken so informally with anyone, and this particular woman seemed quite intelligent. She had views and opinions, and was very diverse in her tastes. He once asked her how she found her experience at the castle so far, and she positively jumped in excitement as she recounted her many adventures. Breakfast being an important one among them.

"The food was quite a change from what we usually have at the orphanage!" she announced happily.

"What do you usually have at the orphanage?"

"Well… last week we had cheese and potato, we ran out of bread and had to make do with what we had left… so I made this delicious baked potato with cheese filling! The bowl was wiped clean!" she explained cheerfully.

"Baked potato and… cheese? For breakfast?" he asked incredulously. "Surely, that is an interesting combination, one I haven't had the pleasure of indulging in."

"My lord, maybe it will not sound so appetizing to you, and I must say we do have stranger assortments on odd days, but that's how we grew up. We had to satisfy ourselves with whatever we had around, and it was always better than sleeping on an empty stomach. To a noble, food is an indulgence. But to a peasant like me, food is a necessity and a gift." Saying so, she looked down to her feet.

Ichigo gulped. He had honestly never considered that aspect of life, for he had never needed to. But Ayame had so eloquently described an everyday occurrence that was so foreign to him… he realized that he had indeed a lot to be grateful for. Immediately, images of his mother painted his vision, and he was sure that if she were here with him, she would've said the same things as the softly walking girl beside him. He coughed, and said, "I'm glad I understand. You truly do live a remarkable life."

She smiled up at him and giggled. "That was nothing, your grace! Wait till you hear about the rest of my village!"

And so, she set off on an incessant ramble, briefly detailing life at the little village called Camembert. She spoke of how they made cheese, how they spent summer evenings in the fields, how the spent winter nights all cuddled up in warm blankets and singing heartily. Ichigo was engrossed in her talk, he found her tales rather charming.

When the two had finally reached the garden, Ayame busied herself with chasing rabbits, while the duke stood silently, lost in his own ponderings. A quiet figure came up beside him and laughed, "My lord! Look at how big this one is!" but Ayame received no response. She abruptly realized that this was the same place in which she and Tatsuki and Rukia were dancing yesterday, the duke must have indirectly remembered his engagement. Earlier that day, when asked about whether he was eager about the upcoming ball, he sighed and turned wordless. He later responded as saying that it was more his duty, so he really had no choice but to prepare himself for the matter.

Now, the look of childlike confusion on his face was evident, and Ayame gently put down the rabbit and stood a little distance away, kicking the rocks around her. She then exhaled and put her chin on her arm, as she leaned on the fence.

"You know, your grace, when I was younger, I always believed that I would somehow be reunited with my family. I never once considered that maybe… they were in another place altogether." The duke shifted, showing that he was paying attention.

"Well… as I grew older, I began to realize that maybe, there was a chance my dream wouldn't come true… it was hard at first, accepting that, but slowly I had no other choice but to go ahead and search for a future. But still, I never gave up hope."

The duke hummed in approval.

"I reckon what I'm trying to say is… things happen in our lives. Many times, it leaves us broken. I would love to know who I was before Camembert, who my family was, and all the memories we spent together. I'd rather they never left in the first place, that I wasn't an orphan… but none of that can be changed now. Tatsuki always said that if the past can't help you to move forward, then you should leave it alone."

This time, the duke responded. "But what if the past can decide your future? What if somebody else's past is in your hands?"

Ayame smiled at him and sighed, "Life can seem very tragic when you're at wit's end. Yet, everything has a reason. I remember my brother telling me that. If the past cannot be evaded, then use it to move towards the future. The people in your life make a big difference too… they lessen the weight of the burden."

"Mademoiselle… I-I only wish it were that simple." the duke sighed and slouched. Rather suddenly, a smile formed on his face. "I haven't spoken like this to anyone in a long time... I guess that's what happens when you detest balls as much as I do." Ayame giggled beside him and pumped her fists. "That's the spirit! And I know you can find that treasure!" she snooped around comically. "It's got to be around here somewhere!" the duke smirked and straightened. "Thank you, mademoiselle. I _will_ make it up to you someday."

Ayame blushed and bowed, following the duke back to the castle. "You know, for a little maiden, you sure have a lot to say." He smirked as Ayame furiously went on another epic monologue.

* * *

The Marquis Aizen Sousuke, reclined against his plush white settee, swirled the red wine in the glass he held. Casually, he sipped it, letting his eyes drift shut as the taste tingled, and he swallowed slowly. He smirked; everything was going according to plan. Leaning back, he stared at the paintings that adorned the ceiling of his magnificent living quarters before he set the glass down. He frowned slightly as memories of a night long gone came up to the forefront once again.

_The ball was an admirable success. Everyone was dancing and laughing gaily, the food was exquisite, the music refined… it was the perfect night for a tragedy. _

_The plot had been carried out without mistake. The letters had been sent to the peasants in the locality, informing them of the treasure being unfairly hoarded by the Inoue household. The spark of unhappiness in the peasant's hearts had been fanned into a full-fledged flame, and they gathered around the castle, pitchforks and torches in hand, and a murderous intent that glowed in their eyes. A servant who'd been bribed to loosen the chandelier screws ran off to the mob, and when it finally came crashing down to the horrified assembly, the people attacked._

_There was utter turmoil as weapons were raised, men were pushed to the floor, women screamed, children cried! The tapestry were torn, portraits shredded, priceless artifacts looted! Aizen didn't fail to see the duke and duchess Inoue making their way up the stairwell in haste. He sent a few men after them. The key should most certainly be with them. He made his way through the crowd of confusion towards the library, which was currently unoccupied, and went down the secret stairs to the hidden cellar only the Inoue family and a few servants knew about. Not even the Kurosaki's were aware of its existence. Through the dark and webbed corridor, he felt for the door on the other end. Locked! He should have known! He retraced his steps back to the flaming ball room. _

_Just then, one of his men ran up to him and panted that the son and daughter had escaped. Aizen was furious and ordered for them to be followed. He himself went out to look for them. Just as he stepped to the courtyard, he heard a piercing cry. "SORA!" The young duchess, petrified, was hanging on to her dying brother. in the dim light Aizen could make out that Sora had giving her something in that quick moment, and was commanding her to run. She refused to let go. Aizen motioned for the man beside him to capture her. _

_Hearing the rush of footsteps behind her, Orihime tearfully looked back and gasped in shock as a masked man was running towards her! Giving Sora one last sorrowful look, she clutched the necklace he'd given her and touched his cheek, then made a dash for the forest. Through the blur of trees the little eight year old sprinted, her eyes red and straining, her heart broken into a million pieces. Her brother, the person she loved most in the world, was killed before her very eyes! She moaned as she accidently tripped over a large rock and wounded her leg. Ignoring the bleeding, she ran forward, not knowing where she was going, not knowing what had become of Ichigo or their parents or aunt Rangiku… why was this happe-_

_Just then, she fell down the small hill and rolled till she hit her head on a boulder. After that, the world went black._

_Aizen paced back and forth, scowling as the man he'd sent after that pesky brat came back gulping for air. "M-My lord! Sh-She got away!"_

_Aizen didn't reply or even turn to grace him with a sideward glance. Instead, he ordered for him to be killed. Even the screams of terror that arose from the man's lips did not shake him, for the Marquis was thoroughly disappointed at having staged the perfect disaster and yet, come out empty-handed. _

Since that dreadful night, the man has been in desperate search of the missing duchess, looking for her in every possible neighborhood she could have made to. For nine years, he was scavenging and turning lands upside down, until one fateful morning he happened to catch a glimpse of Auburn hair glistening in the sun's brilliance, and he could finally smile again. It won't be long before everything would fall into place, and that darn necklace would be in his palm.

* * *

Hope you're all doing well! The Key to Her Past is going to pick up it's pace, because things are going to happen, and more mysteries going to be solved! I have finals coming up, so I better finish off before! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I did! I feel sympathetic for Orihime... and Ichigo... and Sora... and, well, you get the idea!

And I hope you liked philosophical Orihime here! Honestly, I wanted to send out a message and I realize that was the best way! So take her seriously, kids! :)

Da da da da ta Da! Review Replies!

: I'm so grateful for your review and thanks! Your patience is really appreciated and I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I'm always insecure as to whether this story is actually making some sense, or if it's just too abrupt with no flow... but thank you again, take care! I look forward to hearing more from you!

**erica . phoenix16**: Ayame can't go to the ball... she's a peasant! ;) let me see if I can cook something up, though! So glad you reviewed, it makes me grin like a Cheshire cat! :D

**Raininglight1**: hehe yeah I know the ending was a little... choking? But you know what they say, a good cliffhanger is a good cliffhanger! yeah... by the way, who are 'they' anyway? and why are they always saying things... Alas, tis the musings of a weird girl... gosh I need to get a life! And I hope the update was soon enough, the story building momentum! Till next time, sweety!

**zodious**: yay! *prances round the room* you're back! As usual, your review has left me breathless for words! Gosh girl, do you know how to make a girl smile or what! I hope you're doing well, don't strain your eyes too much! Trust me, been there, done that. Take it easy, one reason I'm trying to finish this story so fast is so that I won't lose the enthusiasm! Take care of yourself, and I'm sending out chocolate covered strawberries! hope you enjoy them!

**Magdelena88**: DA DA DA DUM! haha I love suspense... only when the next chapter isn't delayed! And I saw this beautiful pink gown that I have a picture of and goodness! It is literally BREATHTAKING! I think I will use it in this fic, with my own alterations and such... so yeah, just me rambling... tell me about yourself! Do you have a favorite dress too? Hope to hear more form you!

A shoutout to everyone who favorited; **starlighthikari** and **celestal spirit! **An to those who followed**; starlighthikari **and **smirnoffvodka21!**

Take care, you all! Au revoir, et Dieu vous bénisse! Sleep tight, sugarplums!


	13. Chapter 13

A surprise awaits! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

A week was spent at the Kurosaki castle, and Ayame and Tatsuki felt quiet at home and adored the company that so hospitably accommodated their needs. Yet it was an uneventful week; no news of those men was heard of and no further progress in uncovering the treasure's secret was made. The only event that stood out from the regular occurrences in the castle was the marquise Rukia Kuchiki teaching the two young women the fine art of dancing. The three were often found twirling and giggling in the lush garden after lunch. Needless to say, the three of them soon became the best of friends.

Another minor discovery made in this week was one that was faintly hinted at from the very beginning. As time advanced, the maidens learned that their new friend, the Marquise, was rather fond of her valet, Renji Abarai. Upon inquiry, they were told that the she and Renji grew up together, it was almost impossible to imagine life without the bickering idiot.

"So how come you two aren't… you know… together?" Tatsuki as plainly. Ayame glared at her for uttering mindlessly, to which the brunette only shrugged.

"That's when being an aristocrat becomes thorny. My brother would never allow my union with someone of Renji's rank… it simply isn't done." Rukia stated defiantly. She sat stiff and rigid, carelessly twining a blade of grass around a delicate finger. Tatsuki grunted and prodded her. "Why not?"

Rukia sighed and turned her gaze to the sky. "Our society dictates that families are bonded through history and importance. The Kuchikis and Kurosakis are two central aristocratic households in the Normandy district of upper France. And well… even though it's a really lame unspoken rule that we follow, common protocol prevents us from speaking forth… and so I must wed Ichigo." She made a face at the mention of his name.

"But you certainly cannot dislike the duke!" cried Ayame in shock.

Rukia chuckled and corrected her. "Oh no! I most certainly don't have an aversion to the duke. It's just that we are just not perfectly compatible. If married life means that a man and woman constantly throw shoes at each other then yes, we are 'meant to be'" she gagged at the end. Her audience couldn't help but laugh at her explanation. The three sat in contented silence, watching the clouds drift towards the South, following the bluebirds' path through the distant trees, and just relaxing under the warmth of the smiling sun. then, Ayame abruptly sat up and pumped her fists in determination.

"You know what? In the end, everything will work out! We'll all find the answers we're looking for and we'll live happily ever after!" she beamed. Rukia softly smiled at her outburst, and snorted when she yelped in pain as Tatsuki kicked her.

"Stop it with that 'happily ever after'! Give me a horse instead, anyday!"

The company giggled. It was always good to have such trusting companions.

* * *

The auburn-headed maiden dragged her feet towards the kitchen, grateful that the day was well spent and it was time for dinner again! Rukia and Renji had left for home in the afternoon, so the two women had no other choice but to go back to their work. Dusting the enormous stairwell had taken up a lot of Ayame's energy, not to mention working at the garden after tea. And yet, Hachigen Ushoda, the kind hearted gardener and her most recent mentor, was the best companion she could've asked for in her work! He tenderly showed her how to pick the right weeds, how much water was needed for sunflowers, and what to do for wasp stings. He spoke of gardening as an uncommon art, one that required both heart and body to connect and harmonize in such quiet elegance, you must be able to hear the hummingbirds birds and sing the bluebirds song, all the while caring for your plants as an extended part of yourself. At the end of his poetic recitation, Ayame had to wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes and picked up the shovel with a serious look on her face.

"I will not let you down, Monsieur Hachigen." She stated firmly. He laughed and requested her to address him as simply, 'Hachi', to which she happily consented. And so a fine afternoon was spent, picking weeds and watering chamomiles and chasing butterflies and at last, relaxing to a nice cup of jasmine tea. She heartily thanked him and went her way, which is where we found her a few paragraphs ago.

Ayame opened the door and smiled tiredly noticing that the kitchen was as lively as ever. Hanataro had returned a few days back, and the poor boy seemed so utterly shaken, he spoke of the horrors that met him in his journey quite comically, she couldn't help but sympathize with him. Tatsuki was there too, and soon the company had settled to a nice turkey dinner, which was described as 'the epiphany of succulence' by our hungry maiden.

A good way into dinner, and Ayame built up the courage to voice her thoughts before the cannibalistic audience. Meekly, she asked,

"…. So… Are peasants ever allowed to attend balls?" she gulped as all eyes stared at her. A tense moment passed, before everybody laughed with gusto. Keigo, wiping the imaginary tears, choked on his food, and after having received a loud smack on the back, asked, "Now why do you ask that, my lady?"

Ayame played with her fork, moving the olive around, before replying shyly. "I-I've always wanted to see what a ball was like. I've read so much about them." Her eyes widened in anticipation when Toshiro regarded her in consideration, a look so heartfelt from a boy so grave could only mean something bad.

Momo was the first to respond. "Ayame… we're… well… balls are only held for nobility. People like us don't enjoy the privilege of enjoying them." She looked truly saddened at having caused the downcast look on the usually cheery girl's face.

"Oh"

There was dreary silence again, until Tatsuki spoke. "Why can't we go? Its revolution time anyway! A little change here and there is only to be expected!" she cried. Uryu coughed and looked at her sternly. "That is true, but I highly doubt that peasants will be allowed to attend a ball… France hasn't changed that much, mademoiselle."

Ayame shook her head and gave off a bright smile. "Oh, that's all right! I was just curious, that's all! It's not like I expected to go anyway, so there is really no reason for us to be dejected! You know what, we can have our own ball!" she announced, flailing her cutlery dangerously in the air. An applause of approval greeted her and before anybody realized, the kitchen had transformed into a merry festive hall. Everyone was partnered up with either a person or a turkey leg, and despite Keigo's depressing singing, the crowd were really delighted at the turn of events. Tatsuki and Ayame twirled and kicked, apologized for having not noticed Toshiro, Hisagi sang into a ladle, Momo was giggling with Hanataro and pressured Toshiro on joining them, even Uryu was tapping his feet. As they danced and sang, there was an abrupt knock o the door which went unheard, and soon the party was caught red-handed by a bewildered duke.

Ichigo came in cautiously, put his bowl in the sink, nodded to Hisagi, and slowly made his way to the door. Just as he reached for the handle, Keigo shouted, "ATTACK!" and the petrified duke found himself being pounced upon mercilessly and pulled into the gathering. He kicked and screamed, but no amount of earthly power could dissuade Chad once he had his prey at hand. The flustered duke was soon being dragged towards the table, and after a while he gave up and sat there scowling.

Needless to say, the evening progressed to night, and all at the castle had a jolly time, even Ichigo who was caught with a suspicious smile. Well… all except Keigo. Let's just say the man shouldn't sing for such an undeserving crowd, unless he wants a black eye.

* * *

The next day saw an unusual surprise, for it was Tatsuki who awoke before the still soundly sleeping redhead. It was early dawn, so the sun hadn't fully risen, yet the usually late sleeper was already up and stealthily sneaking around the room making sure her friend was not disturbed at all. She drew the curtains, knowing that light easily woke the other, and after a quick wash and change in attire, she made her way down to the kitchen.

Ever since last night, she'd been secretly planning on getting Ayame to that ball. Now, initially she thought she could use the help of her fists and maybe throw in a few kicks too, to force the duke into submission. Later, rather regretfully, she realized that maybe, that wasn't the best alternative. So she came up with a new plan; one that involved the people of Kurosaki castle, an unsuspecting Ayame, and one credulous duke.

"Tatsuki! This is a surprise! I never took you for an early riser!" cried Hinamori, as she cut a few vegetables. Hisagi was stretching and dragged his feet, holding a steaming cup and having barely opened his eyes. Toshiro walked through the doors, nodded at the company, and continued to the storehouse. Tatsuki scowled and cleared her throat.

"I have a... a proposition to make." She announced, holding her chin high. Keigo, munching on a mouthful of bread, asked "Wha kinda poposition?" His words slurred. Uryu knocked him on the head, pushed up his glasses and inquired as to what she wished to put forward.

"I'd like to... well... I wish that Ayame attends the upcoming ball." Her eyes twitched. Uryu smiled and replied, "That's a noble goal, but how do you plan on achieving it?"

Tatsuki shrugged and leaned against the table nonchalantly. "A petition. Begging. Maybe some wrestling. I have my options." She suggested. After an awkward silence, the entire room broke out into incredulous laughter. When they weren't stopping, Tatsuki became impatient and screamed at them to pay attention.

"You can't be serious! Asking a duke if a peasant could attend a ball is like... asking a _duke_ if a _peasant_ could attend a _ball_!" Keigo cried dramatically. The head cook rolled his eyes and stated sarcastically, "We could've gotten that without your help."

The fuming brunette smashed her fist into the table. "You must agree with me! Ayame's been the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and I'm sure she's helped every single one of us ever since she's gotten here!"

Hachi was the first to respond. "She has been the most delightful accomplice if there ever was one for a gardener! She is such a quick learner!" He clapped joyfully. Hisagi smirked and added, "Well she_ had_showed me a delicious oat bread recipe a few days back..."

"She's been a big support with all the dusting in this castle!" Declared Hinamori shyly. "She is good with organization and decor." supplied Yumichika, the ever graceful designer. "She does have good views on modern politics..." added Toshiro.

"I like her." Stated Chad simply, living up to his image as a man of few words. Tatsuki grinned at the confessions. "So what do you think?"

The entire room applauded. "We'll do it! For Ayame!"

"But what are we going to do?"

Just then, a knock sounded on the door and in came the peasant girl in question. Large grey eyes stared the strangely posed audience in confusion. "Eh, bonjour! Did I miss something?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh no!" "What made you think that?" "Nothing suspicious here, nope!" "Actually we were-"

There were a dozen hands on Keigo's betraying mouth, and after a few ridiculous grins and a few more excuses, the day carried on much as any other. Breakfast was served, and soon, everybody was going their separate ways.

Or so thought the clueless auburn-headed maiden, now cheerfully humming as she strolled towards the library, dusting cloth in hand.

* * *

A crowd of spies gathered at the junction that led to the duke's study. Everyone was excitedly buzzing with poorly hidden anticipation. Only Uryu and Toshiro seemed to be displeased with the arrangement, but they were terribly outnumbered.

"Okay, his grace should be up now, everyone know what to do?" Tatsuki whispered hoarsely. Uryu frowned and replied quite sternly.

"Quite frankly, no, there has not been any concise plan decided upon. An undertaking of this importance requires prodigious effort and time, not just-"

"SHHH! Here he comes!" cried Hinamori softly, ducking behind the wall. The footsteps grew louder, and finally, as he rounded the corner, his heart skipped a beat as he collided into a living boulder of human beings. Falling gracelessly to the floor, he grumbled under his breath before glaring daggers at the stunned company.

"What in the Lord's name are you doing here?!" He shouted, standing up and dusting his sleek waistcoat. Tatsuki bravely stepped forward and replied, "Your grace, we have a favour to ask of you."

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "I have somewhere to be in a while, so make it-"

"We ask of you to allow Ayame to accompany you to the ball. It's been a dream of hers we wish to see come true." The duke was met by a mass of bobbing heads. He stared at them in stupefied shock before replying, "That's all!? You could've just asked me that normally. Of course she can come! Now I must-"

"Wait... That's it?"

"What more did you expect?"

"Well in that case, can we all come too? Since you're being so generous..." suggested Keigo hopefully. Before the duke could retort, everyone was laughing and gladly agreeing to his notion, and before long, the duke was left in utter bewilderment as the mob dispersed quickly, patting him on the back and bowing before scurrying off to work. He rubbed his face and sighed. "Does the madness ever end?"

* * *

Another week passed, yet the surprise was well hidden from the chosen redhead, despite Keigo's mindless blurts and hints that very easily made Hisagi pull on his hair and bite his nails in trepidation. The ball was still two weeks away, and Ayame was the only person in the castle who didn't know of the duke's arrangement. Although she seemed as if she were perfectly content with not going to the upcoming ball, inside she was a bit disheartened and, when nobody was looking, she sighed. We now see her at the library once more, fluttering through the pages of a new exploit, _Candide_ by the spectacular Voltaire, even when her heart wasn't completely dedicated to pursuing its completion. At least, not now.

She stared at the same page for a good half hour, and finally, having seen no point in the endeavor, she shut the book with a thud and replaced it back on the shelf. Hearing a noise behind her, she turned abruptly and gasped until she saw it was only the duke at another bookshelf. She stammered her greeting and was about to leave the room when he asked her why she seemed so forlorn.

"Me? Oh no, my lord, I'm just lost in thought, is all." She hastily answered. He picked up a book and raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, then. I presume you have everything ready for the big event?" he didn't look up at her. She frowned and inquired as to what he referred, when he suddenly realized that maybe, this entire ball issue was supposed to be a surprise. He stared at her speechless and found his voice after a strained silence.

"Nothing, mademoiselle. I was only asking after your departure back to Camembert. But it is still weeks away, so I suggest we leave off the topic. Eh, god day, mademoiselle." So saying, he hurried off through the great doors, leaving behind a rather confused and very oblivious Ayame.

Later that day, Tatsuki and Ichigo Kurosaki took a trip down to good old Camembert. While the others already had their gowns and coats arranged, the feisty brunette decided that there was only one place both she and Ayame good find good gowns for themselves. And she was now headed towards her destination, having forced an annoyed duke to accompany her.

The windows to Shinji and Hiyori's 'La Boutique' displayed a decent collection of colourful pieces, and the two entered the shop without knocking. They were met by a tall thin man leaning against the opposite wall, concealing his eyes behind his long blond hair, and when he looked up, his eyes widened.

"Tatsuki? You're back? And you!" he pointed at the orange-headed man beside her. "How dare you show your face again?" Hiyori jumped in from behind the curtain and socked Shinji with her sandal, and as he moaned in exaggerated pain, she blew on her slipper and regarded the unexpected customers.

"So? Care to buy something?" she asked coyly. The duke groaned and sat down on the corner seat while the other set off on her quest to find the perfect gowns. After a good few hours of ransacking the shop, she finally settled on her choice and smirked as she held the bag. The duke paid the grinning Hiyori, grumbled his thanks, and followed the brunette out the door.

* * *

A few days later, at the evening tea, the announcement was finally going to be made. Ayame sat sipping her chamomile tea and softly nibbling on her biscuits, when all of a sudden, Uryu walked up to the centre of the kitchen and cleared his throat. All the others slowly gathered behind him, a grave expression on their faces. Ayame knitted her brows in worry until he finally spoke.

"It is with great pleasure that we announce news that is sure to delight you." He began.

Keigo continued rather dramatically, "We had to brave countless obstacles, wait patiently sleeping on cold floors, give away our dearest possessions…."

"Shut up, Keigo!" cried Tatsuki. She exhaled and smiled once again at the auburn-headed maiden. "Ayame… we're going to the ball!"

She was met by a sharp intake of air and eyes as wide as saucers. After having to repeat the information a few more times, she sighed as the now bouncing red head joyfully clapped her hands and danced around the room. She hugged her best friend and beamed at her. "Oh, thank you Tatsuki! Thank you, all of you! Oooh, this is absolutely fabulous!" she exclaimed. The entire room broke out into dance once again, and another evening was spent in good cheer and merriment. They were going to the ball! She could hardly believe her good fortune! This was turning out to be the best adventure she could possible dream of! Ayame could barely contain herself, and giggled all through the rest of the day, up until she was cozily tucked in bed for the night.

A real-life ball! She could hardly wait!

* * *

There going to the ball! We're going to the ball! Yay! *happy dances* hope all of you amazing people have been doing well! I missed you!

Straight to review replies, as I am out of time!

**erica . phoenix16: **So happy to see you again! I enjoy writing Ayame as a wise old Chinese philosopher! It just... somehow fits in! Hehe, thanks so much for taking the time to review, it always brings a smile on my face! Cheers! :)

**magdalena88**: it's so lovely to have such dedicated readers... you're making me all teary eyed! And hehe the plot does thicken, to reveal the many facets of secrets that have been plaguing the family's history for such a long time! Yowza, did I just type that! Haha, joke aside, thank you for your review, they're always like laughter on a cloudy day!

**RainingLight1:** Goodness how many times have I heard people put the blame on those poor little blue men! It can get positively hilarious! And I am so grateful and happy and excited and... grateful (!) that you enjoyed the last chapter! It's excellent motivation when your reviewers leave such sweet endearing reviews... Thank you again for your review! You are one amazing gal! And thanks for the staunch support through the progression of this fic... I've got happy tears! ;)

**alice hattercandy**: Yay! I was practically skipping when I saw you reviewed! I try my best to make this fic as accurate as possible, because I tend to get flustered when I read a historical AU that has blatant inconsistencies... many thanks for the review! So glad you're enjoying the story! :D

**Nessa671: **Hey there! So happy you could take out time and review, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and the update was quick enough! hehe, let me know what you think too! Hope to see more of you!

**hapezibah: **You're back! I am giggling with joy! Gosh your portrayal of granny Aizen is downright scary... yet too hilarious to pass! Imagine him humming... 'one for Ulquiorra, one for Yammy, one for Grimmjow, and one for me!" *shiver* it's horrific... in a funny kind of way! Hehe look what you've made me do! i'm all granny Aizen now! So happy you reviewed too, I'd love to see more of you! Till next time, smiles!

To **soliromero2012** for following this story! Also to all those who favourited and followed me as an author! Thank you all and peanut butter cookies to all of you dear sugarplums!

God Bless you and take care!


	14. Chapter 14

Here you go! An all new exciting addition! I loved writing this chapter, because finally, we can maybe start calling Ayame Orihime, I hope! So yes, do review, i feel deflated when I see that so many people have read it but only a handful have been kind enough to review. I truly thank everyone who's supported me throughout this fic, and I hope to see a lot of reviews for this chapter!

Take care, you all! Sit at a safe distance, and relax. this chapter goes out to all of you little sugarplums,

to **Magdelena88** for her continued support,

to **Raininglight1** for being such a sweetheart at the end of every chapter,

to **erica . phoenix16** for being so involved with the story,

to **hapezibah** for persisting in reading this piece,

to **zodious** for her futterwackingly beautiful long reviews,

to **alice hattercandy** for appreciating the historical AU aspect of the story,

to **soliromero2012** for giving a most amazing review

and to all the others who've reviewed, favourited, and followed!

Okay, pitchforks down people, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Did you see that? I do believe it was a herd of deer!" exclaimed the ecstatic redhead, as she pasted her face to the window. Momo pointed at an enormous oak tree, and the two giggled in childish amusement as they rode steadily past the pleasantries of the French countryside. The previous night was graced with a light fall of snow, which was why there were deer so close to the road; they were in search of grass that was probably unavailable to them the chilly night. Yet today was a fine day, and the sun was doing a lovely job of melting the fine blanket of the soft and powdery mark of winter. The carriage they were currently seated in was prodding over straight road, and the scene outside was breathtaking. Trees became denser; ash trees progressing to large oak trees, and pretty sunflowers now decorated the distant meadows. Occasionally, a rabbit or two would be seen scurrying about, and, if one was chanced, a good many deer could be made out from amongst the thicket.

The spacious carriage was occupied by Ayame and Momo, both seated next to the windows, and Tatsuki next to Ayame. it was an simple yet elegant coach, driven by Keigo. In front of them, a bigger carriage holding the duke, Uryu, Hisagi and Yumichika traversed speedily, with Chad at the coachman's seat. The party were all on their way to Rukongai; to the Kuchiki manor. The event was to be held the next day, but the duke decided the earlier they go, the less crowded the streets would be. And so here they were, some brimming with anticipation and breaking out in grins at every silly sight.

Among those who were left back, Ikkaku was the first, who'd prefer sleeping with the horses than attend some fancy ball. Yumichika tried in vain to coax him, but in the end, he decided he'd come alone, too shocked that someone would purposely miss the chance for refinement! Toshiro was also one of those who stayed behind, excusing himself as saying that someone needed to take care of the castle in their absence. Hanataro also shyly asked if he could be exempted from attending the ball, he reasoned that he didn't do well in crowds.

So having left three very incompatible men behind, the two carriages were swiftly approaching Rukongai. They'd set off early afternoon, and now the sun was gradually sinking low in the horizon, which meant that very soon, they would be at their destination.

Ayame was enraptured with the prospect of soon attending a real ball! She'd even pinched herself, multiple times, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. She was worried if maybe she dreamt the pain too, when Tatsuki knocked her on the head and told her to cut it out; they were indeed going to attend the ball. Since then, the auburn-haired maiden couldn't stop talking, or laughing, or grinning… she was practically going to explode if they weren't there on time!

The maiden in question now leaned back contentedly, letting her eyelids drift shut and reveling in sweet memories. She recalled the evening Tatsuki surprised her with her very own ball gown, and struck by the sheer beauty of the dress, she was rendered speechless for quite a while, before attacking Tatsuki in one of her infamous bear hugs.

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you Tatsi! Thank you so very much!" she cried in pure gratitude. The brunette had to fight her way for air, before giving her friend a lop-sided smile and replying, "Don't thank me too much, now. Momo is the mastermind behind the alterations… if she hadn't fixed it this gown wouldn't have looked half as pretty as it does."_

_Ayame released her best friend and went on to embrace the small bashful girl beside her. "I am truly grateful, Momo! You cannot believe what a dream come true this is!" she chirped, a single tear falling gracefully down her cheek. Momo laughed and patted her on her back. "I'm glad you like it, Ayame! And I know exactly what you mean when you say it is dream come true; we must share the same dreams then!"_

_The room then resounded with squeals of laughter, and each of the three women were happily chattering and trying on their gowns, spending a blissful winter evening in each other's amiable company._

Opening her eyes restlessly, she stuck her head out of the carriage and shouted out to Keigo, who was casually whistling to himself. "Keigo! How much longer till we get there?"

He smirked and replied back, "Almost there, mademoiselle! Just an hour away! Rather impatient, aren't you?" he teased. Ayame simply laughed in response, thanked him, and sat back unwearyingly. An hour… how long could that be? She was soon preoccupied again as Momo pointed yet another curiosity of the charming countryside, this time Tatsuki joined in and together, they realized how fast an hour could whizz past.

* * *

"Ayame! Tatsuki! Momo! It's such a pleasant surprise to see all of you here!" greeted Rukia Kuchiki, Marquise of Rukongai. She was dressed in a beautiful aqua blue dress, which brought out the rich shades of blue and violet in her eyes. She embraced her guests warmly, welcomed the men, and drily addressed a scowling Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I pray you are doing well, Rukia?" he asked formally. "Yes, thank you for asking. No, if you please." She excused herself quickly and led the three stunned women to their rooms. They were openly gaping at the finery that was housed within the manor, it was decidedly distinct from the gold and red of the Kurosaki castle, and it held an air of sophistication and class, without sacrificing the charm of simplicity that was clearly the taste of its owner. Behind them, Yumichika muttered something like 'It's not _such_ a work of art…" yet one look at his face and one could easily tell that the eccentric designer too was impressed.

"I honestly didn't think that Ichigo would condescend to bringing you along. But now that he has, I am very happy and looking forward to a good evening spent together!" she smiled at them. "We all are!" agreed Momo happily.

"So are the preparations for the ball done?" inquired Tatsuki, still awe struck by the magnificence around her. Rukia hummed in affirmation and sighed. "Yes, all that's left is the ball itself." She stated. Ayame asked if this manor belonged to her brother.

"Yes it does. He personally looked into its design and architecture, back when my sister was alive." She said the last part softly, and after a moment of reminiscent silence, she stuck up her chin and continued forward. "Rukia… what had happened to your sister?" asked Tatsuki quietly. The noble stiffened her back and replied gravely, "She was killed in the revolt at the Inoue castle." She walked even faster, so she couldn't catch the gasp that escaped Ayame's lips. The two guests shared a knowing look, and hurried forth so that they won't be missed.

They walked up the stairwell and down a long corridor, till they came up to three adjacent rooms. "These will be your rooms, you can freshen up here and when you're ready, come down for dinner at eight. I'll come in a while."

The girls thanked their host and entered their respective quarters, shutting the doors behind them. Each had different thoughts through their minds; Momo was skipping about in poorly hidden enthusiasm, Tatsuki was shaking her head from the overwhelming grandeur she was engulfed in, and Ayame was silently pondering over the shocking piece of news she'd just heard- just how many hearts _had_ the Inoue castle revolt broken?

The old clock gonged for the eight hour of the evening, and the company was all down for dinner. The nobles were at the dinner table in the main room, including Rukia and her brother Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo, Uryu and a few dignitaries. It was unsurprisingly a rather uneventful dinner, a stark difference from the joyous celebrations at the kitchen. Ayame, Tatsuki and Momo walked through the doors arm in arm and were welcomed by a sight no different from home. Keigo was singing dramatically, Hisagi was trying his best not to kill him with a wooden spoon, and Chad silently watched the growing tension with a small smile on his face. Yet what was not a usual from the Kurosaki castle were the servants of the Kuchiki manor. There was a tall beautiful girl with hair a remarkable shade of green, smiling warmly and heartily greeting the new comers.

"Hello there! I'm Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but you can call me Nel!" she chirped gleefully. Keigo stopped singing and stared at her. "Nelliel Fu Hotel- who?"

She smiled at him and laughed. "I know, my name isn't the easiest to remember… so just call me Nel, okay?" she said sweetly. "But anymore jokes about it and you'll regret every word you say…" she threatened with a fire ablaze in her eyes, still smiling cheerfully, and Keigo shivered and stammered, "Y-yes mam."

Another man, Kira Izuru, wordlessly leaned back against the wooden table and introduced himself as Kira Izuru. "Nice to meet you." He said nonchalantly. Hisagi hit him hard on the back and grinned, "Come on, lighten up! A ball is to be held, so why the solemn face?" Nel crossed her arms and answered that Kira was always a silent fellow. Ayame clapped her hands in excitement as she announced that there was no need to worry, for now they would all have a jolly time! As the gathering talked and joked some more, a large man barged into the room, and Hisagi's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the grinning face of Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You! What are you doing here?!" he accused with a pointed finger. The butcher grinned in wider and explained, "Came to hand in the meat… a ball is a lot of people, it takes a real man to serve so many people." He taunted. Hisagi gulped and flared back, "W-what do you mean by that? Anyone can chop meat… it takes a real man to make it taste good!" he shouted back, pushing up his sleeves. So saying, the kitchen prepared itself for a festive night, and once again, Ayame thanked God for making her feel so at home with so many friends.

* * *

"Hurry, the guests are already here!" yelled Tatsuki, pacing back and forth in front of Ayame's door. Momo was already down at the ball. The two were delayed because they were helping at the kitchen, and hadn't realized how time had flown until the first guest entered. They then rushed haphazardly up to their rooms, and hurriedly prepared themselves for the night. Now, the sound of music and the loud chattering of the crowd below echoed through the manor, and Tatsuki knocked on Ayame's door fervently once again, ruffling her skirts in exasperation. She was dressed in a pretty olive-green evening gown; it was stunning and not too detailed, giving off a very sophisticated air. Her hair was done into a casual French braid, and she really couldn't bother much more on her appearance."Ayame, are you-"

Just then, the door opened, and Tatsuki smirked at the shyly redhead in front of her. "Beautiful. That colour really suits you." She commented in approval. Her best friend stood before her in a tasteful pink gown, not a very obvious pink, rather like the pink of the blushing clouds when painted with the first few rays of the setting sun. The dress narrowed down to her waist, and flared out in the most uncommon pattern; for long feathers of the same shade tucked in and out to form an elegant piece of art. The upper portion of the dress was artfully covered by a sleek layer of silver netting, and it gave the impression that the stars themselves had taken residence upon the delicate pink cloth. Around her waist, Ayame had tied on a pretty blue bow, which matched the blue sleeve coat she wore over her dress. Now this last article was completely unnecessary, but she was most insistent, saying that she'd feel too improper if she showed off her arms and also, it helped cover her necklace. _Trust the modest maiden to be so particular_, thought Tatsuki. But despite it all, she pulled off the gown with such grace and charm; it was hard _not_ to place her of aristocratic birth.

The brunette assessed her once more and smiled."I see how you could be a noble, you do look the part." She nudged. Ayame snickered and covered her face to hide her growing blush. "Tatsuki! Don't say that!" she exclaimed. The other grinned and held her hand. "Come on! We can't afford to be late for our first ball!" and the two thrilled women rushed through the corridor and down the stairwell. As they came into view of the audience, they slowed their steps and held their heads high, today they couldn't be mere peasants of Camembert; they were peasants with elegance.

Many gasps were heard as the two walked down the sleek stairs, which did not go unnoticed by the two, and when they finally made it down, they walked quickly towards Momo and Rukia, casually ignoring the stares they received. Upon finding their friends, Ayame exhaled in relief. "There you are! What an entrance we made!" But she received no reply. Rukia only stared at her with wide eyes and Momo smiled appreciatively. "You look lovely, Ayame! And you too, Tatsuki! What a perfect pair!" she cried cheerfully, hugging the blushing girls. Rukia cleared her throat and smirked. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Ayame laughed nervously and scratched her head, careful not to disturb the hairstyle Momo'd so painstakingly done for her. Her hair was held up in a stylish bun, and a few locks of auburn hair spilled out to gently frame her face.

"Dear Lord! Tis the peasant turned princess! What light through yonder, eh… what's the line again?" Keigo walked up to the group, his usual playful self. Uryu frowned beside him and pushed up his glasses. "I believe Shakespeare isn't quite your calling." He commented. Ayame giggled and completed the famous English play writer's line, earning a raised brow from Uryu. Rukia laughed and nudged her, "Like I said, you're full of surprises!"

As the night progressed, the gathering grew. Soon, they were joined by Hisagi, Yumichika, Nel, Renji, even Kenpachi showed up. All were having a lovely time, until Rukia excused herself politely. As the music floated through the air, many couples started dancing to the lively tune. Ayame tried to courteously exempt herself from joining, in the pretext that she'd just eaten. So she stood aside for a while, staring longingly at how adeptly the feet moved, the heads turned, the hands just hovering against each other… the truth was that she still doubted her dancing capabilities. Shrugging off the sudden yearning, she decided to go get a bite to eat.

Upon reaching the buffet table, she beamed and clapped her hands softly at the wide array of delicacies before her. "How beautiful!" she whispered. After a moment of sheer dilemma, she chose to first try the crème puffs, but sighed in embarrassment when she dropped her fork. Yet when she bent down to pick it up, she glanced under the table and stiffened as the fainted feeling of a memory shook her.

"_I knew I'd find you here, Hime!"_

"_Okay Ichi… you win!" _

Ayame shivered and replaced the spoon, suddenly losing her appetite. She hurried back to her friends and waved at Tatsuki, who twirled alongside a grinning Keigo. Ayame chuckled and turned around suddenly at the sudden mention of her name.

"Mademoiselle Ayame? Are you alright?" she gazed into the concerned eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki. He was clothed in a fitting black waist coat and white shirt, a black cravat neatly tucked in at the collar, and a typical frown formed at his brows. Ayame smiled, she found his scowls rather endearing. She bowed hastily and giggled in nervousness at her clumsiness. The duke smirked and asked if she was enjoying her time, she replied, most fervently, in the positive.

"And I must compliment you tonight, mademoiselle. You look stunning, appropriately put." He nodded at her. She thanked him, but vaguely noticed his lips turn down in what looked like perplexion. The duke quickly moved on. "Why aren't you dancing? It is a fine night, is it not?"

She stared at her pink slippers as she meekly replied, "I'd love to, my lord. But I'm afraid my dancing could send someone mercilessly to the floor, clutching his trodden feet in heavy displeasure and crying depressingly." The duke gawked at her explanation and shook his head. "That's settled then. You are to join me for the next number. That's not a request." She looked up suddenly, wide-eyed and utterly shocked, but could only stammer in approval at the duke's unwitting gaze. Just then, Rukia walked up to them and announced the Countess Rangiku Matsumoto. A beautiful woman with honey coloured hair and lovely blue eyes came bouncing up to the two. "Hello there, Ichigo! Such a long time, don't you think?"

Ichigo grimaced and muttered something about not long enough. He then regarded her with civility and replied, "Bonsoir, Countess. I pray you are well?" he winced at her annoyed squeal. "Don't make me sound so old! I'm practically your aunt-in-law!" she declared happily. Ayame noticed a hint of sadness in the duke's eyes as he retorted. "Well you're not. Not anymore." He coughed and introduced her to Ayame. at the eye contact, both women froze and regarded each other closely.

"Mon Dieu! I could've easily mistaken you for someone else!" Rangiku exclaimed softly, as Ichigo shifted on his feet. Ayame puckered her brows in confusion. "H-Hello there! A pleasure to meet you, my lady!" she curtsied. It took just a few moments for the two to become two peas in a pod, and they excitedly chatted to each other in delight. Rukia spoke a few words of formality to Ichigo, and went her way. After a while, Rangiku was called away too.

"My lord… was she a relative of that little girl in your story?" she asked, doing her best to push the muddled thoughts to the back of her mind. "Yes. Yes, she was." He replied, and looked at the crowd of glittering nobility. Ayame smiled and softly said, "She was very nice… she must have been a great aunt." Ichigo looked at her thoughtfully and smirked through sad eyes. "Well… she was always quite loud. And… explicit." He shuddered.

Then the music changed, signaling the commencement of the new number. Ichigo gently took Ayame's gloved hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. As she walked up, she blinked at the luxury that was so evidently splayed in the hall, until her eyes fell on the chandelier. Then, without warning, a quiver travelled up her spine. Suddenly, she envisioned a ballroom on fire, an enormous chandelier having fallen on a frightened crowd, as they ran around in terror.

"_ORHIME! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice called out._

Orihime? Exhaling, she hurried her steps to catch up with the duke. The dance began, and she was shocked at how expertly he missed every opportunity at having his feet crushed by her pointed shoes. The duke noticed her frown in thought, and asked her about it.

"I was just wondering what an incredible dancer you are. Not once have you given me a reason to cringe in shame." She commented in awe. The duke grinned and replied, "Would you believe that I'm expending no effort? Your dancing is admirable, you mustn't dispraise yourself so quickly." She stuck up her chin in defiance. "I am very well aware of my rhythmic handicap. You sir have no right to brag so easily and make me feel even more despondent." Ichigo laughed, turned in time to the song, and continued.

"Always a defiant little maiden, aren't you? Well… I can tell you aren't the least bit despondent." He stated rightly. She blushed and twirled. "Alright, then. You win. But only this time, my lord." She didn't realize what she'd said, before the duke frowned and asked her of it. She stuttered and responded that it wasn't important. They continued dancing in silent pondering.

"_You win, Ichi, but only this time! Next time I will get back!" _

"_Sure you will, Hime. Sure you will."_

What was happening? Her head felt so heavy, and at the end of the dance, she wasn't the only one relieved. The duke was lost in turbulent thoughts as well. She hurried over for a glass of cool water, only to stare at the giant cake that adorned the center of the long table. She gulped as more visions invaded her already chaotic thoughts.

"_If you win, Ichi, you'll get the first piece of cake."_

"_Then keep the knife ready, here I come!"_

"_Orihime, don't dirty your dress with the icing!"_

"_Sorry Sora, hehe, but it looks good, doesn't it?"_

Ayame held her head tight, lost in the commotion and the inner havoc she was going through.

"_Someday I hope to dance just like Aunty, she's so pretty!"_

"_Sure… only thing is you have two left feet!"_

"_Hey, there, my little princess! Miss me?"_

"_Aunty! Of course I did!"_

"AYAME! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" she was jolted up at the sound of Tatsuki shouting. She hadn't realized she was gulping for air, and her heart was beating frantically. She reassured her friend that she was perfectly alright, and excused herself, saying she just needed some fresh air is all. Doubtfully, Tatsuki conceded, but told her to hurry back. Gratefully, the flustered red head bundled her skirts, and rushed to the door that led to the garden, impatient to get out and feel a cool breeze.

She prodded through the hedges and bushes, until she was a good distance from the dizzying music, and sat down on a stone bench. She sighed and felt for her necklace, wondering what it all meant. Suddenly, all those memories she thought she never had had come in full swing, and it was too overwhelming. She was sorry for making her friends and the duke worry, but she needed space to think.

"Orihime? But… wasn't she an Inoue?" she voiced her thoughts, hoping to make some sense out of them. Then she froze, as another voice replied from behind the bushes.

"Yes you are, my dear. Or should I say, lady Orihime Inoue of Chantelle." She gasped as recognition fell upon her like a boulder, as she stared into the smirking eyes of Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

Ruh Row Raggy! Hehe, credits to Enelya87 for that line!

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, quickly to review replies!

**Magdelena88**: your fairytale is beautiful! Loved it as always! And true, Orihime and happy are two words that are meant to be together!

**hapezibah**: we need to make like a ... community... you know, yazza Granny Aizen! or something. Gosh, I really am a sad excuse, I've forever ruined the evil mastermind in the eyes of so many innocent by-standers... goodness, won't he be mad!

Aizen: _Kyokasuigetsu-_

me: _Yokay people, time to move on! *sweatdrops* Ruh row Raggy! ;D_

**erica. phoenix 16**: and she's finally at the ball! Phew, it felt like forever to get her there!

**Raininglight1**: and you were right! hey, what better place for a dramatic cliffhanger than at a ball, hmm? Am I right or am i right?

**soliromero2012**: Gosh... I must first thank you for a truly heart warming review, I do believe it's the first I've seen where someone commented on the style of writing and the critical aspects of the story... and I must say you're quite the flatterer! I am so grateful for such a fabulous review and so honoured that you find this story so enjoyable! Teehee, I do hope to see more of you, you just made my day! This chapter was typed with you in mind!

Take care all! God bless the sugarplums all around the world!


	15. Chapter 15

I just had to reply to your darling reviews... forgive me for not doing so earlier!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The incessant music droned on as the glimmering crowd swayed gaily; but Ichigo Kurosaki was quite fed up. He swirled the liquid in his glass mindlessly, trying to keep his mind clear and undistracted. There were issues that needed to be fixed, and rather abruptly, he'd begun to realize that maybe… he was making the wrong choices altogether. He looked up into violet eyes as Rukia called his name, and grunted in reply.

"My my, the duke is lost in deep thought, hmmm." Rangiku Matsumoto cooed. She laughed freely as said duke scowled further and straightened his back in agitation. "Please, mademoiselle. A certain level of decorum is only heavily appreciated." He stated sarcastically. The flushed countess waved her hands nonchalantly, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Come now, Ichigo. You want me to call that sweet little maiden to cheer you up?" she suggested with a devilish wiggle of her finely arched brows. The duke coughed and choked on his drink.

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean? I find her company enjoyable, so what? Don't just assume such ridiculous notions!" he spat irritably. Rukia shook her head in shame, and Rangiku simply smiled at nothing in particular, gazing towards the dance floor. A while later, she breathed out slowly, a sad smile on her face.

"It's amazing, isn't it? How much she resembles Orihime..." She sighed forlornly. Ichigo shifted and said nothing as the countess went on. "Ah! Indeed, fate is a mysterious thing… how is it that she ended up in your company in the first place?" she turned inquisitive eyes to the frowning duke, who shrugged insouciantly. "She was being pursued by a few nameless men, and I had to offer her my protection. I couldn't let a woman be left alone in the prospect of being captured." His fists tightened at the memory. Oh how he wished he could twist the necks of those very same criminals, how low must one be if one had to resort to chasing innocent women just to rob them of their property! Rangiku's eyes widened and she exhaled in concern. "How typical! Pray, what did they want from our Ayame?"

The duke knitted his brows before replying slowly, "She said they were after her necklace." At the women's confused looks, he explained further.

"I've seen this necklace of hers. It's an expensive piece, and I am still not sure how it ended up in her possession. It's very obviously of aristocratic origin, and it isn't hard to tell that she would be pursued should news of its existence spread to the wrong ears." He was cut off when Rangiku abruptly placed her glass down and regarded him seriously.

"A necklace? Can you describe it?" she asked earnestly. He conceded without question, and when he mentioned the words that were engraved on the intricate ivory, he stopped as Rangiku gasped in shock and clamped her mouth shut with her palms. "No…" she whispered.

"Madame? What is it?" he asked, fully alert now. Something was off. At her silence, he prodded further. "What's wrong? Tell us, what is it!?" his patience was dwindling on the edge, and before he slammed his fist on the unfortunate mahogany table, the strawberry blonde woman shook her head and lifted large surprised eyes, eyes that were glistening with unshed tears.

"Orihime…" she murmured. The duke stared at her dumbly. "What about Orihime?" he asked cautiously. He was abruptly caught in a tight grasp when he saw that the mercurial countess had her small hands gripping on his forearms. "Orihime! Don't you see! It's Orihime!" she exclaimed, still not believing the words she'd just uttered. The duke contemplated for a quick moment before turning incredulous eyes to the startled Rangiku.

"You mean to say that Ayame… is Orihime?"

"Please, Rangiku. I can imagine the likeness, but that is rather farfetched, even for you." stated Rukia, not fully affirming her own words. Rangiku stamped her foot in exasperation. "Oh dear lord! You idiot! It IS Orihime! That necklace you'd just described, it was the Inoue family heirloom! I should know, I've _seen_ the late duchess wear it on countless occasions!" she was clapping her hands in poorly contained excitement. Yet Ichigo found it too good to be true. No. It simply couldn't be… Orihime simply _couldn't_ be Ayame… could she?

"Ichigo! Stop gaping! Quick, where is she! I must speak with her!" Rangiku shouted, frantically rushing about the room. Shaking himself from the daze, the duke realized that Rukia and Rangiku had both left, and as he processed the information, he couldn't help the widening of his eyes.

"_Someday, I hope to be an author!"_

"_My brother once told me that if the past doesn't help us move forward, then it is best left alone."_

"_Is it derogatory to be a peasant?"_

"_You have a lovely companion, my lord! Prince, is it?"_

"_This necklace is the most precious thing I own. It's been with me ever since before I can remember. It's my only connection to my past."_

He blinked as it finally struck him with the force of a clear sharp bolt of lightning. He turned his head anxiously, looking for a certain auburn-headed maiden. Lord! If she was really Ayame! He dashed towards the group beside the buffet table, aware that Tatsuki was there. And where there was Tatsuki, there had to be-

"Where is Ayame?" he asked breathlessly. The brunette frowned. "If you must know, she's gone out for some fresh air. It was getting too stuffy – where are you going?" Before she'd completed her sentence, the orange-haired man was already on his way to the main door. She scowled in confusion. "What was that all about?"

* * *

Aizen Sousuke walked around the hedge slowly… carefully; the length of his movements sharply contrasting the frantic pace Ayame's heart had taken. Or was that even her real name?

"I-I do not understand." She stammered, mentally slapping herself for showing fear. The marquis smirked wider and ran his fingers over a solitary rose, caressing it. "Of course you don't. Did you really think you were a peasant your entire life, my dear?" he asked mockingly. Ayame gulped and refused to reply. He took a step forward and stared menacingly into her worried eyes. "Didn't you even faintly remember the duke in whose castle you found engagement?" she was terrified yes, but her adamant nature would never allow her to fall victim to such vice.

"The duke?" she managed to repeat, let down by her own strained voice. Aizen shook his head and looked away, a longing sigh escaping his lips. "Ichigo Kurosaki… or have you forgotten?" he turned back amused eyes to her perplexed form.

"W-what do you want from me?" she asked, holding up her chin in an attempt at defiance. The noble shrugged and continued. "I do not intend to cause you any harm, my dear."

"Get away from me!" she cried, and ran past the untouched man. Racing as fast as her heeled feet to carry her, she abruptly halted when the marquis' voice floated behind her threateningly.

"You run away now, and tonight will be reminiscent of a night long ago, when a chandelier crashed upon an unsuspecting crowd." Ayame choked and looked back gradually, dreading the truth in those words.

"How do you-"

"You can ask questions and watch the entire manor house go up in flames, or you could accompany me in my carriage. I promise you, no harm will befall you. I only intend to retrieve a certain article of value; your necklace."

"My necklace?" she gasped, clutching the very same chain with a gloved hand that was as pale as her face. Aizen nodded leisurely, and pasted a smile on his face, one that did nothing to soothe her raging thoughts. "Mademoiselle, allow me to escort you." She shook her head vigorously, and insisted she walk behind him, her voice seething with displeasure. And so they made their way around the garden, until she could make out a large imposing horse attached to an even more imposing carriage. The blue haired man from before, sat at the coachman's seat, grinning madly. She shivered slightly, held her head high, and stepped in. a few moments later, they had quietly made it through the castle gates, and were soon on the open night road of Rukongai.

Ayame, or must we call her Orihime, for it is instances like these that lead to bewilderment, sat as close to the window as she could possibly manage. She wanted, no, _needed_ some answers, but she was too unsure of her ability to speak without making a quivering fool of herself. So it was Aizen instead, who initiated conversation.

"My my, are you not curious at all? Surely you must have something you want to ask?" he began, leaning back comfortably into the plush cushioned seat. Orihime, as we must call her now, never left her eyes off the passing scenery, replied. "Yes. I want to know who you are." Aizen smiled secretly, she was already embracing her aristocratic nature.

"I'm hurt you do not remember me. I used to be the financial advisor to your late father."

Her eyes widened, but she still did not turn her gaze. "My father? What happened to him?" she expected the very worst.

"He was killed… in the Inoue castle revolt. I'm sure you remember that." He said it as though it were an ordinary everyday occurrence; the death of one's father.

"Is there anyone who survived t-the fire?" she stuttered, shutting her eyes tight and trying to prevent the imminent tears.

"Of your family… only your aunt." He supplied. At this proclamation, an auburn head immediately turned to stare at him, letting his words soak in. "M-my aunt? You mean-"

"The countess Rangiku Matsumoto, with whom you have already had the pleasure of speaking." He stated simply. The girl gaped openly, before she shifted her sight back to the window. Speechless, she sat there in silence, catching the few tear drops that dared to stain her lovely dress. Now it was all beginning to fall into place. The memories she'd had, the dreams, the music, the voices, the screaming… it all made painful sense. So it was true then, she really _was_ an orphan, this time there was no hope in finding her parents… or her brother. The castle she had taken refuge in those weeks back… it was her own home! No wonder it seemed so familiar, the garden, the stream… they were all a part of her lost childhood.

She shifted in her seat, her small hands tightly clenched as more tears fell. The little girl in the portrait at that castle, the one before which the duke spent so long… it was _her_! Orihime Inoue… she was Orihime Inoue! The family in the giant painting was _her_ family! That poor castle was _her_ home… what about the treasure the duke was looking for?

Her breath caught in her throat. The duke! The little boy from her recollections… they were one and the same! Ichigo Kurosaki… she winced as the name became more familiar, and a dull ache was building in her chest. He was… he was her best friend. She remembered them playing together… they were horseracing…and running… she recalled how he teased her for being too slow… she remembered the game in the castle that night, he chased her for a piece of cake…

She held her head in agony as the memories assaulted her. A vision of a much younger Prince formed distinctly in her mind. The dear horse, it recognized her! That's why it was so friendly! She played with the feathers on her dress as she stared out into the sleeping country, which was such a drastic difference from the turmoil that was in her heart. Ichi… that was the name she'd given him. The duke once mentioned solemnly that the late duchess Orihime Inoue was the woman he was destined to marry…

She went from a lowly bread and cheese making peasant to a long lost duchess, all in the span of one fateful evening ball. Why was her life always revolving around fateful evening balls? She really hoped that nothing bad had befallen her friends, but oh, how could she deny that they were probably frantic at her long absence! She clenched her tiny gloved fists tighter, until her knuckles stretched and her hands shook with the tension. Sitting up straight, she wiped the remaining tears with the sleeve of her dress and willed herself to breathe properly. She was going to do something about this. She was going to get answers. She was going to end this relentless mystery.

"Monsieur Aizen. What do you know of the Inoue family treasure?" she asked finally, staring at the seat in front of her. Aizen frowned and responded, "Not as much as I'd like to know, my dear." She turned hateful eyes to his relaxed form.

"Why is this necklace so important to you? It was you who sent those men to chase me that day, I'd remember it anywhere." She exclaimed, seething with growing anger.

"Calm yourself, mademoiselle. I assure you, you will get all your answers. As regards that necklace, I can poetically say that it is the key to the entire story."

"How so?" she prodded, her eyes forming slits and her heart thumping an untimely rhythm. Aizen's visage had taken on a more serious demeanor, as he interlocked his fingers and answered her. "The necklace is the key to the treasure."

She couldn't restrict the gasp that had escaped her astonished lips. Instinctively, her hand flew up to hold on to her necklace, and she quickly averted her eyes.

"D-Do you know of its location? T-the treasure, that is." she stammered in trepidation. The Marquis chuckled and continued. "I was the Inoue's financial advisor, I'd known of its location even before the revolt."

"Then how is it that you'd never stolen the locket whilst you had the chance?"

"I only knew where the treasure was… not the key." He replied, his voice heavy with disdain.

Orihime was too uneasy to continue conversation, so she recommenced her previous act of inspecting the sprinting trees. She could only pray to the Lord above who'd helped her for so long, to somehow make a way for her._ What had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

"Ayame!" the duke called anxiously, as he perused the area. There was no sign of her anywhere! "Ayame! Are you there?" he called again, dashing through the garden and making his way through the curves and over the roots. The drained duke ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, causing his already untamed hair to stand up in short spikes. _Where is that woman?!_ He thought, and carried heavy feet towards the stable, where Prince, his horse, stood obediently waiting for his master to return. He'd had a lot of time to think, and the more seconds that passed, the more he was convinced that he had to speak with the enigmatic maiden as soon as possible.

But there was no sign of that little maiden, now was there?

"Ayame!" he called again, his shouts getting less convincing. He sighed deeply as Prince neighed in enjoyment upon seeing his master approach him. "Hello there, boy." The duke greeted tiredly, combing his fingers through the horse's dark mane. "You haven't by any chance seen Ayame, have you?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Completely aghast, Ichigo looked behind him abruptly and shouted with intent. "Who is that? Show yourself!" he prepared himself as the crisp sound of feet trampling dead leaves and hay grew louder, and from behind the stables, a man walked up wearing a green waistcoat and holding a cane in one hand. He had shaggy blond hair which covered his eyes, and wore a strange expression on his face- it was between an amused smile and a mocking truth.

"Bonsoir, your grace. A pleasure to meet you." He greeted with a slight nod and a wider smirk. Ichigo regarded him skeptically. "Likewise. Who are you and what are you doing out here?" he inquired, carefully studying the suspicious man. The other laughed and raised his head, revealing intelligent green eyes. "I was about to ask you the same thing, my lord. I am Kisuke Urahara, of Beuvron-en-Auge." He curtsied rather dramatically.

Ichigo coughed. "Ichigo Kurosaki, of Dumonde. I was out looking for a particular red-headed woman, her friends are missing her." He explained. The man Urahara frowned rather mysteriously and asked, "I know. You are looking for Ayame. You won't find her here though."

Ichigo scowled at his companion, "Why is that? Has she gone back to the manor?" Urahara's gaze turned grave as he shook his head swiftly and lowered his eyes once more.

"She's been kidnapped, my lord. I from the window and came as quickly as I could, but-"

"WHAT?! Who's done this! Which way have they gone?" Ichigo's eyes blazed a fiery amber as he mounted his steed and hurried Prince to rush towards the gate.

"Which way did they take her?" he shouted again, thoroughly agitated at having let something of this kind occur the moment he let his guard down. _It must be that damned necklace!_ He cursed. Briskly taking note of the direction in which he was directed, he beckoned for Prince to make a dash for it. His hands fisted into the horse's mane tautly with the force of his rage and his teeth ground against each other. He rode with single-minded intensity, fuming as he recalled the last bit of vital information his previous acquaintance had screamed out. One word, just one word and the world came crashing down to reveal the bitter truth, one which he had suspected all along.

"_I believe the man was Aizen!" he informed, trying to catch up with the prancing animal._

Aizen! That sly dog! He had calculated everything before hand, somehow he had known of Ayame's true identity; known before anyone else, he had probably come to the Kurosaki castle that day just to get vital information… that's it! He's taken Orihime to find out the location of the treasure!

But how could she possibly remember that, after having forgotten her own name?

A low rumble issued from the duke's throat and he edged Prince to move faster. This road could lead to only one destination- Raffaell castle. Ichigo was seeing white as all coherent thought abandoned his deliberations, and he now rode with a purely instinctual conscience guiding him. Orihime! How hadn't he realized sooner! He blinked as a thought struck him; Aizen was the financial advisor of the late Inoue, wasn't he? What if… what if he'd known the site of the treasure all along? It was plausible… it could also imply that he'd been aware of it even prior to the revolt! Then why would he need Orihime… could she have a secret of some sort? A key to the puzzle?

A key… the key… her necklace?

Her necklace? Her necklace! Oh Lord, it had to be! What else could she have in her possession that belonged to her past life? That bastard… it was going to be impossible not to strangle him lifeless and throw his remains to the wolves! That conniving bastard!

Ichigo's eyes shown with determination and the blood in his veins flowed with resolve as he neared his objective, and yet again, he willed his poor horse to run quicker.

* * *

"Where is she? She's lost, again!" Tatsuki cried, panicking as she peeked in every nook and cranny. Ayame hadn't returned in a long while, she wasn't in the garden and there was no sign of her in the manor itself! Not again!

"Mademoiselle, we'll find her." Uryu assured her, but he flinched when she turned her scorching gaze upon his shocked one. "That's not an option! We _have_ to find her! But where in the good lord's name _is_ she?!" she threw up her hands in frustration just when a panting Renji sprinted to the occupied group.

"Ayame… she…" he inhaled heavily. Tatsuki's eyes narrowed and she raised her hands threateningly. "Yes! Out with it, man!" Renji drew in a big whiff of air and straightened his form, but his face held a hazy shadow of fear that caught everybody's attention.

"Her grace Rukia has just informed me-"

"OI! You going to make this quick or what?!" Tatsuki growled, flexing her fists menacingly. The red-headed valet gulped and steadied his expression. "There is reason to believe that Ayame is the duchess Orihime Inoue. Countess Matsumoto confirms it." This news was met by an astonished silence. The audience stared awkwardly at the man, eyes wide and jaws hanging. Keigo was the first to respond, his voice cracked while doing so.

"You mean… what _do_ you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Ayame is-"

"In grave danger." A strange voice completed, as an unfamiliar man with a cane in one hand walked up gingerly to the heart of the group. He lifted his shielded eyes, and Tatsuki gasped as recognition hit her.

"Monsieur Urahara? What are you doing here?" she voiced her thoughts. She was stunned, to say the least, as a man she'd hardly expected to be present stood right before her, that too exuding such a rare air of serious importance that she'd barely given him credit for.

"There is no time for that, all of you must listen closely." He commanded, as Rukia and Rangiku joined the crowd. "Renji is right, Ayame is indeed the duchess Orihime." He stated simply. Tatsuki let out a dry laugh and regarded him skeptically. "I can't believe that, sir." He returned her stare with a cold, calculative one of his own. "Why is that? She was nobility in the past, don't you agree?"

"Well, ye-"

"And all accounts have directed towards the suggestion that Ayame is in fact the lost duchess."

"…"

"Good, if we all agree on that, let us go on." He ignored the blank looks he was receiving from the majority of his listeners. "As many of us know, Orihime's family has long been associated with a hidden treasure, which was the main reason of the infamous Inoue revolt." Rukia shuddered at the very mention.

"Apparently, on Ayame's person is a sort of key that is crucial in retrieving this treasure."

"…"

"And, please do not cause a commotion but, she has been captured by a man of the name Aizen Sousuke." He closed his eyes as a string of gasps and exclamations followed, until Tatsuki finally spoke up. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she directed her full attention to the speaker.

"Monsieur, what you are saying couldn't possibly be true!" she retorted. He lifted somber eyes, lit by a green light that was enrapturing. "It almost happened before, it could easily happen again." Urahara replied wryly. "Ayame, or Orihime as we must now call her, is in deep trouble. The duke has already gone to find her."

"The duke?" echoed the crowd. Rangiku frowned and looked bluntly at the blonde enigma. "I may be mistaken, but my hunch is that she's probably taken back to the Marquis' castle in Rafaell." The man nodded, and motioned towards the door.

"Yes, and Ichigo is headed in that direction. We must follow suit. Those who wish to accompany me may do so. There is no time to waste." He strode past the now rendered speechless gathering, but stopped abruptly when a small hand pulled back on his coat sleeve.

"Monsieur, Ayame…. I mean, Orihime... she will be alright, won't she?" Tatsuki whispered, conveying all her worries through her broken gaze. Urahara only nodded, and said, "But only if we act fast."

* * *

Behind the shadows, above the ball, hidden from the view of even the most observant individual, stood a grinning man, a pocket knife neatly tucked in his coat pocket. He stood in the lobby that overlooked the entire setting, and watched the whole proceeding with an amused smirk. Although he had to admit, he was taken quite by surprise when that Urahara Kisuke strolled through those doors and revealed the entire mystery in a heartbeat… but somehow, he'd expected it. The man was always an inscrutability himself, and well… if one didn't prepare for the appearance of the likes of him in the game plan; then one was at a real disadvantage.

So what if Urahara was in it too? It maybe even made the plot easier. Now, everyone was beginning to know of Orihime's identity and they were all readying themselves to go out and search for her. And confront Aizen… oh what were they thinking?

The solitary man grinned wider as he took out his pocket knife and eyed to rope that firmly held the dangling chandelier. It was too simple; an effortless swipe of his hand and the manor would be up in flames. His eyes danced devilishly as he regarded the glittering aristocrats one last time, and rather consciously, he let his gaze drift towards a certain honey-haired woman, her ashen blue eyes quite obviously displaying vexation, even from up her. For just a moment, his eyes softened.

In an uncommon occurrence, Gin Ichimaru lost his characteristic smirk, instead a thoughtful frown took it's place.

...

...

...

* * *

Hey yall! Hope you're doing well! Forgive me but I really am short on time, I know you're expecting to see a review reply here but I can't give any right now. I'm really tight on schedule, and I have a lot of things going on. I reckoned that you would prefer an early chapter to a delayed one, and I honestly do intend to complete this story at the earliest date!

Oh... it makes me really sad to have to leave like this, but thank you** Mystic-012, erica-phoenix16, Magdalena88, naleah, hapezibah, Raininglight1, Ermilus, The Dessa** and all my dear beloved guests! Every review has been met with such gratitude I really am indebted to you all! Thank you all for your persistent support in making this fic what it is today! I really couldn't have gone through half of it without your endearing support and God's blessings!

A special thanks to** Mystic-012**, for writing a review that honestly renewed my motivation to complete this story. Also to** the Dessa** for giving me the criticism I need to better my work and hence serve a better story. You all are the best little sugarplums ever!

Don't think I forgot about my lovely favoriters and followers: **Ermilus, emired, elle003, XxxIchihimexxX and GypsieRoseLee, Ermilus, emired, the Dessa!**

God bless us, every single one! And bless all the victims in Gaza, send them your prayers and support!

A Bientot!

25.11.2012 REVIEW REPLIES!

**Mystic-012**: I thank you sincerely for such an uplifting review, truly it means so much to me! And yes, I am enjoying writing, it's always been my things ever since I was five years old, but it's more the case of doing the right thing at the wrong time! I thoroughly enjoy any kind of writing, and I especially love poetry! Yay! Listen to me, I sound so old and nostalgic! *smirks Gin style* yeah... Thank you once again for such a beautiful review, believing me when I say that I positively danced in glee when I read it! So tell me about yourself, what writing styled do you like? Fluid, narrative, first person? I'd love to know, and I do hope to hear more from you! Lots of love and cookies!

**erica-phoenix16: **I LOVE, absolutely LOVE writing Rangiku! She's always the life of any party, and she's so... likeable! Gosh, she's like an elder sister of sorts sometimes! Hehe, and yes, I really wanted to make Orihime run away but then... *shrugs* please don't hurt me! I promise, it's all working out! Many thanks again for your sincere reviews, I really want to hug you now! *grins*

**Magdelena88**: Oh thank you so much! So glad you liked the chapter, and yes, I adore the idea of mommy and daddy Kurosaki! *fangirl squeal* it's so cute... lets see if we can incorporate that into our story! *wiggles eyebrows*

**naleah**: DA DA DA DUM! Finally she's remembering something, it felt like forever but maybe we can finally start calling her Orihime! *exhales in relief* Phew, but what's Aizen up to? That man should get an Emmy for the most devious (but amazing) villain out there! ... He'd probably Kyoka suigetsu them into getting him an Emmy though... typical. :D

**hapezibah**: We've gone on about knitting Aizen for quite a while now, you know what that means!... We need to start a community! Hehe, now THAT is a brainstorm!... or a drizzle, sheesh!

**Raininglight1**: It makes me absolutely delighted when I see that my readers are engrossed in the story! That means it's making sense! Thank you for being such a sweetheart, hears a giant slice of virtual Chocolate cake for you! Darn... if only I could really give them to you... :( but you have my regards and my gratitude, you sure can make a girl smile!

**Ermilus**: Yay! Many thanks for your review, and I'm so happy you're liking this story! I do hope to hear more from you! Thank you once again, your review is wholly appreciated! Take care of yourself! :)

the Dessa: I was positively elated when I read your review! Thank you so much for such valuable criticism, and for finding the story so enjoyable! I mean... well.. I'm so happy that it's all making sense and isn't just dragging along so, thank you once more! I was literally prancing about my room when you said that I have a promising talent *smiles* I really wish I could choke you in an Inoue hug! And I appreciate your insight into Ichigo's character, I'll try my best to get him back to IC but once again... thank you! Gosh, I'm saying that too much, but it's still never enough! Or maybe I should say arigato... or merci! Yeah... that'll work! I do hope to see more of you around! Take care!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Come on now, girl! Don't make a fuss!" yelled the blue haired man, Grimmjow his name was. He yanked on Orihime's arm and roughly pulled her out of the carriage. She winced in pain and bit her lip, refusing to display any emotion in the face of such arrogant brutality. She didn't need to know that she was a duchess to uphold her manners; even as a mere peasant she had her distinct opinions about right and wrong. And so she raised her chin in noble defiance, and exited the carriage without sparing as much as a glance for the frustrated man at the opening. Aizen had already left and was now making his way towards the huge doors of his castle, and Orihime lifted her eyes in astonishment at the grandeur of the place, evident even in the dark of twilight. It was rather impressive for a Marquis, but if he were any other man, she would have enjoyed what she was seeing. But he was Aizen Sousuke, the man who murdered her family, the man who'd caused so many people such irreversible suffering… she straightened her shoulders and walked forth.

The doors were opened by a familiar face, and the impassive eyes of Ulquiorra Schiffer greeted her wordlessly. She followed the marquis into the castle, wishing her heart to beat less obviously, and she had voluntarily pay attention to her erratic breathing. She'd decided that she'd take whatever was coming; it was her own fault that she was at the lion's den in the first place, but she'd reasoned that there really was no other alternative; she'd have put all her friends in imminent danger. So she resigned herself to her fate and settled on the present, and hoped to find a way out through this muddle.

"Whatever you're planning, my dear, it isn't going to work." Aizen voice floated deviously past her. "The castle is securely guarded, and besides, we will set out for the Inoue castle in a short while." He poured out a glass of wine and strolled up to the window.

Orihime's eyes widened at the mention of her old home. "The Inoue castle? Why?"

The addressee smiled slowly and turned his head to look at her. "Where else will we find the treasure?"

She lowered her frightened eyes and walked away. Another carriage ride with this villain… it was all too much to bear! She shut her eyes tight to prevent the cascade of tears that threatened to fall, and instead focused on the faces of her dearest people. Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Momo, Toshiro, Keigo, Hisagi, Uryu, Chad, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Neliel, Kenpachi and Yachiru, all her neighbours at Camembert, the dear orphans, Urahara, Yoruichi… so many people that have made her life so worthwhile. She smiled in sad recollections… of course she couldn't forget the duke. He who had helped her in such dire times, had spoken with her, treated her with such kindness… oh these tears! Why are they so stubborn! Her head fell gently into her waiting hands and she held herself, trying to pool in as much courage as she could muster.

"Bonsoir, my lord." Addressed a languid voice, and Orihime looked up to find Gin sauntering in through the lobby. Both the other men had gone, and the slyly grinning man regarded her with a careless eye, as if she were just another piece of furniture. She shivered at the informal scrutiny.

"Gin, quite a surprise to see you so soon." Aizen replied, still staring out the window. Gin lifted his shoulders nonchalantly, and responded, "Well… my work is done."

The marquis moved away from the window and turned his full attention towards his subordinate. "Is it? I'd have expected it to have taken much longer than this." he stated.

"Well, the task was neatly accomplished. It was rather enjoyable." His grin grew wider, almost maniacal.

Aizen nodded. "Of course it was. Now that that is out of the way, prepare yourself for another journey, we depart for Chantelle immediately."

"Although I forgot to mention, the duke, Ichigo was his name, am I right? Yes well, he's on the way." Orihime was the only one to show any reaction to this declaration; she gasped so loud her breath caught in her chest. _The duke was on his way?_

"Not to worry though, I've managed to change a few signs, blocked the road too. It'll take a while for him to get here." Gin said rather coyly. Aizen smirked in the fashion of a man who was seeing everything go exactly according to plan.

"Perfect. Then we'd better hurry. We cannot let him end such a well-played game." He glanced at Orihime and sneered at her astonished expression, before her made his way to the door that led to a neighboring room. Gin followed suit, shoving his hand into his pocket and striding behind Aizen. Orihime blinked when she noticed he'd lost his trademark grin and wore a thoughtful, almost worried, look on his face. But as he was closing the door, he gave her one last look and shut it with a mysterious grin once more.

Orihime shuddered, but hurried up to the window. Somewhere out there, the duke was on his way. She felt so foolish for always having to rely on him, but the only thing she could do now was hope that he wouldn't be too late. She glanced up at the full moon, gleaming down upon the quiet night.

_Oh… what was going to happen?_

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded on the opposite door, and the woman turned her head quickly, laying startled eyes upon the typically stoic face of Ulquiorra Schiffer. His gaze was as emotionless as ever, and he regarded her skeptically.

"You are allowed to refresh yourself for the journey ahead." He stated automatically.

"O-okay. Thank you." She noticed that the man hadn't left the room yet. Instead, he strode over to her, keeping a respectable distance between himself and the silent duchess. After a moment of speechlessness from both parties, he spoke.

"I wonder how you must be feeling after having gone through such contemptuous experiences." He asked deprecatingly. She sighed and ran her gloved fingers delicately over the china vase beside her.

"You shouldn't bother yourself, sir. I actually do not know what to feel." She answered truthfully.

"Surely, there must be some sort of pain." He sneered. Surprisingly, she turned to face him with a tired smile, one that radiated hope and earnestness. "There's always pain. But there's also always people you can count on; people with whom you can entrust your heart." He could only stare sardonically.

"A heart is but a mere piece of flesh, it beats and it stops. Why must we be burdened with sentiments that hang so heavily upon our souls, chaining us to the cold floor, never letting us move forward? Why must we be inconvenienced by having to relive our memories? It is no more than a nuisance; the heart."

Orihime stared at him, appalled. She never once imagined that people had such contrary opinions, and she knew immediately he was wrong.

"Monsieur, is it not a miracle in itself that a simple thing as the heart has such an impressive hold in our lives? Why, the heart is much more than the obvious, it is a connection between people, it is the medium through which two souls may be bonded. Its true power can only be felt by those who present their heart to others, for however much one is oppressed or pained, the heart is never surrendered. The will to go on, the courage to believe… it is all possible because of this wondrous gift bestowed upon us by a loving Lord." She ended silently.

The pale-skinned man betrayed no sign of having been impressed; he only scoffed and reverted his emerald green eyes to the painting that adorned the neighbouring wall. Though if he were entirely honest with himself, her words had left an undoubtable imprint; he would hardly agree to her views but he would grant her the respect for having spoken with such experience. But what was she anyway? A lost duchess? A lowly peasant? She was barely worth the effort… wasn't she?

"There is a basin of water in the room with the red door. Ready yourself, woman." He ordered, and walked casually away, retreating towards the exit of the room. She frowned uncharacteristically and crossed her arms, displeased at having her ideals ignored so openly. Yet she exhaled and let her feet take her to the mentioned room, for a peasant was only too familiar with the habitual numbness rejection can leave.

After a quick wash, she followed Ulquiorra to the awaiting carriage, its imposing aura still sending shivers down her spine. Aizen walked forth, his lips formed into a strange smile.

"Is Ichimaru Gin not accompanying us, my lord?" the lord in question shook his head at the stern man beside the carriage. "Gin has been… preoccupied… and will be unable to join us." Orihime felt a hidden meaning between his lines, but said nothing, sitting as close to the window as possible. Her face twisted in discomfort as the marquis entered the carriage and sat himself beside the closed door. An air of uneasiness hung over the carriage, and with a single word from the coachman, the journey commenced. A silent prayer was made by Orihime, praying for a way out of this dilemma.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Urahara shouted, his horse Benihime galloping fiercely to catch up with the duke. Ichigo barely shifted his gaze, and shouted back.

"Urahara! Damn, they must have changed the signs, the bastards!" his voice was dangerously tense. "Did it just so that we could lose time, the conniving thieves!" his orange spikes flew wildly in the cold wind, the chilled air striking his face like sharp crystals of ice. Yet none of that mattered.

"It's there, up ahead!" his companion yelled, pointing at the hazy outline of a castle in the far distance. Scarcely lowering his arm, the duke rode even faster, adrenaline pumping in his frozen veins, refreshed at the prospect of finally beheading that villain.

"The others are behind us, in a carriage." Urahara added. Ichigo just grunted in response, his destination having taken up all sense of contemplation. Orihime was in danger! Pushing Prince to the limit, he kicked his feet, pressuring the animal to make a mad dash for the castle. It wasn't astonishing, hence, that they made it in a matter of minutes.

"Where are you, Aizen!" howled the duke, storming his way through the gates. The door was locked, and he did not hesitate to break the slender French glass window with a nearby stone.

"Aizen! Where's Orihime!" he banged on every door, racing down the corridor, thoroughly frustrated and intent to detach someone's hand, when all of a sudden, he heard a rather eerie moan floating from a close room. Sharing a confused look with the blonde man behind him, he sprinted to the door and kicked it open. What greeted him on the other side was a sight he'd have never pictured, and he stood motionless and taken aback, his jaw hanging and his eyes widening.

On the blood stained carpet lay the body of Gin Ichimaru, Aizen's first hand man, apparently stabbed through the stomach brutally since his abdomen was bleeding profusely. His eyes were closed, his skin as pale as chalk, he looked lifeless; unmoving. His slivery white hair was splayed messily on the floor, and it was only the very slight motion of his chest rising and falling that suggested that he was still alive, but barely.

"What happened here?" the duke gasped. Urahara stood hushed at first, but quickly hurried over to the dying man, his face grim as he checked the pulse.

"Too feeble." He whispered. Both men took a sharp inhale when Gin moaned again, moving his head painfully. He muttered something incoherent, and Urahara bent low to make out what he was saying.

"Inoue castle. T-Took her to the- castle." he murmured. Ichigo sat down beside him and gently held his shoulder. "Was it Aizen who did this to you?" he was almost sure it was, and was confirmed at the slow nod. Gin shivered violently, his breathing getting heavier, his pulse becoming less distinct… slower.

"T-tell her… tell R-Ran I'm-sorry. I'm sorry." He winced one last time, before finally succumbing to his wounds. The men at his sides exchanged silent glances with each other, both perplexed at the turn of events. Ichigo was the first to stand up. "This is all rather harsh, but I'd expect no less from Aizen." He spat out the name in disgust.

"I believe he was on our side the entire time… pity it ended like this."

The duke studied the shaggy blond, before shrugging. "I still don't know who you are exactly, but I must go now." He lifted up the wounded man and placed him on a plush sofa.

"I will join you, then. To Inoue castle." Urahara said determined. Ichigo gazed out into the night sky, glancing at the brilliant moon that seemed so far away from all the turmoil. He sighed, and narrowed his eyes in resolve.

"To Inoue castle."

* * *

"Oh, hurry up Keigo! We'll get there only by dawn at this rate!" exclaimed Tatsuki, sticking her head out of the carriage window. "I'm going as fast as I can!" he shouted back.

She huffed as she sat back down, seated between Rukia and Momo. She tapped her feet impatiently and crossed her arms, irritated and nervous. Rangiku sat opposite her, beside a frowning Hisagi and a thoughtful Uryu. All of the occupants were at the edge of tolerance already, so when the coachman announced that they were approaching the castle, the news was met by immense relief. As the carriage slowed, everybody huddled around the door, each one waiting anxiously for it to stop. The saw the shadows of an enormous castle before them, surrounded by tall daunting trees. Gasps issued and feet itched to get running, when finally Keigo heaved the bundle to a halt.

"We're-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a restless mob, though finely dressed, raced out towards the gates, and old man winter seemed not to have any effect on the turbulent hearts. Having found the broken window, each one shoved to get to the lead, darting through the corridors, when a scream erupted from Momo's throat.

"Momo! What is it?!" cried Tastsuki, and gasped as she laid eyes on the motionless body on the luxuriant green sofa. There was blood soaking the furniture, the carpet was soaked and wreaked of the liquid, and the man lay peacefully with a serene smile on his face, his rich waistcoat and shirt dyed by the blood.

"Good lord…" whispered Tatsuki, Momo turned away to hide her tears.

"What's happened? What're you both-" the Countess Rangiku Matsumoto froze upon sighting the scene. Her hands immediately came up to her lips, her eyes immediately started stinging with the upcoming tears. Her legs grew weak, boneless… she steadied herself on the wall.

"Gin…" she breathed, her voice ached and her heart crashed to a million tiny pieces. Unconsciously, her feet carried her to the man on the sofa, her hands shook as she touched his arm with feathery lightness… she crumbled to the ground as she cried in grief.

"Gin! Oh Lord… Gin…" by now, an audience had assembled at the door, and each shaky breath she took in, their souls tightened, their stomachs churned.

"Gin…" she repeated, cupping the face of the man she'd thought she lost so long ago, the face she'd seen only a decade ago… the days before that nasty revolt.

"_Fantastic party, wouldn't you agree Gin?" Rangiku giggled, stealing another truffle from the buffet table. The man beside her, Gin Ichimaru, then a much more pleasant personality, smiled and shrugged._

"_I've seen many. I'm sure the duke must be mighty proud of himself." He commented. His companion laughed heartily, "That man's pompous over anything!" _

"_Well you'll soon be too with the amount of truffle you're inhaling, Ran." He teased. She stuck her tongue out at him._

_Gin and Rangiku were the best of friends, well, they were set to get married in a month, so their relationship was one admired by many. They'd been childhood friends and it was almost always predicted that the two would end up together. Gin, the son of a Viscount, and Rangiku, daughter of a Count. Despite the differences in their social status, they were so stubborn and defiant that ultimately, their engagement was accepted, and the folk soon turned out rather pleased. It was a match made in heaven!_

"_What was that!" cried Rangiku, hearing a loud crash. Both gasped as flickering flames were seen engulfing the tapestry and the furniture. People were running, screaming, dying… peasant's carried torches and broke through the doors, there was so much havoc created in a matter of moments._

"_Rangiku, run!" ordered Gin, and he lead her through the chaotic crowd and into the kitchen. There too, they were met by the same mess, and they soon found themselves cornered. A large burly man with a pitchfork grinned at them with malice, eyeing their exuberant jewels and clothing. Gin tried to fight him off, but was thrown to the tiled ground with a thud._

"_GIN!" she screamed, the man snatched her necklaces and grabbed her wrists, and she yelped in pain._

"_LET GO OF HER!" Gin bellowed, but he was kicked back again. To his horror, he saw Rangiku wince as the man brought down the pitchfork on her, cutting her arm as he did so. She cried in agony, and Gin could only fall helpless as someone cobbled him on the head. Rangiku exclaimed as Gin's unconscious body landed on the floor in a huddle._

"_GET LOST!" She screamed, and kicked the man with her heeled feet. He stumbled backwards, letting her escape, but she was carried away by an angry tide of people, and tears fell as she glanced upon her friend's motionless body._

_It was a mess. She'd somehow managed to get reunited with the Kurosaki's, the duke Isshin Kurosaki having saved her, but was aghast on learning that Orihime, Sora, and Ichigo's mother were all killed. She cried depressingly, praying that Gin be saved that night, and he be found by daylight._

_But he was never found. _

_They searched the bodies, but his was never among them. They assumed that maybe, he was… burnt… to the point unrecognizable, and after months of solitude, Rangiku finally showed her face in public. She never healed completely, the memories still haunted her, and to this day she mourned that somehow, she be reunited with her best friend._

She'd never expected her reunion to be like this. She cried silently, reliving all those hurtful years, opening fresh wounds, feeling the scar on her arm… it was all too overwhelming. Gin, who she thought to be dead and gone, now lay before her once again, as lifeless as the last she'd seen him. She vaguely felt an arm gently wrap around her shaking form, and Rukia's head rested against her shoulder.

"G-Gin… I thought you were-" she winced, not daring to voice her fears now come true. "Why Gin, why did you leave me?" she stared at his face longingly, trying to piece herself together… but to no avail.

"Rangiku…" whispered Tatsuki, Momo patted her back affectionately. Hisagi and Keigo stood at the doorway, along with Renji and Chad. Uryu walked quietly to the table, his eyebrows raised and he pushed his glasses up.

"Forgive me," he began. "But Monsieur Urahara seems to have left a note." At the expectant gazes that met him, he continued. "It reads: _Gone to Inoue castle - Urahara." _

There was silence in the room as they comprehended on what was to be done. Finally, Rangiku stood up, running her hands across Gin's forehead one last time, before sighing.

"They took away Gin. I can't let them take away Orihime too." she lifted her chin purposefully, her eyes still glistening and red from the tears. "Let's go. Now."

..

..

..

* * *

Ah! Finished! So busy since late, so let me jump straight into my favorite part…. REVIEW REPLIES!

**erica . phoenix 16: **the truth took forever to come out… maybe it IS late… or maybe not! Hehe, thanks for the review!

**Ermilus**: so glad you enjoyed the chapter and reviewed! Yes the chapter was pretty epic, I do hope you liked this one too! Lots of love!

**Magdelena88**: Ichigo was quite fierce, I must agree! But that's why we all love him! Lovely to hear from you again!

**The Dessa**: Yay! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I did try to shake up Ichigo here, and I'm glad it worked out! I'm quite pleased that you commented on the style of writing, though I find it hard to stop rambling once I begin… I guess when I'm writing a flashback, the style you mentioned becomes more distinct and faster. And your writing is beautiful, don't you forget it! Thank you once again, wanted to say that the Emir of Kuwait is in England, did you see him? This is so cool! Take care!

**Mystic-012**: You don't know how relieving it is when you all enjoy the chapters, otherwise it would feel as though I were telling myself the story! Beautiful review as usual! I do hope this chapter met the expectations! I believe there'll be two more chapters, so keep going!

**Hepezibah: **hehe! Don't I love puzzles! Gosh I can't imagine what a mystery this story turned into… awesome! And go Aizen, go Aizen… goooooo AIZEN! *smirks* aw yeah! Everybody get your Aizen on!

**Nypsy**: I truly appreciate every single review, suggestion and idea you've contributed so graciously! Though I must say I'm sorry I can't change a few things since it would change the entire plot, but I will consider many of your ideas in the future chapters! Oh this is so exciting! I really am glad that you're reading this story, and well, I understand it can get a little too long and maybe a little inconsistent in many places. I'm still working on my style though so yes, thank you again! Hope to see more of you!

**Guest**: looks like Rangiku-san did recognize our Orihime! Thanks for your review!

I love all of you little sugarplums! Take care of yourselves! God bless!


	17. Chapter 17

I felt so bad for letting go of Gin… … but I had to. A plot is a plot, and a story has more meaning when your experience a range of emotions… sorry Gin and sorry Ran… and my dear reviewers.

But let's see why exactly Gin was in cahoots with Aizen all this while, another mystery to solve?

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The familiar towers of Inoue castle came into view, and Aizen and his company trudged through the dark and eerie forest, occasionally stumbling over a topsoil root or cutting themselves by the thorny shrubs. More than once, Orihime shivered upon hearing an owl's creepy hoots, and she reprimanded herself for being such a coward. She looked at the man on her right, Grimmjow Jaggerjacques the coachman, and she was grateful that at least he didn't abhor her now. The turn of heart was brought about by an accident that occurred on the way, when Grimmjow tripped and fell down a low hill and wounded his arm deeply. None of his compatriots gave a second glance, and they walked on heartlessly. Yet Orihime couldn't stand the sight of his sufferings that she ripped a long strip of her flowing dress and tied it around his arm after having cleansed the gash, preventing the excessive loss of blood.

"What are you doing, girl! I can handle it!" he shouted bitterly, and winced as she dabbed gently. "Get away! Get-"

"Please, monsieur. Let me help you. I promise to leave you alone then." She whispered silently, keeping her gaze low and her hands busy. He stared at her speechless and finally condescended. She tightened the makeshift bandage and washed her hands. The man flexed his hand a bit, and moved his arm around.

"I'm not going to thank you, you know."

"I know." She replied quietly and proceeded to stand. As she jogged to catch up with Aizen and Ulquiorra, the blue-haired coachman frowned and stared after her, before grunting and racing after the others. He'd have expected no less from lord Aizen, but why would the duchess bother to help her enemy? Did she have no sense of revenge anywhere in that perplexing mind of hers? He reached the group just as they entered Inoue grounds, and Orihime gasped as she realized how sarcastic this situation was. It was at this very castle she lost her past, it was here she met the duke, and now she was back again, with the man who murdered her family. How ironic.

"It must be strange for you, my dear." Aizen chuckled in front of her, pushing through the rusty gates. She said nothing and fidgeted with her fingers as yet again, the conflicting memories invaded the recesses of her heart. But now she knew what they meant, so she felt a sense of superficial relief. They prodded on to the great oak doors, expending effort to open them. The familiar castle walls of her former home seemed new to her, and all the portraits and paintings that were so depressingly torn and burnt looked as though they were calling her. Without thinking, her feet carried her to a recognizable painting that hung majestically over the main wall. It was huge, but now it made sense. Orihime's eyes welled up with tears as she identified her younger self on the canvas; she looked intently into the hazy eyes of a little auburn-headed girl, who beamed brilliantly as her brother carried her.

"Sora…" she whispered, tracing his form with reverent eyes and shaking fingertips. "I miss you, brother." The man smiled down at her, his dark hair simply combed and his waistcoat elegantly decorated. The girl's eyes darted to the images of the man and the woman seated on the magnificent chairs, and she gulped as she connected her memories to those two faces.

"Mother… father…" two perfect streams of crystal tears ran down her face, and she turned away to wipe them off. She gurgled nervously, sniffing. "Look at me, making a fool of myself before you!" she berated herself mentally.

"Brother… I don't know what to do…" she hicked at the sound of Ulquiorra's voice calling for her to follow them. Bidding her family one last longing look, she hurried down.

"Come now, woman. The treasure awaits." He said coldly, walking towards the adjoining room. Inhaling deeply, she sighed, trailing after him. She would do this, she would make this alright; for her family, for her friends, for Ichigo.

She just had to.

* * *

"There! That's it!" Ichigo pointed briefly at the castle. He and Urahara had practically flown through the trees, surviving multiple falls and cuts, so upon sighting the imposing structure they released the breaths they hadn't realized they were holding.

"He's already here! Look, there's footprints!" the blonde companion indicated breathlessly. The two men sprinted towards the gates and pulled at them violently. It creaked noisily, but they paid no heed.

"Come on! We mustn't be late!" the duke shouted, darting up to the door. Suddenly, a sword struck out from the shadows, and the grim figure of Grimmjow appeared menacingly, a maniacal smile on his face.

"Well lookie here… if it isn't the duke!" he laughed, pulling back his sword. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know who you are, but let me through." He warned; his voice low and threatening.

"Is that a request? Too bad, I can't agree." He replied, stepping down the stairs. "There's unfinished business in that castle, and I've been ordered to keep you out. And kill you." He stated, slicing through the air with his weapon. Ichigo's hand reached for the hilt of his own sword, and Urahara stayed behind.

"Tell me one thing." The duke began, his eyes hidden by his unruly hair. "Is Orihime in there?"

Grimmjow scowled and raised his hands. "Yes. And she's fine too, for now."

In a flash, the duke flung his sword and took Grimmjow by surprise, his brown eyes blazing with fierce determination and his arms restraining chaotic strength. A low rumble echoed from his chest and he pressed down harder, grinding his teeth. Grimmjow sneered. "Finally! Been a long while since a good fight!" he yelled, pushing back the enraged duke. Thrusting out his foot, the former steadied himself, and stuck out his sword forebodingly.

"I don't care what they told you! Let me through and I won't hurt you!" he glared. Grimmjow jumped at him and growled. "Just try, you filth! You'll be in pieces before you take the next step!" he swiped his sword in an arch, barely cutting Ichigo. The duke lowered and swung his sword at his opponent, crashing him to the gate. The two fought ferociously, the clangs of metal and shouts of anger echoed past the trees. Grimmjow had managed to land a strike on the duke's shoulder, and the latter returned the favor by slicing him across the chest. Finally, Ichigo had Grimmjow up against a wall, his blade at the man's neck. Both men respired heavily, glaring intently at the other, their foreheads glistening in sweat.

"Why?" Ichigo breathed. "Why are you doing this?"

The man smirked and raised his weapon once more, throwing the duke to the ground. "Why does anyone ever do anything like this? For the revenge! For the sweet taste of finally equaling your stakes with the ones who treated you like shit!" he announced, his eyes flashing with an unadultered fire of retribution. Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment.

"What do you have against them?" he cried, using his sword to block the other's strikes. "What don't I have against them!? Bloody Inoues… they will pay!" he screamed, but that instant he let his emotions take over his rationality, the duke took advantage and grounded him to the dust. The tip of his sleek sword pointed dangerously at the others' neck, his eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was formed into a harsh frown.

"What do you have against them?" he repeated sternly. Grimmjow scoffed. Who was he to just surrender to a fancy noble! Never! Never would he mention the agonies of his past.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez was a peasant like so many others. He experienced many of the brutalities peasants go through, and he shared the same spark of hatred against the aristocrats. Those filthy lace curtains with their high heels and their silk breeches absolutely infuriated him, and he did his best to stand out of their way. But one fateful day, when the townsfolk were buzzing about a recent spread of anonymous letters that caused an upheaval, he'd managed to overhear some people speak of a hidden treasure hoarded at the Inoue castle._

_Those Inoues! He vividly remembered the day that bastard duke Inoue rode through their village, on his high horse he strode right up to the village elders and addressed them inferiorly. He shocked them with information that the king expected more revenue from this district of Normandy, and he frigidly demanded that the town people hand in more tax. Grimmjow growled and shouted at the duke, who did the scoundrel think he was? Yet the duke hardly spared him a glance, and went on his way. Days later, the king's men came and arrested all those who didn't or refused to pay the extra taxes, and Grimmjow was thrown mercilessly into the gallows, where he spent a fortnight in poorly contained hostility. _

_It had been just three days since his return from those draughty prisons that the rumours of the treasure spread like wildfire throughout the duchy, and he clenched his fists reveling in the delight that he'd finally get his payback with those Inoues. _

_The revolt was a success, but still he felt unsatisfied. The treasure was never found, much to his displeasure, but the Inoues were all dead. Or so he believed, until a particular Marquis Aizen Sousuke approached him and invited him to join in his search for the missing duchess. Grimmjow was only too happy to agree, and since then he's been living the peasant's dream in Aizen's castle. His feelings never changed, all nobility still aggravated him, but he didn't bother about Aizen and his companions. Just get that troublesome duchess, and the score would be settled._

_But ever since the girl cared for his wounded arm, he's been suffering contradictory feelings. Should he still hate her? Of course he should but… it would be unfair. He knew she had nothing to do with his afflictions… so on whose side _was_ he anyway?_

Grimmjow blinked in annoyance, and pushed the duke off of him in irritation. "Whatever. I don't have anything against that Inoue girl, so I don't have any business with you either. Do whatever. I don't care." He crossed his arms and stared out at the dark trees of the forest. Ichigo gaped at his opponent cautiously, and lifted his sword. "Is this a trick?" he yelled. Grimmjow sniggered and slowly turned his neck. "Even if it was, you'd be dead by now. Just go away and leave me out of this. This isn't my fight." He returned to watching the trees. The duke huffed and put his sword back in its place, and hurried up to the castle doors. But before he entered, he looked back one last time at Grimmjow, and saw him studying the bandage around his arm thoughtfully. Shaking his head, he pushed through and found himself surrounded by the walls of the Inoue castle. His eyes formed into slits, and his fingers dug into his palm.

"Orihime. I will save you, I promise."

* * *

The auburn-haired peasant cum duchess glanced up at the enormous doors before her, which Aizen had indicated as those that lead to the library. As they entered the dusty cavern, her eyebrows knitted in pensiveness as she struggled to find this room in her dim recollections, when she vaguely remembered her brother reading her a story on the red sofa that was currently buried in dust. Lost in her daydreams, she was abruptly brought back to reality by the snapping of Ulquiorra's fingers.

"Strange woman." He muttered. She looked up to see Aizen holding out his hand, and with the facade of a smile, he asked her for her necklace. She hesitated, taking a few steps back, but was prevented by the dark-haired man behind her. Frowning, she unclasped the chain slowly, and let her eyes roam over the small locket that'd been the cause of all this distress. 'The sun will rise again', it said, and as she handed it over to the smiling Marquis, she prayed that the locket be proved truthful. The dark eyes of Aizen seemed even darker as the thing that had tormented him for years hung delicately on his fingers.

"Finally." He breathed. His eyes shot back up to the nervous maiden amd he motioned for Ulquiorra.

"Lock her up in that room there. We don't want our little duchess running away now." Orihime looked on in horror and wanted to scream, but she was roughly grabbed by the hand and pushed into the small closet of sorts on her left. Thoroughly appalled, she shouted and kicked at the door, all to no avail. At the sound of the lock being turned, her heart sank and she screamed once more, hoping for somebody to hear her. It was dark and damp, webbed and unkempt, and the rats were the least of her problems now.

"LET ME OUT!" She thrashed at the barrier. On the other side, Ulquiorra regarded the door quietly, his eyes unreadable. Aizen lifted his shoulders and made towards the end of the large room, when all of a sudden, the door flew open to reveal a furious Ichigo. He panted heavily, his sword in his hands, and his eyes flared as they took in the Marquis' startled form.

"Aizen." He stated, his voice rich with deadly intent. The man in question scowled, replacing the necklace in his coat pocket. "I really believed Grimmjow could stop you. I guess no one is reliable these days." He said seriously. Ichigo grunted. "Stop playing with me. Where is she?"

"My lord!" A voice choked from behind the door. His eyes grew wide open and he turned his head to the sound. "Orihime? Where are you!?" He called, but was soon pushed against the door, Aizen's sword dangerously close to his jugular. He shoved him off and took his stance.

"Let her out, you bastard!" He cried, flinging down his sword on Aizen's ready form, conveying all the anger and hurt he'd suffered these years in every single one of his slings. The Marquis merely smirked coyly, expertly deflecting the duke's strikes.

"It was you who killed Gin, wasn't it? Why'd you do it?" Ichigo yelled. Aizen's face turned inscrutable for just a moment, before the smug smile took its place once more.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he said, swinging so hard that the duke fell back on a cobwebbed bookshelf, sending it crashing down to the floor. Orihime cry was barely registered, before Aizen slung down the weapon and left a deep gash on Ichigo's arm. He winced and rolled over in pain.

"Well I suppose there's no point in hiding it, now." uttered the other, tracing the hilt of his blade. "It all began that fateful night, one with which you are only too familiar."  
_  
__After the revolt, those who had lived and made it with minimal injuries were in a frenzied search of any remaining survivors in the mess they'd been left in. But the more the searched, the more hopeless it seemed, for many were killed and a few were missing. Bodies were charred and brutally murdered; the sight of blood flowing freely had disgusted the ladies. Among the survivors, Rangiku Matsumoto was running wildly all over the place, in search of her friend, Gin Ichimaru. He wasn't in the kitchen where she'd last left him, and she was now at her wits end. She returned back to the Kurosaki family who stood in the courtyard, and another tear fell when she laid eyes on a little boy hugging his lifeless mother, his bright orange-hair a stark comparison to the despair that had clouded them._

_"I-I can't find him anywhere..." She whispered, and her shoulders shook as another onslaught of tears overtook her. "A-and Orihime! Sh-she's missing too!" The countess cried helplessly. Around her sat Isshin Kurosaki, who held the cold hands of his lost wife, and Byakuya Kuchiki, standing wordlessly away from the group, having also lost his wife. Rangiku crumpled to the ground and sobbed silently, unaware of the presence of a man on a high branch of the nearby tree._

_Gin stayed up, looking down at his friends sadly, wanting to go down and calm Rangiku. But he saw what nobody else did. For when the rest of the castle was lost in confusion, Gin gained consciousness and crept down the broken window just in time to see Aizen order a man to go after Orihime. Too weak to stop him, Gin could only stare desperately as the masked man ran behind the little girl into the trees. After a while, the man came back breathing heavily, saying she had escaped. Gin was there when Aizen ordered for the man to be killed.__So Gin was the only one who'd known that the duchess was still alive. Yet he was so furious that Aizen was responsible for tearing so many hearts, he knew he had to do something about it. He had to keep Orihime safe, and the only way to do that and to extract revenge at the same time was to befriend the villain._

_And that was what he did._

_He approached Aizen later, asking if he could accompany him. He explained that he was shocked by the fact of the Inoue's hoarding a treasure, he himself having come from a poor family despite of being a Viscount. He feared that his explanation was weak, but surprisingly, Aizen agreed without another question. Why? Simple; because he'd known all along what Gin planned to do. He'd seen him hiding behind the bushes under the kitchen window, he'd also seen him climb up the tree and take refuge. But Aizen thought he could play with his mind a bit, and so agreed to his proposal._

_As the years passed, the Marquis realized that Gin was a rather good companion, and he enjoyed conversing with him. There were many times Gin would do as told, and Aizen was always very impressed with how effortlessly he hid behind his facade. He was aware that once they found the duchess and was reunited with his former fiancée, his accomplice would turn his back on him, and well, that was when he had to go._

"So you see, I had easily guessed that dear Gin hadn't cut the chandelier as he was told to do tonight. He could've never done it knowing that Matsumoto was there too. He'd planned to kill me." Aizen said simply, ignoring the horrified expression on Ichigo's face. "So the moment he took out his sword, I killed him. Although I do miss that boy, he was such a good friend." Even Ulquiorra's eyes widened, the normally stoic man couldn't believe such a history belonged to his former partner, but the shock was short-lived.

"You bastard!" Ichigo whispered, forgetting his wounded arm. "You low scoundrel! How dare you play around with people's feelings and lives like that?!" The duke swung his sword at the smirking Marquis. The two battled viciously, and nobody noticed the door that was supposed to keep the duchess locked up open in a rush, for behind the door Orihime tried persistently to use her hairclips as a sort of key, fumbling with the lock until it finally gave way.

"Ichigo!" She gasped, seeing blood dripping from his arm. The duke whisked his head at her voice, only to duck as the Marquis' sword sliced through the air.

"Orihime! Stay back!"

"Ulquiorra! Get her!"

She darted away from her pursuer, but tripped clumsily over her own skirts. She fell gracelessly to the floor, and looked apprehensively at the man approaching her. Just then, Ichigo stood before her, blocking her from the others' view, and he glanced back at the flustered girl for a quick moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked; concern very evident in his chocolate brown eyes. She nodded weakly, but just as he turned his head, Aizen brought down his sword forcefully, effectively throwing the surprised duke to the tiled floor. As Aizen lifted his sword once more to repeat the action, he was stopped by Ulquiorra.

"Sorry, my lord. But I cannot let you hurt her." He stated dryly. Ichigo lay unconscious, and Orihime tried her best to wake him up, chanting his name constantly.

Aizen raised his eyebrows in confusion, taken by surprise. This he did not expect, and he fought effortlessly with his subordinate. Nobody said anything, only the swords spoke. Orihime sat beside the duke, pleading for him to wake up, crying openly at his unresponsive form. Though his heart was beating, his pulse was weak, and she feared it would be too late.

"My lord! Please, answer me!" She whispered softly. In that instant, the doors flew open rather dramatically, and in a matter of moments, Aizen looked down to see his clothes bloodied, a sword having pierced through his abdomen. He cringed and turned back painfully, only to see Urahara Kisuke holding the blade, his mouth set in a grim line.

"U-Urahara… I'd never have-imagined..." Saying so, his knees bent, and the villain who was the undoing of so many hearts, fell powerlessly to the ground, his sword clambering beside him. Orihime gasped at the face that appeared at the door, for the lowly shopkeeper who she had known for so long as being so carefree and friendly, put away his sword and regarded her.

"Ayame. Or should I say, Orihime, my lady?" He smiled at her, and she shakily smiled back. "Monsieur Urahara…!"

"No time to explain my dear. Ichigo's condition looks bad." Just as he left the doorway, another man walked in, a tall and well-built brunette, elegantly dressed, who had a serious air around him. She regarded him quietly, curious as to why he looked so familiar, when he looked at her and his eyes grew wide. Wait a minute, this man, he was-

"Orihime… It really is you!" he exclaimed, and bounded up to her. She was taken aback as he embraced her in a bear hug, and she choked for air. Finally he let go, and the duchess breathed upon remembering that smiling face.

"Uncle Kurosaki?"

"Haha! My girl remembers me! From what I've heard, you'd forgotten everybody else, so I guess I really am special, eh?" he teased. She blushed profusely and waved her hands in front of her. "Thank God, I'm just so happy to see you again." he said, silencing her. Both heads turned as Urahara coughed, bringing their attention towards something of more importance.

"Ichigo." With just a single word, the two scurried over to the still unawake form of the duke, his sleeve soaked in blood and his attire torn and messed. Isshin Kurosaki immediately felt for his son's pulse and frowned. "I suggest you take Orihime out, Urahara. This will take time."

"But my lord! He will be alright… won't he?" she asked meekly. Saying so, she received a small smile from the man. "Oui, mademoiselle. He'll be fine." She was then guided out through the doors. Not a moment passed when she suddenly found herself gasping for air as she was being crushed in another tight hug. They lifted their heads and the duchess smiled tearfully, recognizing her friends. "Tatsuki! Rukia! Momo! OW! She winced when the brunette conked her on the skull.

"Don't ever do that again. Ayame! I-" she stopped and lowered her lashes. "I thought I almost lost you." It was her turn for suffocation, but she gladly returned the embrace her friend bestowed. "Oh Tatsi! I missed you!" her face was wet with content tears.

"Yes well, thanks to recent events, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you 'my lady'… Orihime." Tatsuki winked, curtseying as she did so. Orihime flushed at this, but cried out again when yet another woman hugged her. But this strawberry-blonde hair…

"Aunty?" she inquired silently, and said aunt lifted smiling eyes. "Sweet lord! I never thought this day would come..." she hugged her even tighter, by this time the duchess had lost the capacity to speak even. "Orihime, are you alright?" she asked finally, letting go of her breathless niece.

"I'm perfect! A little confused, and maybe tired, definitely hungry but… I'm-"

"Aya- oh sorry, Orihime?"

"The duke… he's not waking up." She said solemnly.

"Don't worry about that! Isshin is here, and he's as good a doctor as anybody out there." announced Rukia. The auburn-haired maiden, thoroughly exhausted, sat down on the floor. "I'm glad… I-I just can't believe it's all over."

"Well, it isn't over yet." Said Urahara walking in. "We still need to find that treasure."

..

..

..

* * *

da da da dum! Aizen is gone... Poor thing. Although he had it coming! And from where did Isshin-san turn up? Gosh, you'd think the mysteries would have ceased by now!

thank you all for for your reviews! And all of you who favorited and followed too! Its such a pleasure to see progress, and well, a review is an author's treasure! it always fires you up and gives you that extra boost you need to make sure that the fic stays good and steady, and the more reviews= one happy author!

hehe, enough blabbing, on to... You know it! Review Replies!

**Erica . Phoenix16: **yes, it would seem our Gin was only protecting Orihime... poor thing. Even when he died in the manga, it was so sad... I miss Gin. But i do believe Grimmjow is coming back! Oh goodness, can you believe it! Thanks again for such dedicated support, im sending you some virtual chocolate fudge**! **

**alice hc**: ohh i absolutely LOVE hearing from you! Im so glad you enjoyed the chapter, and good guess on the treasure bit! Who knows, maybe there IS no treasure... Da da da dum!

**Nypsy**: beautiful, beautiful reviews! Though im sorry Gin had to say goodbye, but well... And i do admire Orihime as an effectual individual, becuase even though she's so soft spoken and shy, she holds an undeniable sway over people, good and bad regardless. I love that about her. I hope you liked this chapter, and i hope the story has been consistent so far, despite the minor annoyances here and there! Oh, whats an author to do! Hehe, glomps from my side! You're amazing!

**Ermilus**: Hey again! merci for your review, it always manages to get me excited when i see reviews, especially ones from people so consistent! Thank you very much for that! *smirks* guess we found out about Gin here... And well, he was a good man, and he died for a good cause... we love you, Gin!

**Magdelena88**: i must sincerely thank you once more for such unwavering belief and support, you have been such a major influence in this story and it's completion! pat yourself on the back girl, youre pretty awesome! And yes, aizen has finally got his just desserts. Thank you for your review once again!

**hapezibah**: whoa girl! Aizen is pretty... Admirable... But he's on the bad side! You know, its awesome that hes one of those few bad guys who are incredibly goodlooking! And i do hope he returns soon, bleach just isnt the same without him!

There you go you lovely little sugarplums! And all of you who favorited and followed! Amichalap, sakura9801185, guiltyichihime!

Im so honoured to have such lovely sugarplums enjoying this story! Yay! So excited! Lets see what exactly provoked Aizen to go bananas that led us to write fifteen chapters worth of story! Sheesh, but you have to admit, that villain has got it going on!

yes, i need sleep. Au revoir! Dieu vous benisse!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"What's this treasure supposed to look like anyway?" Renji asked as he knocked on every bookshelf he passed. They were all currently in the library, and after having made sure that the duke was well and healed, they laid a coat over his still unconscious form on the ground and set on the tedious task of uncovering the infamous treasure.

"If we knew that, we'd have already found it." Replied Uryu sarcastically, turning over an Ottoman.

"Well naturally, it's going to be shiny! And very treasure-like!" cried Keigo, prancing about the room. That is until Hisagi slapped him hard on the back, and rolled his eyes at the dramatic fall of tears he'd elicited.

"Will you men grow up?! The sooner we find it, the happier my feet will be!" yelled Rangiku, fanning herself as she leaned against a wall. They'd been at it for a good hour, yet there was no sign of anything remotely considered a family fortune. Orihime and Tatsuki, unlike the others, worked quietly, tapping every wall, opening every single dusty cupboard, even pulled down the tapestries in the hope of discovering a secret door of sorts. Yet every turn led to a dead end, and soon, the two best friends walked over to Ichigo's comatose form under the coat, and sat themselves beside him.

Orihime's eyes were gleaming with an unspoken flame, and the spark of determination was evident. They stayed that way, in wistful stillness, and were only interrupted by the sound of nearing footsteps. Isshin Kurosaki walked forth, taking his place next to his son's head, and he crossed his legs. "It's been a long night…" he started.

"And a longer journey..." Orihime replied mindlessly. The older duke smirked and looked out the hazed window. Outside, the moon still smiled down mysteriously upon the sleeping lands, almost as if she knew all along that things would turn out the way they did.

"Pardon me, my lord, but I cannot help but wonder," Tatsuki said. "When exactly did you arrive at the ball? I believe you were in England all this while." She pointed correctly, to which the man grinned and sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Ah! Now let's see… I was with my two daughters in our English country house up until now, but we thought we could surprise my pompous old son here for his engagement!" he stared happily. "It was hard not to see that he was the last person who could smile at the ball, so we thought we should come down and cheer him up. France has been quite unentertaining for a while." He smirked. "But it seems I was gravely mistaken, hmmm?"

Orihime beamed brilliantly. Before she could reply, Urahara came up to the group and supported himself on the wall. He wore an unreadable expression, his eyes artfully hidden by his shaggy hair. He seemed to be lost in his own ponderings, and was interrupted from his reverie when the duchess called for his attention, and asked him whether Aizen had known him before. "It sounded as though you'd known each other well in the past." She added. The blonde man shifted on his feet and sighed rather forlornly, but began his narration nonetheless.

"It all began years ago… many years ago, even before either of you were born. It all began when I myself owned the title of a Marquis… I was the Marquis of Rafaell."

"Of Rafaell?" echoed the girls in shock. "But Aizen was-"

"Not a marquis by birth. You see, He and I share a long history, one that began more than twenty years ago…" he said solemnly.

_The year was 1770, and the prospect of wars and revolution were a distant bother, one that hardly fogged the eyes of the king and the aristocracy. It was a rather different France, where peasants roamed the putrid streets with grumbling stomachs and the taxes were high and imposing. Balls were rampant, and the nobles lived no less than a life of careless luxury. At least this was the case with most, for there were some good hearted men who used their money graciously, considering both the rich and the less fortunate. Urahara Kisuke, then the Marquis of Rafaell, was one of those men._

_Among his less fruitful acquaintances was a baron by the name of Aizen Sousuke. He was a charming and pleasant man, always exquisite and refined in mannerisms, but there was something about his frigid smile that didn't sit well with our Marquis. The way he carried himself vaguely gave the impression of dominance, and considering nobody knew anything of his background, he was an unspoken mystery. Yet such arrogant natures would never be entertained by Urahara._

_Now a day came when the duchies were asked to pay a phenomenal rate as revenue. Many of the peasants protested, but none of their concerns were heard. All who resisted were imprisoned, and none of the higher classed men argued for their duchies. None but Urahara. He was quite displeased with the conditions of the poor, even more so now due to the toll the taxes were taken on their lives, and he set off to Paris in order to make a plea on their behalf. Though he was met by failure, he tried once again. But oh! The minds of those in power! For very next day, he himself was sentenced for weeks to be spent in the draughty gallows. Nobody knew how it happened; nobody could pinpoint anyone in particular for his imprisonment. And so he wallowed there, though alone and cold, he lost none of his youthful ardour and determination. _

_Several months later he returned gratefully to Rafaell, only to be startled by another shocking revelation. For the while he'd been gone, his castle and his title had been taken by someone else! At first he couldn't believe it, but upon discovering that he wasn't allowed into his own home, he realized that someone was playing with him. In those days, losing one's title was simpler than most believed, but it required a serious complaint against the one who was being rebuked. In this case, Urahara was sentenced to prison. _

_And who was it that had enough gumption to steal a man's possessions behind his back? None other than Aizen Sousuke. When the helpless Marquis demanded an explanation, Aizen simply said that the nobles thought the duchy should be in more responsible hands. Everyone was against him, and Urahara had no option but to accept defeat, for however much he tried, he could not retrieve anything of his title, and he left it all to start a new life in a quaint little village called Beuvron-en-Auge, a few kilometers from the cheese capital, Camembert._

"He took away everything… the documents were kept hidden, the castle, the lands… all of it was grabbed the moment I took my eyes off of it." He ended glumly, keeping his gaze low and his shoulders back. His listeners stared at him in horror, even Isshin Kurosaki was taken aback by the force of the information.

"That's terrible…" whispered Tatsuki.

"Absolutely horrendous!" cried Orihime. Her eyes stung with emotion, and she wondered how in God's sweet name a man could go to such depths… How? How!

"You all must be alarmed. It is but natural. For how can a man stoop so low? Maybe it was greed. Maybe it was revenge."

"But what did he have against you?! How, monsieur? How can you give such a casual explanation for the crimes of a villain so fowl!" the duchess exclaimed breathlessly.

"I must add another dimension to the story…" he continued; his eyes now focused on the glistening moon. "For before Aizen was a baron; he was a peasant. And before he was a villain, he was a boy."

_Aizen Sousuke, the man who was destined to commit heinous crimes, would never have thought of himself as such when he was a wee boy of eleven years. Though he was the son of one of the poorest couples in upper Normandy, he was never the revenge-thirsty delinquent we know him to be now. He was rather a quiet lad, who stuck close to his mother. They were a simple family, the father worked hard on the noble's land, and the mother a cow maid. The little boy always accompanied his mother wherever she went; his habit sometimes educed mockery from the elder boys in their village. Yet he never left her side._

_But one afternoon, their peaceful life came to a frightful end, when their village was attacked by an anonymous band of masked men, who set fire to every house and tree. It was a terrible sight, for women screamed and babies cried agonizingly, and the flames licked and sparked and grew to such heights it was impossible to breathe. Aizen was with his mother at their shanty of a home when the shouts began. In horror, they watched as the fire spread to their surroundings, and soon they saw no escape. That instant, the father jumped into the diminishing circle, and managed to save his wife and son. But his foot got stuck under a fallen tree, and however he resisted, it didn't budge. The flames grew closer to him, and the onlookers winced at his cries._

_Horrified, the mother and son ran. They ran as fast as their feet could carry them, as far away from the torture as possible, running away from the vivid visions of a husband and a father. But the story never had a happy ending, for even the mother was killed by one of the masked men. And the little boy, having lost everything so quickly, so fiercely… it changed him drastically. Later, he found out that the fire was caused by some haughty noble somewhere north, someone who thought that the village was marring the landscape. Aizen betrayed no emotion and he never cried again. He'd made up his mind that he'd get back on those filthy posh aristocrats, and he worked his way up to earning the title of a baron after the man in whose lands he toiled; died. From then on, it was a steady climb, the appetite for vengeance never satisfied… building up into a maniacal obsession._

"That's a damnable story." said a familiar voice, and dazed eyes looked up to see Ichigo rising to sit, struggling with his wounded arm.

"My lord!" cried Orihime, as she assisted him immediately. He settled and, after having convinced the flailing duchess he was perfectly fine, he turned back a hardened gaze towards Urahara.

"Good to see you're awake, my lord."

"Tell me, everything you said… was it true?"

"As far as I've learnt, yes it is."

"That's a damnable story!" exclaimed Ichigo once again, cutting through the silence.

"On the contrary, monsieur, it is true." said Ulquiorra, walking up to the door. At the questioning stares he received, he turned stoic eyes to the mahogany in front of him. "Lord Aizen, he said it to me once, long ago. I almost forgot." he said plainly. He looked at them once again, and continued. "I don't have anything more to do here, and so I leave. I bid you farewell." He glanced at Orihime one last time, and exited the room. Everyone released the breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"So it's true, then." Ichigo was the first to speak. His father sat beside him, quietly. "It's… it's too much to handle." said Tatsuki, shaking her head to relieve herself of the migraine. Urahara merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's awful…" Momo's voice carried across; and they looked up to see everyone gathered around, eyes wide and hands frozen. Momo was crying, Rangiku was saddened, and Rukia was frowning. The men were quite inscrutable.

"Everybody has their reasons, don't they?" Orihime said inaudibly. "I remember… I remember Sora saying that everybody always has a choice. What they choose is up to them. I'm just sorry that Aizen… chose the wrong one." Her voice broke.

"Hime…" whispered the duke reassuringly, and he sighed when tears formed in her eyes. A calm stillness enveloped around the gathering, and each was lost in his own musings. The memory of that pleasantly smiling face invaded every mind, and reason conflicted with sympathy. But soon, Urahara cleared his throat in order to bring everybody's attention back to the crisis at hand.

"Ahem, I understand this is all very difficult but, there is an unsettled business with which we are left to attend."

The duke stood up and dusted his waistcoat. "Let's just find that treasure, whatever it is." Orihime and Tatsuki followed suit, and soon enough, everybody was once again on the prowl. Every article and piece in the room was turned upside down and inside out, and coughs erupted due to the unsettled dust.

In the midst of it, Ichigo went to his father silently and stood beside him.

"Thanks, dad." He said glumly. Isshin turned and grinned at his flustered son. "No need, Ichigo! I knew you'd end up in some kind of mess at this ball! Why else did you think I came down so soon?" he teased.

"Shut up! You're supposed to say, 'You're welcome' and go on with your life! I was perfectly fine on my own!" he exclaimed, his face heating up.

"Sure. Whatever you say, son." Isshin replied, smiling secretly to himself. Having overcome his embarrassment, the younger duke asked after his sisters, and upon learning they were well, he sighed.

"Dad? You do know, don't you? Orihime…"

"I know. It's a miracle, it is but, how I wish your mother would return too…" his father looked away sternly. The two men stood like that for quite a while, speechless and lost in thought, until the older man laughed and hit his son on the back. "Come now, Ichigo! Stop being such a slouch!" his laughter echoed as the frowning duke furiously shouted back, "DAD!"

Meanwhile, Orihime was inspecting the red sofa she'd seen previously. On closer scrutiny, she recalled many summer afternoons spent with her brother reading to her and Ichigo, on the very same chair. Now, it was torn and tilted, with one foot broken and the springs rusted. Yet as she ran her fingers gently on the seat, she couldn't help but smile. Gingerly, she sat on it, making sure it was perfectly safe. It was not comfortable, far from actually, but her mind's wanderings overlooked the minor bumps.

"Sora used to read to us here, you know." She heard someone say from behind her, and she craned her neck to see the duke stride up to behind the plush chair. He motioned towards an old painting that hung heavily over the front wall, covering most of it.

"Old man Inoue, the man who built this place, do you remember?" he asked gently. She frowned and gazed at the wrinkled man on the canvas. Could it be?

"_Brother! Does our castle have secret tunnels like in the book?"_

"_Maybe, Hime… but it's a secret!" he replied, winking at the old man in the portrait._

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

The duchess was on her feet and was now making her way to the painting. She felt the wall, felt the canvas, earning the scrutiny of the duke behind her. "There has to be something…" she murmured. Ichigo shrugged and assisted her, finally removing the enormous covering and gasping at the discovery.

"Well look at that…Hime how did you know?"

But she didn't reply, for she stood gaping at the faded yet well concealed wooden door that was artfully hidden behind the obstruction. Together, the duke and the maiden lifted the wooden plank that locked it, just in time when the others heard the commotion and gathered round.

"Is that?"

"I don't believe it…"

The door was opened with difficulty and it creaked noisily, to reveal a dark and damp passage way. Urahara lit a torch and the group followed Ichigo through the warren. The ground was slightly soggy and there was a stench of decay, but the adrenaline pumped and hearts were beating so fast, no one took notice… except for Rangiku.

"Are we there yet?" she whispered impatiently, dreading bats to appear out of thin air.

They walked on for a while, searching for what they knew not, until the passage ended at another door. This one was a strong metal one, in the middle hung a large lock hung upon intricately carved chains. It was dulled, yes, but there was still a sort of aristocratic shine that sparked hope in the expectant hearts. But the sight of the lock was dumbfounding. Hairpins, loose keys, even a lever did nothing to budge it, and the duke was perspiring at the end. He straightened and grumbled under his breath, but looked down on the small hand that beckoned for him to make way. Orihime came forward, confused yet focused, and studied the lock in the dim lights. There were words carved on its back, faint words that were so insignificant yet so powerful in their revelation.

"_le soleil se lèvera à _nouveau_…_ " she mumbled, and reached for her necklace hurriedly. Unclasping it, she brought it forth, and realized what the strange markings on it meant… it was actually a key! A real key! To open a door!

Saying a silent prayer, she inserted the locket in place, and with a gulp, she pushed it in.

It unlocked!

"Unbelievable…" the duke muttered, completely astounded. Orihime glanced back at him and gave him a bright smile; all he could do was stare at her in pride. Interrupting the joyous moment, someone shouted from behind.

"What's going on? I can't see! Are we there already?" Keigo's voice broke through the tension, and Ichigo released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "We're here… keep close!" he called back, and followed Orihime through the door. What would be behind it? The treasure? What would it be like? Will it be hidden?

All the turmoil in his thoughts came to a standstill when he finally walked into a dark room. Waiting for Urahara to come in with the light, the duke and the others squinted to try and make out what they were looking at.

"What's here?" floated Urahara's voice after what seemed like an eternity, and everyone gasped as different emotions coursed through. Dumbly, they moved their eyes around a room that seemed much as any other room, it looked as a storehouse of some sort. There were boxes, and shelves of more books, but nothing, _nothing_ looked anything close to a treasure.

"I-Ichigo?" squeaked Orihime weakly, puzzlement evident in her frail voice. He cleared his throat and used a commanding voice. "It must be hidden somewhere. Let's look."

But whatever they turned, there was still no family fortune; there was really nothing of real value to be found. The shelves were checked, the boxes opened, only the occasional rats caused any ruckus. Tatsuki grumbled and toiled, her hands on her hips in frustration. "Aya-Orihime…! Where's your darn treasure?" the redhead winced, and she looked away to hide her watery eyes. "I-I don't know… it must be here!"

She couldn't accept that they had all come this far for nothing. Lives were lost, binds were destroyed, and so many had suffered unspeakable pain! They'd come through swords and fires and thorns and bloodshed, and finally… wait a minute.

She walked cautiously up to the familiar portrait that hung on the far wall, a painting of an old wrinkled man, smiling with a glint in his eyes. She'd noticed that the duke was already there with his father, their gazes focused on a dusty chest that was tucked under the wall. "Old man Inoue…" Ichigo said inaudibly and hunched down to the chest. Orihime noticed it was long and dark, a shade of the darkest phase of the night sky, and it gleamed in the distant torchlight. It was exquisitely designed in great detail, after blowing the dust the chest showed two simple words engraved on the lid: 'Francois Inoue'.

There was no lock, and it opened with ease. Could they have finally found the treasure? As Rukia and the others joined them, the lid was fully opened to reveal just one article…

"A sword?" stated Renji bluntly.

Isshin lifted the imposing black blade with tentative fingers. It was bedded in a plush red cushion, a sleek weapon made of pure silver, the hilt was wrapped in rich crimson binds, a solitary diamond implanted at the junction. It was breathtaking; a sight to behold.

"Francois Inoue…" Ichigo read out the words engraved on the stainless metal, and he frowned. This sword, it belonged to 'old man Inoue' as they put it. Could this be the treasure they'd all been looking for? He handed it gingerly over to Urahara, who showed it to the others. Orihime stood gaping, sharing astonished looks with her best friend.

"Did you- did you ever see something so stunning?" Tatsuki breathed. The other shook her head slowly. "Tatsi… could that be it?"

"I- I don't see anything else here, dad." The dukes, young and older, scavenged through the rest, but there was no more to see. Aggravated, Ichigo slammed his fist on the wall, clenching his jaws. "That's it… we came all this way for a damn knife." He looked up at Orihime's sympathetic look, and his gaze softened.

"Well… at least this mystery is solved. That sword could easily be worth a fortune." She said. The blade was examined by everyone present, before it returned to Isshin's hands. He carefully placed it back in the chest and picked it up. As they walked away with heavy steps, Hisagi and Renji scowled at the smirking face of the old man on the portrait.

"Wait!"

Heads turned back. "What's wrong?"

The men were removing the portrait off the wall, and there was a sharp intake of breath by everyone, for yet another door was revealed. No time to speak, they all hurried to it, unlocking it to walk into a cramped room that literally choked them of their air.

"Unbelievable…"

"Good lord…"

"Look at that…"

"The treasure… it's true!"

The cries of elation reverberated through the surroundings, as all eyes gazed around the room in ecstatic stupefaction. For before them was an astounding display of jewels and riches, in chests and in trunks, their brilliance was mind-boggling. It was a shocking display, and people pinched each other just to make sure they weren't dreaming. Hugs were circulated, tears were spilt, and laughter resonated. Tatsuki caught Orihime in a tight embrace, but glanced at her frigid form. "Orihime?"

"Tatsuki… it's true!" she exclaimed, and hugged back. There was celebration in the air, for the mystery that lasted almost a decade had come to a fantastic end. Ichigo stood with his father, and after having picked his jaw from the ground, he stared in pure wonder at the luxury. He'd have hardly believed that the late Francois Inoue had hoarded such vast resources in the recesses of his castle… the duke relaxed his shoulders, for the burden that'd been weighed down on him for such a long time was finally lifted.

"Ichigo, I hope you're happy." He heard his father say. The truth was that the younger duke didn't know what to feel. He'd been so focused on retrieving this mysterious fortune; he didn't realize how strange he would feel once it'd been found. He was glad that he'd managed to settle the Inoue history and their good name, now the peasant's won't have any doubts. But through his journey he understood that the greatest treasure was finding Orihime, for anyone can find a lost box, but it takes a miracle to bring back a lost life. He stole a glimpse of the maiden in question, and knitted his eyebrows when he saw her thoughtful expression.

"Hime?"

Her head whizzed around, auburn hair forming an arc. "My lord?"

"What's wrong?" he asked; concern in his eyes. The maiden huffed and looked away, fidgeting with her fingers. "It's all over and yet… I feel guilty."

"May I know the reason?"

"All this… wealth, has been so unfairly kept from the needy, who can't even afford a loaf of bread. It's very cruel..."

"But it is all yours now, and you may choose to use it however you wish." He smiled as she looked up with startled eyes, bright eyes that were gleaming.

"M-mine? All of it? Well in that case…"

"Hime?"

"I propose it should all go to the poor. Well, most of it. We can distribute it to as many of the villages as possible, as soon as possible. I will make sure it reaches the right hands." She paused as she noticed the duke's growing smirk. At her questioning glance, he chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, Hime."

Her face reddened and she stammered, "Maybe not, my lord."

"Stop calling me that. I'm Ichigo, remember?" he snapped.

The maiden's laughter rang cheerfully. "How could I forget?"

..

..

..

…..

Seriously? They found the treasure? Took them long enough! Ah… tis good to sit back and breath for a while, I was suffering from a terrible bout of writer's block. Frankly, I'm not extremely happy with some things regarding the ending, but all in all, it was satisfactory.

Dear Aizen. I just wanted to show why some people do the crimes they do, be it a silly bully in school or a serial killer… it's usually because they don't get the love and understanding, or the education, or maybe they were exposed to violence when very young… the list goes on. It just goes to show that you must always treat every living thing with an open heart, you never know what an effect you're leaving behind!

In case you're wondering, this is not, I repeat NOT the final chapter! There's still one more left, did you really think I'd leave the story off here? What happens to them? Does she live with the duke? What off the orphans? Camembert? Rukia and Renji? Yeah, so many more questions to be answered, god willing, in the final chapter.

I know many were wondering about this treasure business. Maybe there's no treasure. Maybe it's of sentimental value. Well, I tried combining all the reactions et voila! I really never imagined it would turn out like this!

Gosh, it's kind of light now that the weight of the story is off my shoulders! Thank you so much for such lovely reviews, support, and encouragement! Forgive me for all my inconsistencies, and the times I failed as an author and a friend. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and well… it's time for REVIEW REPLIES!

**Magdelena88**: You're a sweetheart! Ever since chapter 1 you've been there silently egging me on, motivating me to keep going even when I felt like stopping! God bless you, and thank you for every review and message and kind word! You are one in a gazillion! *glomps*

**erica . phoenix 16****: **you my friend are another awesome reviewer! Thanks for being there for so long, and I do hope this chapter was worth the wait and the tiresome drag! I tried my best, but sugarplums like you deserve a lot more! Merci beaucoup, sweety!

**Mystic-012**: I know I haven't replied yet, I will soon, I promise. But I must sincerely thank you for every kind word and gentle thought you've contributed; honestly I am so grateful to have found someone like you! I hope your test went well, and once again thank you loads for being such an amazing person! Your compliments are beautiful and highly uplifting! I'm sending you some virtual brownies, I really wish I could send them for real though!

**Ermilus**: everytime I see that you've reviewed, I'm all bobbing with excitement! I'm sad that this story is ending too, I kind of bonded with it, hehe. And I will always remember Ayame whenever I look at the manga Orihime from now on, it's just too strong a connection to let go! For a first time try, this story really took out a lot from me! Thank you ever so much for such kind support!

**Nypsy**: you were the very first one who saw this story's summary and asked me about it. I remember I was so excited when you said, 'Kudos for sailing unchartered territory!'. When I saw your review, I was ecstatic! Your valuable inout and suggestions have been such a major pillar in the outcome of the last few chapters, and I am so very happy that you're enjoying the narration. I know I'm not anywhere close to perfect, but it's people like you that get me there! Thank you once again!

**Nedaahsan**: what to say! Gosh, what to say! I cannot express how honoured I am that you read the entire thing, even though you're so busy what with all the work we have, and you reviewed and messaged and even demanded the next chapter! I do hope that this chapter met your expectations, it was kind of weird to me! Hehe, it feels so strange talking like this, doesn't it! Yay! This was exciting, but it's finally reaching it's last chapter! Thank God!

And a big hug to all those who favorite and followed! **Nedaahsan** and **heavensheroin**! You guys are awesome!

I do miss Raininglight1, zodious and alice hc… I love all of you and thank you once again!*sniff* aww, look what you did! You made me all emotional-like!

Hehe, take care you little sugarplums! And God bless us, every single one!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Everyone has a choice; and what you choose is your responsibility._

_-Sora Inoue_

"So you _did_ find the treasure? How exciting!" cried Rosalind, her sparkling eyes fixed on those of the narrator of the story "What did it look like?" The room erupted in exclamations, and the two women couldn't help but laugh.

It's been two weeks since the discovery at the castle, and Orihime and Tatsuki were currently back at their orphanage, Les Jeunes Couers, and for the very first time, the duchess-turned maiden-turned duchess was happily reciting a tale that for once didn't belong to any fairytale book. The children were so excited upon seeing their favorite people walk through the doors once again, and they listened attentively as the caretakers took their time relating the most amazing account!

"So Ayame… you're not really Ayame?" inquired little Jeanette, crinkling her nose in confusion. She was picked up and made to sit on the duchess' lap. "Well, I still am Ayame… but only that's not my real name. It's Orihime!"

"Ori…me? That's nice!" again, the room broke out in laughter. The two friends recalled how Urahara had once explained the meaning of the maiden's name. He said it was Japanese for 'the weaver princess', and he smiled when asked what Japanese was. _"Japan is a country in the far east, my dears."_ He explained, to which said 'weaver princess' clapped her hands in glee and exclaimed as to having an exotic name. _"And rightly so, I believe. It suits you appropriately!"_ teased Tatsuki.

Returning dreamy eyes to the little crowd around them, they acknowledged the many uncharacteristic faces in the quaint orphanage, for many of the villagers of Camembert were gathered too, including Shinji and Hiyori, the kindhearted Jushiro and Shunsui, Mademoiselle Unohana, and Kukkaku. Each of the listeners was thoroughly shocked at the incidents they'd heard, and not one had the courage to utter an intelligent question. But the children, with their imaginative minds and easy hearts, believed everything immediately, simply flailing their little hands in delight.

"So where is the prince, then?" asked Shuno innocently. Tatsuki snorted in amusement as her friend shook her head gently. "Not a prince, sweetheart, he's a duke. He's back at the castle."

"Pff, I still think that dope is undeserving of someone of your exquisite caliber!" cried Shinji dramatically, earning himself a knock on the skull from an annoyed Hiyori. "Grow up, dimwit!"

"My my, mademoiselles. That was a remarkable tale." said the old book keeper, his eyes smiling. "Who'd have thought our little Ayame would one day end up in a mighty castle?"

"You'll make a fine noblewoman, my dear!" stated Unohana kindly. Everyone in the village was aware of how the maiden donated some money with the hope of building their tiny village. A lot was used on the orphans, so that they would never have to go hungry again.

"And Tatsuki! You did good kid. You made us proud!" said the boisterous Kukkaku loudly, patting the brunette hard.

Orihime smiled to herself not for the first time. Everything was finally so perfect! They were home, the treasure was secured, the families were reunited, and all was looking up. Needless to say, she was once again engaged to the duke, but both had pleasantly decided that there was no need for another ball, those things were just too inconvenient! Also, this meant that Rukia was no longer forced into marriage, and the day she announced that she and her valet, Renji, were to wed, it caused more than a few jaws to hang.

The duchess smirked as she recalled the day they returned to the Kuchiki manor. After convincing the folk that everybody was alright, Rukia nervously yet bravely walked up to her brother and demanded a private meeting. It lasted for a long time, but the result of which ended in a celebration! For the normally stern and unyielding Byakuya Kuchiki had finally consented to his sister's marriage with Renji Abarai! When asked regarding the change of heart, he merely shrugged and replied that it was revolution time anyway, so a little change was but natural. Also, since Orihime was back and well, there was no need to unite the Kuchiki's and the Kurosaki's, so there was an opening. Whatever his reasons, all were excited at the announcement, and they could swear that they even saw the man smile secretly that day! You'd think surprises would have ended!

You might be wondering as to whatever happened to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Well for now, they returned to their respective localities. Since the drama had ended, they found no reason to associate themselves with their former adversaries and they decided that leaving for home was for the best. Although they did say they would occasionally visit just for the fun of it and even promised Urahara, though half-heartedly, that they would maybe someday come to assist him at the shop. But that was a tall dream.

And what of the duchess and her best friend? Well, after long deliberations and a certain amount of pleading, Ichigo finally sighed in defeat as he agreed to Orihime's leaving for Camembert, at least for a few weeks. He regretted not accompanying her, but he had urgent matters to settle, from the proper distribution of the treasure to the reinforcement of Urahara's title and property, although he did say he'd come down to the little town for a day or two.

Orihime on the other hand was perplexed at first. She couldn't possibly leave all the children behind! But Tatsuki assured her that she could go back to the castle, and her companion would take care of things at the village. Yet the duchess wasn't satisfied, and decided that she simply must stay with the darlings for much longer.

"Orime?"

"Orihime, Demetrius. But you can call me Ayame!"

"Okay then, Ayame? Will you be leaving us?" The normally naughty little boy caught her hand tightly, his voice filled with sadness.

"Well, I won't be able to spend as much time with you as before, but I will still be here!" she pumped her fist in the air, causing them to giggle. "What about your home? Will you live there?"

"Maybe… let's see how things turn out." The duke had decided that some of the money could go into the restoration of the Inoue castle. They could then use it as their own home or whatever proved best.

"We'll miss you, Ayame…!" cried so many little voices, and they all crowded round her. She couldn't help but shed a tear as she beamed at them, teasing them about their wet faces and promising them she'd be near. "I'll always be there for you! Don't cry… I'll come down often and whenever you want to come meet me and all the others, you're just a horse ride away!" The attention was quickly diverted to how awesome it would be to spend a day at a real life castle, complete with towers and secret rooms and everything! Tatsuki chuckled as they all begged the giggling maiden, before she gave in. just then, there was a knock on the door and a stampede progressed to open it. There, at the opening, stood the duke, as aristocratic as ever, holding his chin high and wearing an elegant rich blue waistcoat that sharply contrasted his bright tangerine locks. Upon seeing the little faces staring back at him in awe, he smirked and knelt down.

"Hey there! Can I come in?"

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO THE CASTLE!" Ichigo was caught by poorly contained surprise as many arms flew up to his neck, hanging on him like silly little monkeys. Hey raised his eyebrows in perplexion as he stood up, carrying two little giggling girls and a grinning boy. Behind him, Uryu and Chad, his faithful comrades, followed him up the stairwell, and his eyes widened in surprise as he laid eyes on the packed room.

"My lord! You made it!" cried Orihime, and Tatsuki greeted him casually. The villagers in the back waved at him frantically, all except a sulking Shinji, who mumbled something about stuffy nobles stealing first loves. "Bonjour. I came by to see how everyone was doing. Thank you mademoiselle Unohana for taking responsibility while the girls were away." He nodded to the doctor.

"We've just heard everything, your grace! What an adventure!" shouted a voice. He regarded the gleaming auburn headed woman and sighed, of course she'd start story telling. He sat down beside her and Tatsuki, his friends followed suit.

"Tell us your point of view!" another yelled. Sweat dropping, he looked for an escape, but was received by none. So with a huff and a cough and a readjusting of his cravat, he began retelling the told-story, and as Camembert relaxed into merriment, the sun slowly sank in the horizon for soon, twilight came and with it, a light fall of powdery snow elicited cheers from the village folk. For what do the people of Camembert do when it snows outside? They drink hot chocolate, of course! And sing with croaked voices and snuggle in their blankets, blissfully in each other's company.

…

…

…

….

_Camembert, France 1802… _

_(ten years later)_

"Mommy! Daddy's getting fussy again!" yelled the eight year old boy as he ran into the room, evidently fresh from the shower by the sight of his wet orange hair and the large towel secured around his waist. He sprinted to his mother's busy form at the table, and peeped up to see what she was doing. That is until a strong arm picked him up easily, and despite his protests, he was giggling.

"Philippe, who's getting fussy again?" asked a dangerous voice and Philippe shrieked as another onslaught of tickles caused the little boy's frame to shake with laughter.

"D-Dad, stop! P-please! MOM!"

"Ichigo! Stop that! You'll wake Belle!" Orihime's voice commanded sternly, and with her demanding gaze, the man sighed and kept his hands to himself. He grunted as Philippe ran around him, dancing and prancing around his father, whose hair was stuck to his forehead similar to his son's. "Can't catch me! Can't catch me! Can't-"

"Come here you!" and once again, father and son were caught in a chucking tangle, and both fell upon the bed roughly, causing the sleeping girl to wake with a start. The little four year old Belle squirmed and cried out, her auburn locks uncombed and messy. "Brother!" she shouted.

"Sorry…"

"Don't cry, sweetheart. Mommy's here!" Orihime walked up to the mattress, and after giving both boys a deadly glare, she lifted her daughter and made silly faces till the girl's cries broke into peels of glee. Her husband and son sat quietly, the identical quizzical looks on their faces almost comical. The duchess took her little girl to the table and recommenced her previous work.

"Ahem… Hime. Today is Friday." said the duke, motioning for his son to go get dressed. It was the day of the week when the entire family, including grandpa Isshin, would visit the orphanage at Camembert. They would spend a while there then set out on a picnic later, as was the custom practiced for the past many years. It was almost time to go, and yet Orihime sat at her work table, her hands working with dedication, her gray eyes completely focused and mindless of the fact that they were going to be late.

"Hime… Urahara and Rukia are waiting for us."

"I'm almost done, Ichi! Look, it's the last chapter!"

The man breathed in exasperation and smirked at his wife's enthusiasm, as he moved towards the table that was splattered with papers and ink bottles. He picked up his daughter who was currently making gurgling noises, and looked over the woman's shoulder, examining her writing. He was actually quite proud of her, for his Hime had been adamant in her dream of one day becoming a successful female author, and here she sat, busily scrawling her precious words on the many expectant sheets. She'd started this practice shortly after Belle was born, and she toiled tirelessly day after day, despite her tired eyes and sleepless nights, aiming to complete a masterpiece. Today was a great day, for after four long years, the aspiring duchess was finally going to write the last word of her very first book.

Ichigo's eyes softened as he saw her hand move beautifully against the blank paper, slowly yet purposefully, each word weighing a depth of emotion. She was letting out her feelings and strengths and weaknesses, she often said, with every word she scripted. Yet she loved it. Orihime noticed the duke's face above her shoulder and she turned her head to give him a bright smile.

"What do you think?"

The corners of his mouth turned up to form an endearing smile, and he embraced her warmly, delighting in the smell of strawberries from her damp hair. She giggled as it tickled her, and the moment was interrupted by a small hand tugging on the mother's auburn locks.

"I'm hungry." stated Belle matter-of-factedly, pointing at her stomach. Ichigo grimaced. "All our children have your appetite, Hime." he accused, to which she pouted and crossed her arms. "Hmph! Don't be mean, my lord, it's perfectly normal!"

He smiled secretly, for she always referred to him as 'my lord' when she was upset or flustered.

"Whatever you say, Hime… hurry up, though. We have to go soon." He left the room with a humming Belle in his arms, making for the kitchen. Orihime blushed and continued her work with fierce determination. Philippe came up behind her and hugged her, and she kissed his cheek before he left. "I'm going down to uncle Urahara and Jean!"

Urahara Kisuke, now formerly known as the Marquis of Rafaell, was back in his castle once more. Yet he was too attached with peasant life to leave it, and soon he returned to his little shop much as he did before, with all his old friends, and occasionally took residence in the old castle. Remember the two fellows who returned to their hometowns? Well, the very same Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, surprisingly true to their word, did drop by Camembert often, paying visits to the duchess and duke, and Urahara. This carried on until they joined the Napoleonic armies, after which they were seen less often, but were nevertheless doing quite well. Urahara Kisuke had also adopted Ururu and Jinta from the orphanage, and together, the little group at the sweet shop formed the image of a perfect little family. Tatsuki still ran the establishment, and she occasionally visited Orihime at the castle, besides the weekly picnic to the Black Forest. The children at the orphanage weren't as little as they used to be, for many had grown up, and many had returned to their parents who came to collect them after the war. And speaking of children, Renji and Rukia, now living a content life at the manor house, were the proud parents of twins, Jean and Jeanette, who faithfully came to the castle every Friday for the famous picnic. The Countess Rangiku Matsumoto came down from Paris often, and she was always delighted to recount to her niece's children the many misadventures their parents went through, much to Ichigo's displeasure.

As for Orihime and the duke themselves, they couldn't be happier! Together with Philippe, Belle, Isshin, and Ichigo's sisters frequent visits, they were grateful for having such amazing people around them, all the more now that a new addition would soon join the family and Belle would soon be playing with a baby brother or sister. Despite the obstacles that came their way, they not only survived but came out stronger, more connected than ever before. Although there were times the duchess would suffer nightmares of broken chandeliers and rampant bloodshed, she'd always jolt from her sleep to find Ichigo right there beside her, protecting her just as he always did. The two friends who grew up together shared a bond nobody understood, but everyone admired. And she was always thankful for that… always.

All of these thoughts and more were like a swarm of busy bees in her mind, but as she wrote them down, her ideas became clearer and more distinct. With bated breath, she scripted the epilogue of her novel.

"_It's true what they say- that our memories are the only paradise from which we can never be expelled. The_ _adventure that began so long ago had finally ended. Now, there was no fear of wars breaking out or revolts destroying lives because now, they lived in a new era… a New France. The duchess and her friends were finally settled, and they could breathe in peace knowing that there was nothing more to worry about. All around them, the world was changing, and France developed from an absolute monarchy to an evolving nation. There were still unpleasant times, mind you, but our heroes leant that those things were unavoidable. As a familiar brother once said, everyone has a choice; and what you choose is your responsibility. These words echoed in the hearts of so many for many years to come, as each fought their own battle for a better future. The days were turning brighter, and the sky was less cloudy, and the duchess knew for sure that the worst had ended._

_Many would have easily broken down if they came from nobility to peasant hood, for the changes are too drastic and the challenges too demanding. But the Will of God was pronounced and fate had been decreed, for God alone knows what the best is for us. The duchess always believed in that, fervently, even when life seemed incomprehensible, and it was only almost a decade later that the truth of this statement was expounded by our maiden, for she couldn't have imagined reaching where she is now were it not for the hardships of peasant life that humbled her. Sometimes we need the storm in our lives just to teach us the precious worth of the sunshine. God always works in mysterious ways, a fact that many fail to comprehend… even a little girl long ago, running through a dark forest with tear-filled eyes and a shattered heart took a while to understand it, but in due time, she did._

_Now ten year later, she is still as grateful as ever, for she has a new beginning, a new generation to care for. The challenges she faced, along with many others, taught her well, and together with the people closest to her, she makes sure that the world her children will experience is a free world, one not tainted by the grim realities of war and violence. She taught them the values she herself had to learn the hard way, and day by day she watches in delight as her children grow stronger and more secure. And each night before she goes to bed, she thanks the Lord fervently for her children's smile, for her friend's guidance, for all the success in her life. But most of all she thanks him for her husband and best friend: the duke, for were it not for his unwavering persistence and belief in her past, she'd never had made it to her future. And every night before she goes to bed, she kisses her children goodnight, eyeing the fateful necklace that now hung around her daughter's neck. A simple locket, an overwhelming history… the true key to her past._

_Signed: Orihime Kurosaki"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

…_._

**PHEW! It's all over! **

The last chapter of the Key to Her Past! Hehe, this feels kind of weird… I really am going to miss Ayame and everyone… they really grew on me and well… all I can say is Au revoir. I really am grateful for Bleach because it motivated me to write my first complete book, finally! Thank you to all those who read this story and to those who enjoyed it! Thank you to all of you who followed and favorite me as an author and for this story… it really made me feel oh so special and tingly all over! Yay!

And a special, VERY special thank you and a big big BIG hug to all those who took time out to review! Every single one I have read has had its own unique effect on me, they were motivational, inspirational, and really got me up and ready to start the next chapter! I really am so delighted to hear from all of you, and the friends I have made have taught me so many things I could maybe write another book on them altogether! Yeah… until then, thank you once again! Do you like hot chocolate? It's kind of cold now so that's the sweetest thing I could think of! Though I really wish I could send them over to you, i cannot do that yet (who knows where technology will take us), and so I must humbly apologize and send you some virtual ones instead!

This story has taught me things in the ways I've least expected. Thank you Sora for being the silent voice of wisdom throughout the fic, thank you Ayame for your cheerful optimism, thank you Monsieur duke for such unwavering determination and thank you all for being such awesome sugarplums!

I do intend to make this an official book, but for that I'll have to change the characters, some situations and inferences. Apparently that's going to take a lot of time so I must delay it for a few more months, until then, this will have to do!

And now most awaited… review replies! Gosh I'm going to miss this!

**Erica. Phoenix16**: once again, I wish I could choke you in a bear hug! But then you wouldn't be conscious to hear the rest so, I'll wait! Thank you for being such a sweetheart for from the very beginning, you were always one of the first to review, and your enthusiasm is infectious! You must know that if it weren't for you, this story probably wouldn't have been so consistent! Lots more hugs and cookies from my side, I do hope the entire story was enjoyable! Let me be selfish one last time though: what did you think of the book? Was it slow, fast, unsteady, inconsistent, readable, or anything I'm missing out? Your feedback has been, undeniably, VERY motivational!

**Nypsy**: ah nypsy, I've already said this but you cannot imagine how extremely ecstatic I was when I read your first review! You were the very first person to have commented on my story, maybe the first to have even seen it, and well, what can I say? Almost every chapter and plot was met by a most helpful review, and the insight and feedback and overall criticism you have given was extremely beneficial! It's lovely to have read so many reviews where you showed your concern about the fic, it made me feel really happy because I felt as though the story wasn't all that bad! Just beautiful, simply beautiful! I do hope that this final chapter was alright, I tried my best on it! Thank you once again, and do take care!

**Ermilus**: hey there! Hehe sorry about the lack of intense Ichihime interaction, I'm just well… a little reserved I guess! But I do hope this last chapter met your expectations, it was kind of like a cover up or something! And I love the name Belle! Hehe, so lovely to have heard from you so often, it really made me break into giggles and end up earning myself questioning stares… but that' s half the fun! You've been a dear and I do wish you the best! _Merci_ once again, every single one of your reviews will be cherished! Let's all happy dance!

**JAB9689**: before I saw anything else, BE CAREFUL! Though I am so utterly speechless with delight that you enjoyed this story so much, I must say that the glare from the screen is so disrupting! And I totally understand what you mean by sleepless nights, I myself roll around in frustration if I've only finished something halfway! Really? On the edge of your seat? Wow, that was exactly the kind of reaction I hoped to elicit! Hehe, I am pretty annoying aren't I, for keeping the treasure such a suspense! And Aizen was quite sad, but I felt it a duty to try to clear up his name even if a little bit… but like you said, a choice is a choice. I hope this chapter has lived up to its expectations, and I must thank you, yet again, for such a lovely review! Trust me, I know the pains of not being able to finish a story! Lots of love from my side, take care!

**Nedaahsan**: hehe you probably already know I'm smiling so wide it puts the Cheshire cat to shame! And gasp! It was better than you expected? *gulp* that's so sweet! Aww I'm really going to start tearing up, I am so grateful to have read your review once again! The treasure was amazing? I am so honoured to have heard you say that! I know what you're thinking now, it's finally over! No more waiting for a next chapter, we can sit back and focus and all! *sigh* it was a good adventure, though! I am so glad that you took the time to read this even though I know you're so busy! Really, why can't I just let something on standby for a while until after the stress? Hehe, what to do? I love you! Take care and all the best!

**Magdelena88**: none of this would have been what it is if it weren't for your adamant support through the entire story! I thank you for being there from the very beginning and for being so very helpful at the end of every chapter! Every one of your reviews has made such a huge impact! Bless you dear, and may you have the best! I sincerely hope this chapter was as good as I expect it to be, being the last chapter and all, so any feedback is most welcome! Also, I couldn't do the wedding, time didn't allow and well, I thought I could do without it. Take care sweety!

And to the dessa, Raininglight1, zodious, alice hattercandy, Mystic-012, hapezibah, naleah, Nessa671, Devils-butterfly-maid, teddybunny99… THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! Sheesh, this is why I need a thesaurus, um… how about… you have my deepest gratitude?

….Nah….

And finally, I couldn't have done any of this without God's help. I thank Him earnestly for all of the Help and Guidance… God Bless us, every one!

On another note… I LOVE THE DANGO FAMILY! Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, daikazoku! For all those who don't know what I'm rambling about, it's this anime CLANNAD which I just discovered and gosh! I love little Ushio! She's just so adorable…! Hehe, careful though, it's pretty sweet yet addictive!

And another thing, for all those interested, there is this song "I won't let you go" by a boy Faraz (I believe that's the spelling) that's on iTunes and Amazon, it's for breast cancer and all proceedings from it will go to cancer research and prevention. It's a beautiful heartwarming song, composed and played by a 15 year old, and well I really thought you know about it! it's one of those 'make-a-difference-in-the-world' things so there's a lot of meaning to it!

So now I am at a loss of what to say… it looks like I have to go. But it's not the end! I'm still open to PM's and maybe, just maybe, after my finals, I might return with an all new book with an all new theme and everything! Just maybe…

Till then, you sweet little sugarplums you! Give yourselves a pat on the back, you just made someone's day!

Goodbye, Au revoir, Sayonara, hasta la vista, illal liqaa, Namaste, paalam, selamat tinggal, kwaheri and yeah, did I mention I'll see you soon?

God Bless us, every one! Sleep tight, dream of pumpkins tonight!


End file.
